Unleashing The Wraith Upon the Row
by DJWriter
Summary: The Boss has dealt with it all, but now comes the next generation in his way...and a old enemy to seek a rematch...What will happen! M RATED! Violence, Sexual Context, and Other Saint stuff...R&R...M kay!
1. Chapter 1

**Unleashing the **_**Wraith**_** upon the Row**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Hello Again Saints Row Fan! To another story from DJWRITER! It's been a while, but I had to play everything little thing from Saints Row the Third to have a feel for things…BTW Forget about the whole Epilogue at the end of the Christmas Special…Too much work when combining everything little thing…So I'll just start off with the main event story…The story takes place, right after "Trouble With Clones…" if you played or watch it... so Please Read and Review…and ENJOY…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark and stormy night<em>….

Rain falls heavily upon the streets of Stilwaters…Lighting crashing and heavy thunder rumbling…On the southside of Stilwater lies the place where the Saints first started…

The Saints church…

but yet there was something a little different about it…

Years before Dane Vogel, ex owner of Ultor clean the streets around the old church and made it new…

but now,

it's under gang territory yet again…

Gang members hid in the shadows…stalking and watching the people…

People knew to stay away from around the church because the people of Stilwater felt a sinster or evil present lurking around it…

While it rained…A little girl down the street was playing with a Saints Basketball with the leader of the Saints on it…

She was walking down the street bouncing it, but she got distracted when lighting flash and thunder sounded loudly...

"Holy shit!" yelled the little girl...

Her ball bounce on without her…Her ball bounce all the way to the old church of Stilwater…

"Man…" said the little girl…

She ran as her ball stop at the steps of the old church…She reach down to pick it up, but she stop to notice feet on one of the steps…

She look up and saw a hooded figure…

"Uhhh…Hi…Just came to get my ball…" said the little girl…

Before she grab her ball, the hooded figure reach down and grab it before her…

"HEY! That's mine! Give it back!" yelled the little girl…

The hooded figure took off the hood to reveal a scary mask…

"Are you afraid!..." yelled the hooded figure...

The little girl screamed and ran away…The hooded figure put back on his hood and headed back inside the church...

Inside was dark and there were only candles lit to see…the tone was very evil and blank...there were other men in hooded robes wearing terrifying and scary masks…

The hooded figure went into a dark black room where a mysterious person was sitting, watching Saints commercials and TV shows on a broken plasma screen…

While he kept watching, he noticed the presents of the hooded figure…

"What is it Ace?..." said the mysterious person…

"Sir…I pick up a Saints item, I present this worthless thing to you master…" said the hooded figure…

"Ace…Give me the ball…and go…" said the mysterious person…

"Yes master…" said Ace…

Ace handed the mysterious person the Saints ball, bowed to the mysterious person, and left…

The Mysterious person look at the ball…Staring at the leader of the Saints…

He kept hearing flashback voices while he look at the ball…

Voices that cheered the Saints and Saints themselves…

"_The Saints are here to stay_!..." said a voice while it echoes…

"_I'm your number one fan_!..." said another voice while it echoes…

"_Saints will last forever….ever…ever_" said another voice while it echoes…

"This isn't over Saints…" said the mysterious person…

The mysterious person even hears his own voice from the past…

"_Now your final T.V. moment...come to the Stilwater Carnival...You and me will face off one more time...come or you can tell Kinzie GAMEOVER!...Gameover….Gameover…"_ echoes the voice…

He even heard the leader of the Saints voice…

"_You twisted fuck….twisted fuck….twisted fuck..."_ Echoes the voice…

"_What the fuck are you!….are you!…are you!…"_ echoes the voice again…

"_He couldn't beat you under his own power…"_ echoes Pierce voice…

The mysterious person flashback to a carnival moment where a merry go round fell apart…

He continued looking at the ball…

"I will not let you or your Saints be remember through the ages…" said the mysterious person…

"_I don't give a shit!...That bitch should die!…should die!…should die!…"_ echoes the leader voice again…

"The impact you have on the world…means nothing…" said the mysterious person…

"Give me what is mine…...The world…...and I will give you one more chance to stop me….Your terrible fate will happen soon…Count on it…" said the mysterious person…

**(This is where if this was a movie or game, the title would epically and dramatically pop up saying…"Unleashing the Wraith upon the Row"…Duh Duh DUUH!...but you get the picture…back to the read)**

The scene changes to Kinzie on her computer at her home…On her laptop is pictures of brutes…Her phone began ringing with the ringtone of Drake "Best I Ever Had"…

She picks up her phone from her pocket and answer…

"Whats the word Boss…" said Kinzie…

"Kinzie…Open your door and don't be shock…" said the Boss…

"I wasn't shock when we first had sex…but I guess there's first time is everything right?..." said Kinzie…

"Kinzie! How many times do I have to tell you! That was a Christmas present, not a thing I wanted to do! Now stop bringing it up and open the damn door!" yelled the Boss…

Kinzie laugh as she press the button to her garage door…

Oleg was there, but helping Kinzie move boxes…Oleg was wondering what was in the boxes, but Kinzie told him not to look in them…He respected her privacy...

Kinzie went to her door while Oleg continued moving boxes…But when she came to the door she stop to see by Pierce and the Boss…

A brute version of Johnny Gat…

"WOAH! Is that!...Johnny Gat!" yelled Kinzie…

"Me…Gat…You nerd?..." said Gat…

Kinzie got a little mad…Pierce laugh, but the Boss hit him on the shoulder to stop...

"It's a clone, but I think it's the real deal…" said Piece…

All three came into Kinzie's place while Oleg came to greet them…he was also shock to see Gat in brute form…

"This is some kind of joke no?..." said Oleg…

"Sorry to burst your bubble Oleg, but this is our old friend Gat…Kinzie, I need you to return Gat back to normal…We already have one brute, we don't need two..." said the Boss…

"Well defined normal?...After all, you and Gat are the oneswho are the trigger happy brutes..."said Kinzie…

"Ha ha ha…Nerd funny…You sex her yet?..." said Gat…

"Johnny, would I look like a guy who would fuck a nerd?..." said the Boss…

"Possible…then again, Shaundi would be fucking pissed to see you fucking around with another girl…" said Pierce…

The Boss then look at his watch and realized the time…

"Oh shit! I'm late!...Pierce take care of Gat! I gotta go take care of some shit…" said the Boss…

"What?...Like how to please your soon to be wife Shaundi?...That ain't shit, that's bullshit!" said Pierce…

"Something like that…but its mostly about getting laid and other shit…see ya around Pierce…" said the Boss as he left…

Gat was getting a worried look on his face…

"Shaundi?...Shaundi with Boss?..." said Gat…

"Yea big fella, but I told the dude not to married Shaundi!...But do anyone listens to me…no…no no" said Pierce…

"Enough already…but I been looking on some data that can be able to change Gat back to his original form, but there could be side effects to what would happen…" said Kinzie…

"Like what?...Gat already have enough side effects as it is, this is just him in hulk size…" said Pierce…

"Yea, but genetic side effects…but if you're willing to revive your old buddy then I'm ready…" said Kinzie...

"I will offer my assistant, any way you want Kinzie…" said Oleg…

"Thanks Oleg…" said Kinzie…

_Moments later…_

While Kinzie and Oleg set a pod machine for Gat, Gat was sitting up on a wall, thinking to himself…

Pierce came over to see what was going on…

"Yo Gat…How you holdin up?..." said Pierce…

"Me gone long time…missed out a lot" said Gat…

"Yea, you really did…Some stuff with a gang call the syndicate, but some weird shit that happened to the Boss recently…but hey…Before you know it, you'll be back to your original self…Ready to be back by the Boss side again?..." said Pierce…

Gat took a moment as he look down at the ground…

"Shaundi? Shaundi with Boss?...How?..." said Gat…

"Yea, well…I don't know how to explain it…While you were dead, Shaundi and the Boss…They really know how to make some noises in the bedroom…Some shit lead here and there, once you know it…The Boss wanted Shaundi all to himself…" said Pierce…

Gat started to get more worried, but then got a concern look on his face…

"Me talk to Shaundi…Me get back normal…Me is mad!..." yelled Gat as he smashes a hole into Kinzie's wall…

"Woah! What the fuck is the matter with you Gat!..." yelled Pierce…

"Hey! If you two can stop smashing my place then we can be able to return you back to normal…Now would you please get over here… said Kinzie…

Gat and Pierce look at each other…Gat nodded his head to Pierce, got up, and walk over to the machine…

Gat look as he knew this could be his chance to be back with the Saints again…just like old times…Pierce then turn to Oleg…

"Hey, how come you won't size yourself down?..." said Pierce…

"I'm fine…Just the way I am, and besides…who would want to be the size of a little man?...Right Pierce?..." said Oleg…

Pierce look at Oleg with a smirk look…They turned back to Kinzie and Gat…

Gat went into the machine while the door closed behind him…Kinzie went over to a computer, calculating everything that's needed…

While that goes on…

The scene changes to Shaundi on a bed in the dark with lit candles, wearing a sexy night gown…She laid in a sexy pose while she suck on a banana…

The Boss came in the room in his underwear…

"So…Am I late for the party?..." said the Boss…

"I didn't know we were playing strip poker…I'm glad I brung some lucky black panties…" said Shaundi…

"Gee…where did I heard that one before...but I thought it was a thong?..." said the Boss…

Shaundi threw the banana on the floor and came up to the Boss and kissed him…They made out while the pursuit to the bed…

They jump on the bed and continued making out…

"Shau…Shaundi…I got some good news…" said the Boss...

Shaundi continued kissing him…

"Shaundi stop for the moment…You will freak out when you hear there…" said the Boss…

"You'll get a sexy freak once I get those boxers off…" said Shaundi…

Shaundi continued to kiss, but the Boss stop her…"Shaundi…Shaundi Gats back!..." said the Boss…

Shaundi look at the Boss with a concered look…

"What?..." said Shaundi…

"Johnny Gat…He's back! But he'll be back after tonight is over…" said the Boss…

Shaundi got off the Boss and sat up on the bed…

"Gat?...But how?...He died…We both heard him got shot…" said Shaundi…

"I know, it's a long story…but to make it short…A Fan nerd resurrected him…and now…We got our Gat back…Back into the Saints…Everything can be the same, just like how it was before…but we me and you together…" said the Boss…

Shaundi got more worried…She look down at the ground…

"I need to see for myself if this is the real Gat…The real one that we both know and loved…" said Shaundi…

The Boss rubbed on Shaundi's cheek…

"You will be happy…and once everything is back to normal, we can plan out our life together…Just think…" said the Boss…

Shaundi got up off the bed…

"I need to go…" said Shaundi…

She put on her clothes while the Boss was a little confused…

"Wait…Shaundi…You don't have to leave, we both can share this night together…just you and me…" said the Boss…

Shaundi continued putting on her clothes…

"I got some stuff to do…We will do this another…time…" said Shaundi…

She kiss the Boss and left…

The Boss was left setting on his bed…Figuring out Shaundi's concerned…

When suddenly…

Wind blew out of nowhere and the room got darker…

The Boss grab his .44 Shepherd and look around…

but nothing was there…

He put away his gun, but felt a vibe…

He felt that vibe the time when that nightmare happened…

"Okay…Get a grip…Your just a little over your head after seeing some strange shit…Remember...its not real...that twisted manic isn't real...all the shit that happened to you wasn't real...You just need a good night rest….Just a nap…everything will be better tomorrow morning…" said the Boss…

The Boss got into his bed, underneath his covers…but he felt more and more of a strange negative vibe…

Lighting and Thundering was heard in the skies of Steelport…

"What the fuck?...Its raining?..." said the Boss...

He began hearing a voice…

"_Your terrible fate will happen soon…"_ echoes a voice…

The Boss was getting a little creep out…he decided to go out and drink the night away…

"Fuck this...I'll go get my drink on..." said the Boss...

The Boss grab his car keys and headed out to the town of Steelport...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Johnny Gat is back! And it seems a old enemy is coming back for revenge…<strong>

**What has happened in the world of the Saints…**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Once again…**

**PLEASE REVIEW SAINTS ROW FAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>The scene cuts to a woman with her back turned with the background of the American flag…<p>

"Act one, take 4…And Action!" yelled a director as he clamps a movie director board …

The woman turn around to reveal it to be Senator Monica Hughes…

"Hello America, for years now…America has gone from bad to worst and do you know why…I know the answer to that one…because I come from a city that revolves around street gangs and drugs…its power and control of our people….Street gangs and organizations have turn the world we know, into a place where we live in fear and senseless killing…Since when did we "the people" get into these types of conflict…when did we start paying for criminals crimes when they should pay themselves…Should we be the ones just watching while our world turns to rubble…I think not…that's why this year of 2017, vote for your candidate Monica Hughes…my rival candidate…Jonathan Loranbuytis may think that we should find a more reasonable approach in street violence…but I know that there must be a change…That's why I want to take my chance at being a president…its my duty to set the goal and do things the right way…If you want something better and new…then vote Candidate Monica Hughes…" said Monica Huges as she salutes while the screens fade with America music playing…

"And cut!..." said the director…

The room turn on bright lights as people came out on set, fixing it up…The director came over the Monica Huges…

"Beautiful! Absolute beautiful!...I think I'm seeing a true leader…A leader with fucking talent and a superstar for that matter…" said the director…

Monica Huges look at the director with a angry look…

"A leader with fucking talent?...A LEADER WITH FUCKING TALENT!...This isn't a talent!...This is destiny that shines upon me!...This is why I was chosen to run things!...But I see you're not good enough to do your job!...My rival has a better campaign commercial, hell even better than the Professor Genki reality Climax show!...Are you trying to get me bad ratings! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCREW ME OUT OF BEING PRESIDENT!..." yelled Monica Huges…

"No! No!...I was just saying that your great…uh…better than great…you're a star, an absolute positive star!" said the director…

"Pack your shit! Your fired!..." yelled Monica Huges as she walk off…

The director look at Monica Huges with a scared look while she walks off to her dressing room…

She went inside her dressing room, slamming the door behind her...many assistances powder her face and put make up on her, while they complement her…

Monica Huges was getting more frustrated…She then slam her fists down on her dressing room mirror desk…

"Everyone out!...GET OUT BEFORE YOUR ALL FIRED!" yelled Monica Huges…

Everyone left in a hurry…

Monica Huges put some aspirins into a cup a water and began drinking her headaches away…

There was a knock at her door…

"Did you not get the message…Or are you trying to quit your job?..." said Monica Huges…

"You can't fire me Ms. Huges…because…then who is going to support you through military action?...And besides…If I waste time the thunderstorm will pass…" said Cryus Temple as he came in…

"Leave Cryus…This whole fucking thing is falling apart!...How does Loranbuytis have more ratings than me! Even with me supporting S.T.A.G and having that dumbass actor Birk it's not enough!..." said Monica Huges…

"Well, I didn't came by to hear you complain…I'm just came by to tell you that I'm resigning from my post and returning to other necessary things back at the base…" said Cryus Temple…

"What?..." said confused Monica Huges…

"Sorry, but I over stayed my welcome…It was my job to secure the city from gang violence…not be your body guard…and it appears that the Saints have kept things calm…for now…" said Cyrus Temple…

"Are you fucking kidding!...After you leave then they will start causing what gangs do best…killing…If you leave then I'll make sure that S.T.A.G is mocked by the public!...I work too hard to reach where I am now, and I won't let things fall apart because of what you have to do…I come first before what you need!..." yelled Monica Huges…

"Listen…I have other jobs, and one of them is not being by your side…protecting you from danger or the overwhelming of media civilians…how bad is it that you lost a few voters…" said Cryus Temple…

Monica Huges grab a remote and turn on a nearby T.V. with her rival candidate commercial…

Jonathan Loranbuytis was standing on top of a skyscraper building looking at the city of quiet Steelport…

"Do you hear that….That's the sound of what a peaceful city sounds like…no S.T.A.G…No gang violence…and no bullets harming others..." said Jonathan Loranbuytis…He turn around to face the camera…"Monica Hughes have been Mayor of Stilwater, and Senator to look after Steelport…and what do we find America…Street gangs running the streets…Drugs being push…millions losing their lives in a battle of wits…It brings me great shame to see what a lazy good for nothing slacker like that can do…You see even though we must eliminate gang violence…We must also figure the origins of how gang violence started…Take Eddie "Killbane" Pryor of the former Syndicate organization…Take Dexter Jackson or Troy Bradshaw, former Saint members…Take Benjamin King, of the former gang the Vice Kings…Take Donnie…from the former gang the Westside Rollerz….There are many more former members of street gangs…I talk to them…I interview them…and you know what I saw…I saw people that wanted to bring peace, but were caught up in destroying themselves and in the cities they all grew up in…How are we…"the people"…How are we to blame them for their actions…it's how the community of our cities deal with things…Mayor Hughes have done nothing to help and look where it had to come down too…I blame her and her husband for the origins of the former gangs and the infamous gang the _Third Street Saints_…so please American…If you're tired of people like Monica Hughes or lazy good for nothing people, then vote for a real true leader that'll lead this country to greatness…"If you need someone to assist…then vote for Candidate Jonathan Loranbuytis…" said Loranbuytis as he gives a thumbs up and a smile…

Monica Huges turns off the T.V….

"You see…that's the type of shit that's going to crash me to the ground…now people are looking at me and my deceased husband, blaming us for all the destruction that has happened over the recent years…Its making my life a living hell ever since the Saints started!..." yelled Monica Huges…

"Look…Like I said before…I have nothing to do with this…I don't get why in the hell you insist on telling me shit that won't help me win battles…I don't give a rats ass about your campaign…So right now, I'm taking off back to my base…but good look failing this campaign…I can see that your career isn't going to last…so please…call me when the Saints get out of hand…" said Cryus Temple…

"You can't leave me! I brought you in! You still declared Marshall Law and destroyed half the city!...You still have to repay for your deeds!..." said Monica Huges…"I always have a backup plan for emergenices…" said Cryus Temple…

Cryus took out a Walkie Talkie…

"Alright send em' in…" said Cyrus…

A moment pass…

Two people came into Monica Huges dressing room…

"Who the hell are these people Commander?..." said Monica Huges…

"Senator…I would like to introduce to you…Brooke Price **(sister of John Price from Call Of Duty)** and Kyle MacTavish **(brother of John MacTavish from Call Of Duty)** they will be your protector and assistances from here on out…" said Cryus Temple…

"Are you shitting me?...Your leaving me with only two members of your organization?..." said Monica Huges…

"Yes, they are rookies on the job from a different organization…This will help them improve their training while with you…They are to obey all Commands, and if not…they will face prison time and will be fine of one million dollars…" said Cryus…

"Can they even protect me?..." said Monica Huges…

"Don't worry…They are both train for action, but they are a bit mischievous…" said Cyrus Temple…

"No no no!...You are not going to leave me with these worthless loser cops!..." said Monica Huges…

"Hey!...I'm not no loser cop lady!...I'm a war soldier!...The aleast you can do is show some respect..." yelled Brooke…

"She's giving me lip! Are you going to do something about that!..." said Monica Huges…

"Not my problem…it's now your problem…they are now your rookies…and this is where I must take my leave so…Kyle…Brooke, I expect you to do your job and try not to get Monica Huges killed…or I will be back to claim your souls! Is that understood maggots!..." yelled Cryus…

"Yes, Commander Sir!..." yelled Brooke and Kyle…

"Good…good day to you madam…" said Cryus as he left…

"Monica Huges was more frustranted...

"Uhhh Monica Huges?..." said Kyle…

"That's Ms. Monica Huges and you will address me by that name…and what do you want peasant!..." said Monica Huges…

"I grab your mail for ya on the way here...I see that you and your rival have really made a impact in the media…" said Kyle…

Monica Huges look through her mail…She sees nothing interesting…

She then saw a magazine with the face of Jonthan Loranbuytis…

She got angry and started ripping the magazine into pieces…

Flying bits of pieces and magazine pages were flying all over the place…

"Uhh…Madam…" said Brooke…

"Get out!...Get out now before I have you both fired for political vandalizing!..." yelled Monica Hughes…

"Now wait just a minute!..."

Kyle quickly went over to Brooke and places his hand over her mouth…

"Uhh…Yes Madam…It Won't happen again…Come now Brooke, let's take our leave…" said Kyle…

He continued to cover her mouth, as she was mumbling in a rampage rage…

He took her out of Monica Huges dressing room

**(Kyle uncovered Brooke mouth, but you can probably tell what she's yelling outside Monica Huges dressing room)**

As Monica Huges sits back at her dressing room mirror, drinking water with Aspirins…

A magazine paper flew onto her desk…

She had a curious look…

She put down her glass of water and took a closer look at what appears to be the leader of the Saints…

She look and she began to brainstorm…

She pick up the magazine picture of the Boss and analyzed it…

"Hmmm…If the public thinks I started the Saints, then what would the public think if I was closer to the Saints then what they all thought…I know for a fact that the public love a good...scandel story...I think it's time to pay the leader a visit…" said Monica Huges…

Suddenly…

Wind blew out of nowhere and the room got darker…

She look around, worried a little…

"Someone there?..." said Monica Hughes…

Everything got silent…

she was getting more worried…

She heard a voice coming out of nowhere…

_"Your terrible fate will happen soon…"_

Monica Huges got up from her chair and headed out the door…When she opened it…

Everything was back to being nosey again…

She thought it was just a passing moment…

but she didn't worry…

She look at the Boss's picture and smiled…

* * *

><p><strong>Vote For Monica Huges Or Jonathan Loranbuytis...<strong>

**LOL **

**What is Monica Hughes thinking when she wants the public eye...**

**Will Kyle and Brooke be helpful to Monica Huges without being fired?...**

**And what will happen next?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!...**

**Please REVIEW Saints Row Fan...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>While the night continued, and the rain finally stop…<p>

In the City of Rockport, a fair city where street racers call home, racers from all over headed towards a spot where they come to race, drift, drag, speed trap, circuit, gamble, and win or lose their money or rides...Mount. Caroling or how racers call it..."The Racer's Kingdom..."

Every street Racer love the area, because it was the best spot to do what you want in races...

Best grounds to finish confrontations between racers and big bosses...There were dozens of racers, hot women, and the faster cars up to date...While Racers were partying and watching many race...A mysterious racer with a black motorcycle helmet and black biker clothes with a silver suitcase walk around the area with a straight face...Many ignore the mysterious racer thinking he wasn't no threat...only a outsider...

The Mysterious Racer went up to three street racers by the trunk of a street car who were laughing and having a good time...They all stop their fun while they saw the mysterious racer just staring at them...

"I'm looking for the one you call Champion around this place..." said the mysterious racer...

They all look at each other and laugh because the mysterious racer voice sounded like something from a computer...**(A Microsoft Sam Voice...LOL)**

"Look at this guy...Hey stupid...We don't allow robots unless they know how to operate cash..." said one of the racers...

"Yo ATM, Can I make a withdraw?..." said another of the racers as they all laugh and made fun of the mysterious person...

"I'm looking for the one you call Champion around this place..." said the mysterious racer...

"Beep...Boop...I'm looking for oil so I can refill my gas tank...I'm...not...operating...right..." said one of the racer as they contiuned to mock the mysterious racer...

The three racers contiuned to laugh and mock the mysterious racer...

"One more time...I'm looking for the one you call Champion around this place..." said the mysterious racer as he came closer to one of the three racers...

"Oh yea, I'm looking for some hot action tonight...maybe if we're lucky, we might score something...better yet...why don't you take your computer operating ass out of-"

The mysterious racer grab the racer by his throat squeezing his neck tightly...The one of the racers pulled out a gun and pointed at the mysterious racer...

"Let him go!...Now!" yelled one of the racers holding a gun to the mysterious driver...

Suddenly a street car pulled up, a black Voxel with Purple stripes came up by the situation...

The mysterious driver let go of the helpless driver, while the driver of the Voxel came out...

As the driver came out of the car, the driver appeared to be a woman...She pulled out a cigarette and put it in her mouth...**(The scene shows only half of her face)**

"Lighter..." said the woman...

One of racers lit her cigarette...The badass racer appeared to be...

**_Lin..._**

**_(As you know from Saints Row 2 and A Half, Lin alternative appearance is similar to Chun Li's Alternative Appearance, but only blue...Now, its the same thing, but in a street causal way...)_**

Lin breathes out smoke and look at the mysterious driver and the one he attack...

"Razor...what the fuck did you do now?..." said Lin...

Razor push the mysterious racer...

"I didn't do shit, this Mr. Roboto Wannabe Asshole put his hands on me...and anyone who does that will be dealt with!...You hearin me punk!..." said Razor...

"Now Razor...You gotta learn, when you want to finish something out here, you gotta race to end all of the bullshit..." said Lin...

"Well then screw this shadow lookin asshole, you and me got unfinish bullshit Lin..." said Razor...

"Like what?..." said Lin...

"Me and you...We race to claim who is the number one N.F.S king, on top of Racer's Kingdom...Winner gets the title and the 50 grand...the loser gets shit, but just to walk and never return to this place again..." said Razor...

"50 grand huh?...Didn't know that was the scared limit for pussies...I thought you were ready to run with the big boys...double the bet..." said Lin...

"Fine...100 grand...but I'll show all the racers here...that they shouldn't never let you role in Racer's Kingdom..." said Razor

"I would like to make a offer...to the...champion..." said the mysterious racer...

"Hey...didn't you get the message...get your "Your Got Mail" Ass out of here before I cap a bullet in your ass..." said Razor...

The mysterious driver open the case to reveal 100 million dollars!...

"Holy fuck!..." yelled Razor...

Everyone look over and saw that the mysterious racer cash...Street racers were amazed...Lin look a bit happy at the cash...

"Well Well Well...We finally got someone who got balls...Alright, I'll race this fucker...and then I'll come back for you Razor, it'll be my lucky night to take home this much cash and leave your sorry ass to hitch a ride..." said Lin...

Razor look at Lin with a mean look...

She flick her cigarette to the ground...

"Alright...You got your race, but it'll be on my terms...Racer Kingdom...We drift...We Race...We keep this shit clean...no tricks...got it?..." said Lin...

"Yes...but a little heads up Champion...don't you think you have enough money?...And it just rain...would it be a bad thing to see something so beautiful get destroyed?..." said the mysterious racer...

"The only accident I want to see is me accidently taking your prize money...so put up and shut up bitch..." said Lin...

Lin got into her car and began racing up the top of Mount. Caroling...While the mysterious racer, took a herse, trick out to be a street car...Both of them went up to the top, while many racers and people took out their phones...

They all made bets, put video cameras in motion, and made sure that no cop was around...

Lin and the Mysterious racer made it to the top...but Lin got a little worried because of the car the mysterious racer was driving...She didn't let that bother her though...

At the top, while they held their marks...A woman with short black hair and short jeans appeared between the racers to signal...

As the drivers contiuned putting pressure onto their cars waiting for the signal...The woman held up her arms to began...

Lin look out her window...

"Samantha! Hurry the fuck up! I want to catch the Saints Reality Show!..." yelled Lin...

"Ready!...And I want to see it too Lin!...Set!..." said Samantha...

The mysterious driver slowly turn his head to Lin...then slowly turn back to the road...

"GO!..." yelled Samantha...

Lin and the mysterious driver took off while Lin began to have the league...Lin smiled as she turn tricks down the mountain...

She drifted like a pro, leaving the mysterious driver behind...

Lin raced up to a max of 220 miles per hour, while the mysterious driver race only 190 miles...

Somehow the mysterious racer wasn't bother that Lin was in the league, but contiuned on racing...

Everyone down the mountain watch on their phones, T.V.s in their cars, and even laptops of the race...

A lot cheer on Lin, while some wanted her to lose...

Razor began looking worried that Lin has improved too much...and started to wonder if he should contiune his bet...

Lin smile as the race went on...

She contiuned down the mountain...Drifting and sliding without any accidents so far...

...thinking the race was easy...

However...

The mysterious driver was started catching up to Lin dramatically...

He began turning a few tricks of his own...

The mysterious driver used his nitro and bump Lin's car...Somehow he was able to keep balance while doing so...

Lin tried to keep her self in the lane, but the mysterious driver contiuned to bump Lin's car...

Lin then lost control for the moment, but regain control again...

She began losing the league while the mysterious driver took his lead...

She got a bit frustrated...But began drifting and turning badly...

Lin was starting to lose her edge...When she drifted, she ran into the side of the rails of the mountain...almost running herself off...

"Shit!..." yelled Lin...

The mysterious driver began taking the league...He had a straight face, without any damage so far...

Suddenly...

he began slowing down...

The racers looking at their phones, T.V.s, and their laptops took notice of this, and began questioning why the mysterious driver is doing this...

Lin began catching up, and eventually took the league again...

Razor was upset at what he was watching...

"You see!...You see there!..." yelled Razor as he pat on a random person's back as they contiuned watching the race...

"That bitch is cheating! She rig this race!" yelled Razor...

Some of the racers were starting to get upset...

The mysterious racer speeded up...

Lin was getting angry that the mysterious driver was toying with her...She then used nitro and went down the mountain quickly...

"Enough of these games!..." yelled Lin...

She smiled as she remain at a good pace and kept her car balance...

Until the mysterious racer used his nitro and contiuned bumping into Lin's car again...

"What the fuck!...What the fuck is he doing!" yelled Lin...

Lin began losing control again, while the mysterious racer took the league...

but again he slow down and let Lin take the league...

People who were watching were getting upset...Many called off their bets, and think Lin is rigging the Race...

Lin had the league, but figure why was he doing this...She thought to herself before he began doing the same thing...

"No one is going to fuck with me or my money!..." yelled Lin...

She slow down her car and let the mysterious driver take the league...

Lin then took advantage and began bumping his car...

The mysterious racer tried to get out of the situation, but Lin kept bumping him until he lost control...

The mysterious racer spun out of control and stop his car...

Lin then took advantage and left him in the dust...

Many racers began cheering, but some were still angry and concerned...

While Lin was happy, putting on a cocky smiled...

The mysterious driver came back fast and bump into Lin's car...this time harder...

Lin was getting worried...The mysterious driver then went on the side of Lin and kept ramming her car...

Lin tried racing on, but her car was getting damaged more and more...

The mysterious driver then bump Lin's car into the rails and off the mountain...

She fell stories high into a wooded area...Lin car has crash down...

While her car was turn upside down...It began lighting on fire...

_A moment passed..._

While the car fire was uprising, Lin kick open her door and crawl out of the car...

She suffer injuries, and couldn't be able to get up...She look and saw her leg was broken...

"Shit!...What the fuck just happened..." said Lin...

While she crawl away from the car, out of no where the mysterious driver pull on the side of her...

_A brief moment pass..._

Lin look as the mysterious driver walk up her while she crawled...

She was angry and badly hurt...

"Muthafucker!...What the fuck were you trying to do!...Kill me!..." yelled Lin...

The mysterious driver contiuned looking at Lin...

"What the fuck do you want!...Who the fuck are you!" yelled Lin...

"Your terrible fate will happen soon...remember the church...Remember when I came to help you!...Remember...Remember when you broke my hear!..." said the mysterious driver...

Lin then realized that sound...The sound of the voice that was talking...

"Wait...No! It can't be!...I erased everything that happened! I alternated reality to where that shit never happened!" yelled Lin...

The mysterious driver pull off his helmet...and reveal it to be...

_Donnie..._

"Well...what do you know...it did happened...and you know what...Your terrible fate will happen soon!...Boys..." said Donnie as he look back at the herse...

Lin look at Donnie's car...

Side doors open to reveal people in robes wearing scary or horrifying masks...

"What!...Donnie!...Donnie what's going on!..." yelled Lin...

She crawl to Donnie...She grab onto his foot...but kick her hand away...

"Sorry Lin!...You choose your ride to die for...now I choose my ride to live for...and the **Severe Unhealers** will make you and your boyfriend pay!" yelled Donnie...

Donnie went to the herse and pulled out a casket from the back of the herse and laid it on the ground...

"Here's your final resting place...and this time...your going to stay dead..." said Donnie...

He went and got into his herse, while the mask men grab Lin and force her into the casket...

Lin cried and beg...

"Please no!...PLEASE NO!..." yelled Lin...

Even one member stomp his feet onto Lin's broken leg...

She cried in pain while they force her in and slam it shut...

They put the casket in the herse while Lin cried out...

"Please! DONNIE!...LET ME OUT!...LET ME OUT!" yelled Lin...

The men got into the car and drove off into the darkness...

The rest of the racers and people didn't catch what happened, due to static interference...but the monitors turn back on and Lin and the mysterious driver was no where to be found...

The racers then thought Lin pulled a fast one to get the 100 million for herself, but some had doubts of what really happened to Lin...

At the crash site, there was a picture that fell out of Donnie's jacket...

It appeared they target the next former Saint...

_Carlos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lin is now a goner, but what will happen next...And who are the Severe Unhealers?...FIND OUT NEXT TIME!<strong>

**Please Revew Saints Row Fan...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>The night contiuned on while the rain finally past...<p>

The scene changes inside of a nice suburban house...there are photos of what appears to be Carlos Mendoza and spanish woman together...The spanish woman and Carlos in the pictures were having good moments, and even the spanish woman was holding something in a blanket...

Up the stairs in a bed room...Carlos lays asleep with the same spanish woman in bed with him...

**(Carlos wife...Isabela Keyes from Dead Rising...Know now as Isabela Mendoza)**

**!**

**(0_o )**

Carlos and Isabela remained asleep...peacefully...The only sounds were presents were the clocks in the house ticking down and wind blowing through their window...

Until...

A sudden loud thump woke Isabela up...

Isabela freaked out more...Her eyes widen as She awoke in fear, looking around the room...She breathe hard, but slow her breathing when things look calm...She then look at Carlos...

"What was that?..." Isabella said to herself...

A baby is heard crying in the other room...

"Oh No...Carlos...Carlos wake up..." said Isabela as she push on Carlos arm...

Carlos was slowly waking up...He open his eyes and yawn as he looks at Isabela...

"What time is it?..." said Carlos looking at a alarm clock...

"Carlos...Cailida is crying...go to your daughter...check and see if she's okay..." said Isabela...

Carlos was tired, but felt the need to make sure things were fine...

"Fine..." said Carlos as he yawns...

Carlos put on some Saint's houseshoes and got out of bed...

"Leave the bedroom door open!...I just want to make sure that your alright..." said Isabela...

"Thanks, but she's probably crying because she's hungry or needs her dad to rock her to sleep...I'll be back Isabela..." said Carlos...

Isabela worried as she laid in bed...

Carlos went in the hall as the crying got louder...

He came to Cailida's room, but when he came to the door...Everything got silence...

He look around...He felt a small feeling...A strange negative vibe that sent shivers down Carlos spine...

the house was getting darker all of a sudden...Carlos nodded his head, and knock out of his worry trace...

He ignore it and went into his daughter's room...

There was pink wall paper, Capcom action figures and toys all over the ground, and the sound of Cailida's crib toy making the sound of a Lullaby songs...

Thunder and lighting was heard again, showing it was raining unexpectedly...

Carlos came over to his daughter's crib...He went over and look at her...She was asleep, but woke silently to see her father...

"¿Qué Pasa **(What's up)** Cailida...How's my little 3 year old girl doing?..." said Carlos...

Cailida smiled as Carlos rub her cheek, showing comfort for his daughter...

"I'm so happy that your in my life...I'm so happy to get another chance...Make sure you don't follow in your daddy's footstep...I want you to grow up and do something important with your life Cailida...Don't go into gang banging like your old man here...Even though you can't understand me...I still love you...no matter what Cailida..." said Carlos...

Carlos kiss his daughter on the head...He contiuned to smile at her while she smile back at him...

While he smiled...

He notice something odd with Cailida toy crib music...It stop rotating and stop playing...

Carlos look at the toy, and took a closer look to turn it back on...Everything was working right, but was figuring out why it wasn't turning on...He tap and even bang on the toy to get it to work...

He finally was able to play the music...He smiled, but it quickly went away when he noticed that the music that was playing wasn't the exact same tune it orginial plays...

It played a more soft creepy tune that made Carlos feel uncomfortable...

**(The Song Of Unhealing...From the Creepypasta BEN...Once again...Google it or look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about...Back to the read...)**

"What's the hell is wrong with this thing?...Your mother must remind me to get you a new crib..." said Carlos...

Carlos couldn't do much more to the music that play...He went to the door to go let his daughter rest...but before he left...He took one last look at his daugther...

"Goodnight Cailida...Sweet dreams..." said Carlos...

Cailida sat up and look at her dad...She grip the bars of the crib and stared at him...

"Daddy...You can't go, unless you want your terrible fate to happen soon..." said Cailida as she puts on a wide smile...

Carlos look at Cailida for the moment...

He was a little shock and confused figuring out why Cailida can now talk...

"Cailida?...Cailida?...Your talking?..." said Carlos...

"Why yes daddy...I'm here to ensure your safety, because death will be amongest you Third Street Saints and I don't want you to die a horrible painful death..." said Cailida...

Carlos was getting a little scared, and more shock at what his daughter was saying...

"Cailida?...What are you talking about?...Your starting to scare daddy more than ever..." said Carlos...

Cailida began laughing sinsterly...

"You better go check on mother...Tell her I'm alright daddy..." said Cailida...

Carlos look down the hall at the room and saw the bedroom door was closed...

He quickly walk up to the door...He try to open it, but it was lock...

"Isabela...Isabela open the door..." said Carlos...

No answer...

Carlos bang on the door, but no answer...

Carlos quickly ran downstairs, grab a .44 Shepherd off of a kitchen shelf...He race upstairs, wanting to shoot the door down...

But when he got up there...The door was unlock...

Carlos pointed his gun at the door as he open own its own...

He was scared out of his wits...He was outside the door, fearing for the worst...

"Isabela!...Isabela are you in there!...Please answer me!" yelled Carlos...

_A moment pass as everything got silence..._

Carlos was ready to open fire out of Panicking...until...

"Carlos...Carlos...Carlos Mendoza...Are you out there?..." said Isabela's voice calmly inside the bedroom...

"Isabela?...Isabela is that you?..." said Carlos...

_Another moment pass..._

"Well of course Carlos...Its your lovable wife that'll always love you forever and ever...Did you check on our daughter?...Did you see why she was crying?..." said Isabela's voice...

"Isabela...Our daughter...Our daughter was...She...I...I don't know what to believe...Right now I feel like Shaundi...and not in a good way..." said Carlos...

"You shouldn't mention that Saints name...You shouldn't have became a Saint in the first place Carlos...You worthless piece of shit!..." yelled Isabela in a demon form...

Carlos felt a evil present...He felt the whole place was talking to him, touching him, and even hurting him...He felt things like needle inching in his skin...

"Isabela...Cailida...what the fuck is going on!" yelled Carlos...

Isabela came out the room, but her face was the face of a evil demon...

Carlos eyes widen...

"You shouldn't have became a Saint Carlos! We could have been happy...**Y̥̟̺͉͖͈͍ͨ͜ö̪̞͚̠͈́ͅū͇̻̺͊̒̇ ̝͙͉̦͚̘̉̎s̲̜̤̽̾͑̃̔͜ḩ̱̪̻͓̋o̝̠͙̙ u̜͒̌ͩ̓́̀l̹̹̝̖̰͂̎͋̓̑ͯd͉̻̟͠ͅn̛͕ ̺ ̣̖ͅͅ'̧̦̩̲ͧ̀ͅt̢͎̠͍̠͚̝ͥͫ̂̌ ̮̠͕̙̲̐̋́h̥̠̭̮̍̾̂ͭ̈́̔͊a̵͍̣v̪̭̺ͣͪ ̝̜̲ë̠̗̲́ͅ ̼̥͙̫͇d̰̤̣̰̲ͪ̊ͥo͙͈̪̐̏n͎̫̒̎ͫͪ̐̔͗ ̖̠̭̪̞e̼̞̯ͭ̏͊ͩ̉ͩ ̣̻ͯ̋͒ͭ̽t̪̜̹̠̩̻ͥ͋̑̇h͇̩͐͛́ìͦ̋̈s ̟̿ͅ Ca%rlos.!"** yelled Isabela

Isabela walk towards Carlos...

Carlos turn around, but saw his strange daughter out of her crib, facing him...

"No! Not you too!...Cailida!...What's going on!..." yelled Carlos...

"How should I know daddy!...I'm only three!..." yelled Cailida as her eyes turn into a shadow of darkness with blood leaking out of them...

Suddenly...

Cailida's face began twisting and turning in a real face pace, and morph into...

**(thats correct fans...BEN IS BACK AND HE IS PISSED!...)**

Ben let out a loud child scream...His mouth drop larger than ever...

Carlos turn around away from BEN, but Isabela knock Carlos gun out of his hand and push Carlos down the stairs...

He fell backwards, falling down to the downstairs floor hard...

Carlos was helpless...He spotted his .44 Shepherd...He crawl and reach for it, but Isabela came out of no where and kick it away from him...

Isabela laugh, but her voice was starting to change where Carlos can recognize it...

"Don't you remember Carlos...Don't you remember what you and your friend Lin did at the church...don't you want to know what will happen to the Saints?...You did this! They were dead! AND YOU BROUGHT THEM BACK!...YOU CHANGE WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN A DREAM!" said Isabela demon voice...

Carlos recognized the voice as Lil Joker...

"No! NO! NOO! Can't be!...The Boss killed your ass back at Stilwater! Your supposed to be dead! Lin change all that!...Why are you doing this!...Where is my family!..."yelled Carlos...

Isabela/Lil Joker laugh...Isabela/Lil Joker snap his/her hands...BEN came out of no where in front of Carlos...

While Carlos was on the ground, BEN levitated Carlos head and slam it against the wall 10 times...

He passed out after the 3rd time...His face was severly bruise...**(Something like how Zombie Carlos look like)**

His head was bleeding all over...

"Round up the boys...We have another one for the ritual..." said Isabela/Lil Joker...

Mask Men barge into Carlo's house, and brung in a casket...

While Carlos was passed out...The Mask Men put Carlos in the casket, and slam it shut...

They took the Casket outside and loaded it into the hearse...

Then men bow to Lil Joker/Isabela and took off with Carlos...

BEN look at Isabela/Lil Joker...

"What do we do about his wife and daughter?..." said BEN

Lil Joker/Isabela look at BEN with a smirk look...

"The world is looking for superstars...so we will give them superstars...but for his family...We will put them in the ritual too...No good can come out of a next generation of violence!...its time we show the world the true strength of our cult...**The Severe Unhealers **will be known and soon the world will be clense forever!" yelled Lil Joker/Isabella...

He/She raise her hands up, and laugh sinsterly while his/her eyes turn yellow with red and green pupils...

* * *

><p><strong>Rain, Rain go away...Come back another day<strong>

**The Saints are close to gone...Lil Joker took another one**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME: WHEN WE CONTIUNED ON WITH THE CURRENT SAINTS...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**(Sorry for the long wait, too busy with things and couldn't think what can happen next...But I finally got the idea...so on with the story...)**

* * *

><p>In the town of Stilwater, remaining as a dark and stormy town...<p>

Within the church, mask men remain hiding inside, still conversating and sulking around it...

A mask man came to a room where Lil Joker was sitting looking at a broken Plasma Screen...Lil Joker watch a commerical on the Saints...

"Master...I have a question for you...this can't wait..." said the mask man...

Lil Joker put his head down...

"What is it Ace?...Right now, I feel something inside of me...something that isn't right..." said Lil Joker...

"Sir, even though we have the former Saints, Lin and Carlos...and Carlos family...but...What do we do now? Do we bait them? Reveal to the world that they are alive? Use them as hostages?...What do we do sir?...We can't keep waiting around...We need answers..." said Ace...

"Ace...I've been thinking...how is it that we are stuck in one area, how is it that we remain underground talking about our plans?..." said Lil joker...

"Master? techically we are above ground...what are you talking about?..." said Ace...

"Ace, I feel like I'm working for my dead boss again...That asshole Adriano was always a fucking idiot...A fucking no good piece...of shit!...He had me and the mafia work underground and went unnoticed til he saw what the Saints did and died without even a fight!...What does that tell you Ace?...A fucking organization dead...The Saints..._The Third Street Saints_...They are growing...become more popular...more stronger...more better and becoming more advance than the average gang...they turn into a organization they turn against their own roots...they went from rags to riches, left the street life and gone into high life..." said Lil Joker...

"Sir...What are you talking about?..." said Ace...

"Ace...I'm tired of that damn Saints idiot...So I thought of a wait to even the score...We need to fight fire with fire with those Saints...Its time I take control and battle the Saints with their own tactics..." said Lil Joker...

"Master...Whater are you talking about?...What about the ritual?...What about BEN?..." said Ace...

Lil Joker put his head down...

"Ace...BEN isn't real..." said Lil Joker...

"What?..." said Ace...

"BEN wasn't real to begin with Ace...BEN was something made up from some scary shit I look up over the internet...I made him come to life out of that Son of Samedi book...I used BEN to scare the Saints leader, I'd fuck with his mind...BEN is nothing more than a entity morph dummy under my control...I can change it into anything I please...Hell, I can change it into a giant spider or a bug with fucking razor sharp teeth...As long as I got that dark voodoo book, I can change reality..." said Lil Joker...

"Master...what about the ritual!..." said Ace...

"There isn't no ritual, it was a code I used Ace...We kidnap the former Saints, I'm planning on something for them later later...but for now, its time we rule and destroy...What we need to do is change our names...change our looks...and change our strategy..." said Lil Joker...

"What are you planning Master..." said Ace...

Lil Joker laugh a little...

"We take over Stilwater and Steelport...We take from the Saints and leave them for dead...We take it and do things my way...Address this to everyone Ace...Stilwater is going to be mine soon..soon after, will be Steelport...No more we are going to sit by while the Saints rule over...Its our time now...We're are the ones who will get this shit started!..." yelled Lil Joker...

The scene fades out while Lil Joker laughs...

The scene fades in to where the Boss was opening his eyes, seeing a figure in front of him...

"Boss...Boss..." echo the figure...

The Boss burp...and was sitting outside the Broken Shillelagh...having too many to drinks...The figure he was looking at was Pierce...

"Pierce?...Pierce what the fuck happened?...I went to get a drink and suddenly I'm outside...Wierd?..." said the Boss...

"Boss?...Did you spend your whole night drinking?..." said Pierce

"Yea...I kept getting this strange feeling, and I couldn't get to sleep...so I headed here, and I guess I ended up outside...anyways forget it, so what brings you here?..." said the Boss...

"I came to let you know that Kinzie is all done with Gat...He's still in the pod, but she won't go on without you bein there Boss..." said Pierce...

The Boss got up from the ground quickly...

"Seriously? Gat's back? Well lets not waste anytime...Lets go!..." yelled the Boss...

He came over to Pierce car and was about to get in...

"Wait!...Don't you want to go get dress first?...You smell like my grandma's rug...and I'm only sayin that in a nice..." said Pierce...

"Well okay...I'll get some clothes...is everyone else at Kenzie's pad?..." said the Boss...

Pierce came around the other end...

"No...We're all at the Saints HQ...We want to throw a party for Gat...What you think?..." said Pierce...

The Boss got into the car, follow by Pierce...

"I think we are wastin time...Lets go see this fucker and raise some hell like old times..." said the Boss...

**(Okay so this is a mission where you buy clothes...Simple right...unless you fail by destroying the car or killing Pierce...I know someone would do it...anyways...back to the story...)**

After the Boss bought some fresh clothes, he got into the car and headed towards Saints HQ...**(The Boss is driving...)**

"Damn...How in the hell you smell nice?...You haven't even tooken a shower!..." said Pierce...

"Two words Pierce...Cheat codes..." said the Boss...

"What?..." said Pierce...

"Nothing...so anyways...Have you seen Shaundi?..." said the Boss...

"Yea, she was too excited to know that Gat was coming back...We probably need to get some restrains from the girl..." said Pierce

"The girl needs a beer and maybe some alone time with her Boss..." said the Boss...

"Ew! Man keep that shit between you and her...I don't need to know what the fuck you two be doing..." said Pierce...

"Oh come on Pierce...You know if we made a sex tape it would make millions..." said the Boss...

"I don't need to know, Alright...Its already bad enough that Kinzie has been going on and on about a sex tape with her and her secret admirer..." said Pierce...

"I need to have a few words with Kinzie...but focusing on a different subject...with Gat back in the picture we can focus on bigger things...like how we can expand ourselves..." said the Boss...

"There's a lot to do...but I don't know how Gat's going to react with the new changes..." said Pierce...

"Trust me...Hand him a gun and things will go back to normal..." said the Boss...

"I don't think normal can define Gat..." said Pierce...

"Point taken..." said the Boss...

The Boss and Pierce made it to the Saints HQ...They got out of the car and headed up the elevator...Once the elevator doors open they saw the Saints were all by a pod,

including Professor Genki, Mayor Reynolds, Zimos, Oleg, Shaundi, Kinzie, Angel, Viola, Roger** (From Urban Legend Vs. Street Legend),** Jenny Jaros** (From the DLC "Gangstas In Space" without that movie costume),** Jimmy Torbitson **(From the DLC "Trouble With Clones"),** Josh Birk and the rest of the 3rd Street Saints...

They all hundle around the pod waiting for the Boss presents...

They Boss came up through the group, he came by Shaundi...

"Okay...I'm here...So...Lets open this fucker and get back our raging trigger happy Gat back!..." yelled the Boss...

Kenzie, Oleg, and Jimmy both work on the pod to make sure that everything is in effect so Johnny wouldn't have any problem...Kenzie and Oleg took a step back while Jimmy had his hand on a switch...

"Okay...You guys are ready?...We don't know if this will be the same Gat as we all know...or will it be?" said Jimmy...

"Yea...we are...Just open it would you Jimmy..." said the Boss...

"Are you guys sure?...Cause I have to go to the bathroom and we probably should work more of the exhaust pipes-"

"Will you shut up and open the damn thing!" yelled Viola...

"Geez...Sorry!..." yelled Jimmy...

Jimmy pull the switch and the whole Pod started to shoot out electrical bolts and the room started to shake...

Everyone was trembling and holding onto things...

The Pod was even cracking and blowing out smoke...The room pictures and statues were falling to the ground...

"Oh shit! WE MADE A MISTAKE! GATS GOING TO BE A FUCKING MONSTER!" yelled Pierce...

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Birk

Shaundi punch Birk in the face...

"Woah do it again, do it again!..." said Roger...

Shaundi punch Roger in the face...

After a few trembles...Everything started to calm down and the pod open...Roger slowly got himself off the ground, and help Birk up...

Smoke came out as Gat was coming out of the Pod...

**(You can see Gat's foot but not the whole body yet...)**

Everyone look as the smoke started to clear...As soon the smoke cleared everyone look in pure shock and joy...

"Gat?..." said the Boss...

The smoke clear, showing Gat back to his orginal form, but with the white hair cut **(Gat from Saints Row 2)**

"Woah...*Cough* *Cough* What the fuck happened, where am I!" yelled Gat...

"Gat!" yelled Shaundi as she came running over to Gat, giving him a hug...

Everyone came over happy to see Gat, but he wasn't happy himself...

"Well, nice to see ya back man..." said the Boss...

Gat look around and was confused and a little bit angry...

"What the fuck is going on?...Where are we?...How come we aren't in Stilwater?..." said Gat...

"Don't you remember Gat?...The Syndicate's plane hijack us here..." said Pierce...

"Syndicate?...Who the fuck is the Syndicate? The last thing I remember is sayin to the Boss we're going to hit up the new bank that was in town..." said Gat...

"What?...You don't remember your ass gettin cap by the Syndicate? Or being zombifed?..." said Pierce...

"Zombified?..." said Gat...

"I'll tell you later..." said the Boss...

"Alright! What the fuck is going on! Who are these people, where the fuck are we, and why is there a fucking nerd handing me a comic book!" yelled Gat...

Jimmy was nervous handing Gat a _Gangstas In Space _and a red sharpie to sign it...

"Excuse me...Johnny...I'm your number one fan!...John...Johnny...Gat...Will you do...the honor...of...signing...this..."said Jimmy...

Gat look at the comic...

"What the fuck is this shit!" yelled Gat...

"Gat don't you remember anything?...You sold your likeness to Ultor, made a movie which now were workin on a sequel..." said Pierce...

Gat handed Jimmy back the comic without signing it...Gat look at the Boss and came up to him...

"Alright, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I'm going back to Stilwater..." said Gat...

"Gat...Calm down, don't you want to meet a few new members..." said the Boss...

"What new members?..." said Gat...

Kinzie came up to him...

"Its a pleasure to me you Mr. Gat...My name is Kinzie Kensington" said Kinzie holding out her hand for a handshake...

Gat shook Kinzie's hand...

"Okay, so we have a nerd in the group...and I see she has FBI written on her, this better be a damn good reason" said Gat...

Kinzie got a little upset and back herself away from Gat...

"This is Angel De La Muerte..." said the Boss...

Angel look at Gat and nodded...

"Nice to meet ya..." said Angel...

"This is Oleg...The big muscle..." said the Boss...

Oleg held out his hand for a handshake...

"A pleasure to meet you my friend...I heard so much about you..." said Oleg...

Gat shook Oleg's hand...

"Okay?...Since when did the hulk had kids?..." said Gat...

"I find your humor lacking..." said Oleg...

"This is Zimos...Steelport's pimp..." said the Boss...

Zimo's came up to Gat and shook his hand..

"Pleasure to meet ya playa...If you need any hoes for a show, just let me know..." said Zimos with his autovoice...

"Why the fuck do he sound like this?...Seriously? Are there any other people who are much more dangerous..." said Gat...

"Well...You can say that Mr. Gat..." said Viola...

She came over took shake his hand, but Shaundi smack her hand away...

"Don't you even dare!..." said Shaundi...

"Whats your problem!..." said Viola while she rub her hand...

"You are the reason why Johnny died in the first place...don't think for a fucking minute your off the hook that easily...so if you ever come around him again...I swear to god I'll break off that fucking pretty face of yours and shove it into a near by gutter and let the rats have lunch..." said Shaundi...

"Excuse me?..." said Viola...

The Boss got between both Viola and Shaundi..

"Both of you calm down...and Shaundi, we'll make sure she won't repeat her same mistakes again..." said the Boss...

"What!...Your taking her side!...I join the Saints and help you...and I still get treated like this!" yelled Viola...

"Viola you and your associaties were responsible for Johnny's death...why shouldn't I treat you like this, better yet why shouldn't you be dead right now..." said the Boss...

Gat grab Shaundi's gun from her purple tights and aimed it at Viola...

Viola also pull out a shotgun and aimed it at Gat...

Shaundi pulled out a extra gun and aimed it at Viola...

Birk and Roger both loved Shaundi so they both pointed their guns towards each other...

"I'll die for my love you bastard!..." yelled Birk...

"She loved me first, don't you get it!...Your just someone in our way of love!" yelled Roger...

"This is so exciting!" yelled Jenny...

Professor Genki was too busy doing wierd stuff in the background...

"Gat!...Shaundi!" yelled the Boss...

"She killed me and I don't know what the fuck is going on!...and Your expecting to keep this bitch around!" yelled Gat...

"Gat! Viola wasn't the one who killed you! She was part of the job, but she didn't pull the trigger...I made the Syndicate pay for what they did...so lets all put the fucking guns down and lets go about our business..." said the Boss

Everyone stared while they all held their guns at each other...but did what the Boss told them too, but they all gave mean looks to one another...

"I don't care what you do, but you must remember...I'm not you should be mad at..." said Viola...

"No your dead...and if you make one wrong move...soon I'll make that happen..." said Shaundi...

While the whole situation wasn't getting better, everyone started to hear a helicopter arriving...

"Who the hell is that?..." said Pierce...

Everyone went outside to check things out...They all saw a Helicopter in the sky, approaching the HQ helipad...

"Did you invite someone special to the party?..." said Pierce...

"No...Mayor Reynolds and Professor Genki are the only ones...Who else could be that important..." said the Boss...

As the helicopter landed...Everyone look...

Two sexy women came out of the Helicopter...while everyone look surprised at a familiar face coming out of it...

Matt Miller...but he's more business cyber punk than street cyber punk...

Matt Miller was holding a suitcase standing by while another person came out...

A business man came out of the helicopter, with a pull back hairstyle, a well cut business beard...and some Ozzy Osbourne glasses on...

Matt Miller pulled out a cigar and gave it to the business man and pulled out a lighter to light it...

They all slowly walk up and walk inside the Saints HQ while the Saints themselves were confused and had their guard up...

They went back inside and was wondering who was it and why was Matt Miller with someone like that...

"Uhhh...Who the fuck are you?...and what are you doing in place?..." said the Boss...

The Business man laugh...

"For starters...Who leg you got to fuck in order to get a fucking martini...and the name is Goldman...Mr. Goldman" said Mr. Goldman...

He smiled as he shows off his front gold tooth...

* * *

><p><strong>GAT IS FINALLY BACK, but doesn't like how things are...And with this new man named Mr. Goldman, will he be trouble for the Saints? Or will he be help? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it took so long to make another chapter, word of advice...Never buy a used laptop! Okay, enough about my problems, onto the stories and action!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mr. Goldman looks around the Saints HQ...He laugh and put on a cocky smile...The Saints were looking at each other, figuring if someone invited someone named Mr. Goldman...<p>

"Ha, I'm...Impressed, never knew how a small time street gang like the Saints turingn into celebrities? Must be the year of the dragon or some other luck bullshit...So tell me, what are your future plans Mr...?"

While the Saints watch, the Boss didn't wanted to say his name...

"Look it doesn't matter, and Jimmy for the last time stop giving me that fucking look, I'm not giving you my name...so why are you here?..." said the Boss...

Kinzie spotted out Matt Miller, but wasn't the same one from before...

"Miller...How is it that whenever something worst happens your there?...And what happened to you? Did the cyber punk got too old and you decided to become a big boy for once?..." said Kinzie...

"Ha Ha...Very funny Kinzie Kensington...I'm through with pity gang violence and corrupted crimes...I've moved on, and a business partner to one of the famous mult-billionaires of the world..." said Matt...

"Gee...What did you promise him? A collection of Nyte Blade DVD's?..." said Kinzie...

"No! And I will never bet my 10 seasons of Nyte Blade!..." said Matt...

"I don't know who this guy is...but he's alright with me..." said Josh Birk...

Mr. Goldman smirk...

"So this is the Third Street Saints...Who would of thought..." said Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman laugh a little...but his laugh stop once he spotted out a familiar face within the Saints...

"Viola! Viola DeWynter!..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

He walk over as Viola was a little confused...

"Excuse me? But do I know you?..." said Viola...

Mr. Goldman came up to her and smiled as his gold tooth shines...

"No, but I know all about you Ms. DeWynter...I'm a huge fans of you and your lovely deceased sister...Your art work is something to die for..." said Mr. Goldman...

"I know what ya talkin' about playa...I bought a little piece a while back from the DeWynter sisters...You probably seen it back at the Steelport pimps Award show..." said Zimos...

"Ms. DeWynter...Pardon me from asking, but Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?..." said Goldman as he gently grab Viola's hand and kiss it...

Viola blushed...

The Boss step in between Mr. Goldman and Viola...

"Okay, enough with this flirty bullshit and tell me why are you here! Because there's no way a fucking Millionaire-"

"Billionaire..." interrupted Matt Miller...

"What the fuck ever...Billionaire would come to my place, walk straight in and tries leaving with one of the Saints...Now tell me or I'll just lay a fucking bullet in between those fake ass Ozzy glasses you have on..." said the Boss...

Mr. Goldman smiled went away, and flick his cigar on the floor...They both stared eye to eye giving each other dirty looks...

"Okay, lets just get down to business...Because there is something we need to discuss, but first...I need a Martini and second we need to talk in private...Boss to Boss..." said Mr. Goldman as he lit another Cigar and smiled...

The Boss was getting a little pissed off...

"Okay, I'll lead you to my quarters...but if you try anything...I'll break you and beat the shit out of you...you got that!" said the Boss...

"Psh! Lead the way before things turn out the way you don't want them, don't think you can intimidate with your pity nonsense talk...A bitch can talk, but can a bitch walk...Lead the way...bitch..." said Mr. Goldman as he blew smoke...

The Boss and Mr. Goldman kept giving each other dirty looks, but the Boss led to his office while keeping his guard up...

Mr. Goldman snap his fingers, his sexy women sat on the couch while Matt Miller sat on the other far end and began typing on a computer he brought in his suitcase...

The rest of the Saints took the chance to chill for a bit...Everything was settle for the moment...

Gat was by a wine cabinet looking for something to drink...

While he was over there, Shaundi came over and grab his hand...She took him to where no other Saints were around...

"Shaundi where are we going?..." said Gat...

"You'll see..." said Shaundi...

They went to the bathroom, shut and lock the door...

"We need to talk Shaundi about something..." said Gat...

Shaundi look at Gat...

"When were you going to tell me you were with the Boss?..." said Gat...

"Gat...Things were complicated...Everything was getting worse and you died...We recruited new people...It wasn't something I wanted...but I guess its something I have to live with..." said Shaundi...

"Oh yea...Well, I'm sorry if I did die I can't remember all that had happened to me, but thankful I'm back. So what all that happened since I was gone?..." said Gat...

While Gat and Shaundi continued their conversation...The Boss was in his office with Mr. Goldman...The Boss sat in his big chair, with Mr. Goldman sitting across...

"Well, aren't you quite the Capo...A penthouse on a huge building, money and beautiful girls...You on top of the world my friend..." said Mr. Goldman..

"I'm the real deal, and its how I feel...I'm invincible, destructible, and a crew of steel..." said the Boss...

"I see...So tell me, what are you going to do when its time to step down?..." said Mr. Goldman...

"What the fuck are you talking about step down? Do you think I want to? I own both Steelport and Stilwaters...Both cities are under Saint control, do you think I want to step down...fuck no, this is only just the beginning...Its time to go bigger and expand the Saints..." said the Boss...

"Thats where I come in Capo..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Gee, I don't know...You have to earn the chance to be a Saint, Jimmy is only a half Saint for bringing Johnny back to life...I don't think you have enough balls to do so..." said the Boss...

"I'm not joining the fucking Saints! I want to buy the fucking Saints..." said Mr. Goldman...

The Boss gave a confused, but smirky look at Mr. Goldman...

"Buy the Third Street Saints?...You want to buy a street gang?..." said the Boss...

"Look to make it short, your probably just a rookie who likes the power, but now must retire and live like a king...give the Saints, the name, the looks, and the trade marks to a professional business man and I swear to you that they are going to be better than before..." said Mr. Goldman...

"A professional? Do you think I don't know how this game works?...Most of the time random shit happens, and I can't control it and it feels like someone controls me most of the time...Most of those times I have some thing that pops up on my phone called the cheat menu...Press a button and good shit is brought to me...and its free!...and you know what...it feels good and I feel like no one can't stop me...I feel more power and I feel like the ultimate Boss! so what you got to say about that you little bitch..." said The Boss while he looks at the audience...**(Break the fourth wall moment...)**

"What the fuck are you talking about!...Who the fuck are you looking at!" said Mr. Goldman...

The Boss was a little confused at what he was doing...

"Uhhh...Nevermind...so what your saying is I don't know how to run a street gang!" said the Boss...

A paused moment...

"Well, yea...Look, I know how your feeling right now...You feel on top of the world...You have people at your feet, and you probably rob banks where people don't give a shit...I feel like that when my organization has made a success rate and makes 40 billion dollars a year! But there is a time where a leader falls or must quits...No one last forever my friend...and From the looks of it, The Third Street Saints will fall sooner than you think...You must look at the real picture here, all your doing is just taking over place after place...running out gang after gang...and what do you gain? Of course More respect, money, and reputation...but there's always a limit to what your doing and if you push too far above your limit...Then you my friend...Your downfall will be your own doing..." said Mr. Goldman...

The Boss gave a stare to Mr. Goldman...but laugh while Mr. Goldman look confused...

"What are you laughing at? How is this funny?..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Do you listen to the bullshit you come up with...And how you make 40 billion dollars anyways?..what you do? sell bullshit into novels? Or you own a business that sells T-shirts like Ultor did?..." said the Boss...

"You don't get it do you? Do you think this is a joke! Okay, let me break it down for you so your selfish mind can understand...I run a business...A business that was small time...Selling shit illegal shit like drugs, sex, and black market shit...but what I tend to learn is that some shit is illegal because its bad for you...but I made a business of what is bad is now good for ya...My business my friend is Goldmoney Corp...Where when its illegal situations...We turn it into a legal sensation...and my friend...thats what made me into the man today...All the shit you done, well lets face it...It cost you close people to be killed...it cost you your former leader to betray on you...its costing more and more people to fight and it almost cost you your life...If I was in your shoes, that wouldn't happen to me...instead, it would be the exact opposite where more people are recruited...The leader steps down and gives over the crown, and people will still marks you a legacy...and you think you earn this?...No, you didn't earn this...You stole this...and soon it will cost you your life...The power you have now...its going to be gone soon...Your actions are going to cost you everything and if you don't agree with my offer now, you will regret and lose everything of what the Saints have now..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Why don't you take all the bullshit you said and sell it into your sensation shit and make billions off that...Because right now, I'm not buying it!...Look, Your not buying the Saints from me...and I'm not listening to more of your talk...Now why don't you take your phony plastic looking ass hookers and that fake ass gang fighter Miller out of my place before I cap a bullet into that little pity mind you call a skull..." said the Boss...

Mr. Goldman smirk a little...

"Wow...I can't believe so much ignorance live into one person...Enjoy the Saints while they last...because trust me...Your time is coming...and when it does...you either shoot the one who is responsible or shoot yourself to make it end...enjoy the rest of the night..."capo" said Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman left the office...

Back outside in the main room...The Saints are still chatting...Birk was looking around for Shaundi and couldn't find her...but he spotted Jenny Jaros and came up to her...

"So...Jenny is it...Heard your a movie actor too...Don't be star stuck by the Birkman, I'm very approachable and a fine sexy lover...you want me to umm...sign your breasts?..." said Birk...

Jenny look at Birk with a wierd look...

"Ummm...I got to go to the ladies room..." said Jenny...

She rushed off while Josh held a sharpie in his hand...

"Uhh...Okay, I'll just be here when you get back!..." yelled Birk...

Jenny rush off to the bathroom, but didn't want Josh finding her...She went to where the Saints aren't around...She came up to the bathroom, she heard voices coming from it...

"Huh?..." said Jenny to herself...

She lean in closer and recognizes the voices...Shaundi and Gat...She lean in and heard the conversation...

Gat and Shaundi laugh while they caught up on old times...and Shaundi told new adventures within Steelport...

"So your being serious? The Boss actually gave out Christmas gifts? Didn't actually think he was the giving type..." said Gat...

"Me neither...but there are things we don't know about and we still are figuring out more..." said Shaundi...

"Yep...but with that in mind there is something I don't know about though..." said Gat...

Jenny listened in closer and even look through a obvious peephole...

"What is that Gat?..." said Shaundi...

"About us? What about us Shaundi?..." said Gat...

Jenny put her hand over her mouth...

"What about us?..." said Shaundi...

"Are we...you know...still together? Or are we grown apart? Because now I see a different picture of things..." said Gat...

"Gat...Look things are very complicated...I didn't think you would come back...if I would have known a strange nerd would bring you back, I would of been helping the Boss and Pierce..." said Shaundi...

"I see then...Its over between us...you moved on while I was away, but its cool...The Boss is a great guy for a beautiful person like you...too bad though...You could of made one hell of a girlfriend..." said Gat...

As Gat was walking towards the bathroom door...Shaundi pulled him back and kissed him on the lips...

Jenny's eyes widen as she was too shock to see that Shaundi was kissing behind the Boss's back...

Shaundi held Gat in a long passionate kiss...After a long moment, they departed...they stared eye to eye and did it again...

They departed once more...

"Since your back, maybe we can start over..." said Shaundi...

"What about the Boss?...What will he say?..." said Gat...

"He doesn't have to know, aleast not yet...Because I know how he feels about other Saints like Kinzie or Viola...Its time I let go and be with the one I love..." said Shaundi...

As Jenny continued to watch, she felt a sneeze coming on...

"Oh no!..." whispers Jenny...

Jenny let out a big sneeze...alerting both Gat and Shaundi...They both look at the door...

"Is Someone is out there!..." yelled Shaundi...

Jenny quicky ran behind a Pillar as Shaundi came out the bathroom and look around...She even pulled out a pistol and aimed it...

"Whoever you are, come out now before I blow a entire clip into your head!..." yelled Shaundi...

Shaundi look around and saw no one...She sighs...

"Must of been Birk? Maybe that Roger guy?...But I shouldn't worried, both of them are idiots..." said Shaundi...

Gat came behind Shaundi and gave her a hug from behind...

"Let contiuned our chat back at your place..." said Gat...

Shaundi smiled...

They both walk to go find the penthouse elevator to leave...Jenny look at them while they left...

"I can't believe Shaundi is cheating! Cheating is so wrong! Cheating is so so very wrong! Maybe I should tell him? Then again...Maybe I shouldn't...I don't know what to do...who do I go to? I need help? I need advice...maybe...maybe the Boss knows advice...yea...I'll go ask him...then I'll go tell him...Yea...that's what I'll do..." said Jenny...

Jenny went back into the main room, but felt she had to keep things underwrap til she meets up with the Boss...

Mr. Goldman came out in the main room and snap his fingers...

Matt Miller and The sexy women who were right by Jimmy the entired time...Left with Mr. Goldman...

No no wait! Can I get your number or User name for Saintsbook? I NEED TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY OR I'LL LOSE 5 BUCKS TO PIERCE!" yelled Jimmy...

While they all left, Mr. Goldman took one last look at Viola and wink at her...

"See you around...Ms. Viola DeWynter..." said Mr. Goldman...

She once again blushed...

Mr. Goldman got into the helicopter with the sexy women and Miller and took off...

* * *

><p><strong>So much has happened in so little time...<strong>

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fan...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>It's a good example of how you take what you have and you say, 'What can happen in the next?'<em>"— Danny Bilson **

**(Saints Row 4 Is said to be wilder than the other past games, lets just hope its more serious than the whole sex jokes from the third)**

* * *

><p>The next day came and back in Stilwater the Saints remain Icons within the city. Fans continued to wear purple clothes, support the Saints, and even try to act like Saints themselves. Their old movie theater hideout has turn into the Ultimate Saint Organization where business and everything in Stilwater is kept under control.<p>

As it remain under Saint control, there was something that was wrong with Stilwater though...The Rain continued pouring and hasn't stop within days...Even sometimes lighting strikes randomly from the sky without question...There has been rumors that people suddenly are falling from the sky...The Third Street Saints ignore these situations for days now...but they are getting worse and worse as the weeks go by...

While walking, Brooke Price and Kyle MacTavish been patrolling the streets of Stilwater...Kyle has been investigating the rumors, so far he hasn't seen nothing out of the usual...

Brooke was upset that Monica Hughes had them place somewhere else...

"I can't believe it Kyle! We are siblings to the best people around, and look where we are! This sewer trap where the most ridiculous people are! What is that crazy bitch up to now! My brother is across the world fighting the real fight while you and I are stuck here trying to look for small timers!...Your brother wouldn't even want this for you Kyle!" yelled Brooke...

**"**Look at it the way Brooke, at least ye don't have to put up wi' senator monica hughes...she can be ah real huir sometimes but I dont want tae get fired, coz this is the only job I can get as ah rookie...if we do our job right, we won't have to do jobs or hear from stilwater again, causey gangs, and corrupted senates...We will be on the battle field living up to our brothers..." said Kyle...

"Good point Kyle, but I just want some real action...Not stupid small stuff, you know..." said Brooke...

"Don't worry Brooke, I promise when this is over, we shall go on ah little vacation...Ye and me together as friends..." said Kyle...

Brooke gave a confused look to Kyle...

"Friends?...Kyle what do you mean?" question Brooke...

"What ye think I mean Brooke? We need ah break anyways, and besides...Haven't you always thought of me that way?...Is there something I should know about?..." said Kyle...

Brooke look at Kyle, but blush at him...

A interruption happened on Kyle's walkie talkie...

* * *

><p><em>"MacTavish! MacTavish come in over!..."<em>

* * *

><p>Kyle pick up his walkie talkie...<p>

"This is Kyle MacTavish over...Come in..." said Kyle...

* * *

><p><em>"We have another situation! We found another dead body in a alleyway, no finger prints or clues, but witness says that the victim fell randomly out of the sky...Any more of calls like this and we're going to have to turn our police cars into choppers...Look for any usual suspects in the area, over..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Roger, Just send me the coordinates and I'll be there shortly..."<em>

* * *

><p>"Keep patrolling this side of Stilwater, I'll be back Brooke..." said Kyle...<p>

Kyle quickly grab a random police cruiser and headed towards the area...

The cop of the police cruiser came out of a donut shop and ran after his car...

"HEY! YOU CAN"T DO THAT! STOP THAT MAN!..." yelled the police office...

Brooke laugh as Kyle took off...While she continued patrolling, she saw someone in purple, who appear to be a drug dealer in his 20's picking on a little girl...

"Give it back! Give me my new ball back! I paid 20 bucks for that new Saints ball!" yelled the little girl...

The bully kept teasing the girl, holding the ball over her head while she couldn't reach it..

"Come on! get the Ball...Oh that's right...Your too small and weak...Why don't you drop your colors little girl!..You don't have what it takes to be a true Saint..." said the bully...

He push the little girl to the ground and laugh...

The little girl was about to cry out tears...

Brooke took notice and went over to the bully...

"Hey!..." yelled Brooke...

She aimed her gun at the Bully...The bully stop and was frighten at the sight of her gun...

"Why don't you give back that ball! Nice and slow, before I shoot you somewhere too small and weak..." said Brooke...

"Hey! You cops always got to harass us Saints! Why don't you go suck a d-"

Brooke shot a bullet into the ground by his shoe...

"Next time I won't miss, want to finish that sentence!...You know I don't get you hoodlums and your stupid ego ways! This whole town is stupid and your stupid colors are stupid! What type of gang would actually use purple as a color! Seriously! Now give that ball back, before you lose one..." said Brooke...

The bully was upset, but decide to give the ball back anyways...

"Yay!..." said the little girl...

"There you happy now...Ma'am!" yelled the bully...

"Now be a good boy, go turn around and walk away..." said Brooke...

"Yea...how about...I do this!" yelled the Bully...

He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Brooke...

"Fuck the police!" yelled the bully...

He shot a few rounds at Brooke, but she quickly dodge...The little girl shriek in terror, but Brooke moved the little girl out the way...What the bully did that was plain stupid was how the way he was shooting...

"You dumbass! Your not supposed to aim and shoot it while your arm goes up! Its not a pop gun!" yelled Brooke...

The Bully also didn't know that he just ran out of bullets, he tried shooting but no good...

"Oh shit!" yelled the Bully...

He threw the gun and took off...

"Hey! Stop at once!" yelled Brooke...

Brooke and the Bully set off on a chase, the bully ran through yard after yard while Brooke was on his tail...He even try throwing stuff to block Brooke Price's way, such as trash cans, vending machines, and even the Saint Flow Mascots dancing around by the Saint's Planet...

Brooke was dodging every thing, and even was catching up to him more...The Bully was losing his breathe...he eventually ran inside an old Saints hideout...The church where it remain in a darkest area of the town...and still preoccupied by Lil Joker...

As he ran inside he saw other men in robes...He thought they were part of the church...

"Hey! Hide me! There's a woman chasing after me! She's evil and she wants to destroy this church! Please help me!" yelled the Bully...

One of the men came in front of him, he pulled down his hood to reveal it to be Lil Joker...Lil Joker look at the gang banger and saw Brooke was headed towards the church...He had a curious gaze upon his eyes...

"So can you help me ditch this crazy woman!" yelled the bully...

Lil Joker look at him, but put his hand behind his back...

"Sorry...I can't help you, so leave this church you corrupted soul-"

A electronic beep was heard coming from behind Lil Joker's back...

The Bully was curious...

"Leave now!..." yelled Lil Joker...

"But...But...But...Help me dude! Please, that fucking woman is crazy!" yelled the Bully...

Lil Joker pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the bully...

"I said leave! Now!" yelled Lil Joker...

The Bully got more scared, but couldn't risk dying in a strange dark church...He went out the way he came in, while Brooke remain on his tail...

"Ha ha! Got you now you punk!" yelled Brooke...

"Oh no! Geez lady! Can't you leave me the hell alone!" yelled the Bully...

Brooke and the Bully contiuned their chase in the streets, but something wierd suddenly started to happened...

**(Picture this part in slow motion...)**

While Brooke chase after the Bully...A car that was going forward, began backing up in high speed to where Brooke and the Bully were...Brooke saw the car, and her eyes widen...Brooke gasp as the car was about to hit the Bully...

"Look out!" yelled Brooke...

The Bully saw the car, and quickly moved out the way...The Bully moved just in time before the car had a chance to hit him...Brooke relief herself that he didn't get hit or her...But the car reverse and was following him and at fast speed...

"What...What the fuck is happening!..." yelled the bully...

The Bully moved out the way, but soon more cars appeared and began trying to run the Bully over...

Brooke was also encountering the same problem...Soon more Cars were suddenly showing up trying to ram into her...She even laid out warning shots to the drivers...

"STOP YOUR CARS OR I'LL BE FORCE TO TAKE ACTION!" yelled Brooke...

The drivers were not responding, and a lot of them look like they aren't even driving their cars...Some were even yelling out their windows for help...

Brooke continued to dodge more and more cars in the streets...but when she dodge some cars went and killed off innocent people walking by...

"Oh my gosh! What's happening! I need to move somewhere else for more people get hurt!..." yelled Brooke...

When she took to higher grounds, the cars were still trying to ram her but couldn't get to her...She stop to catch her breathe...but she saw the Bully running across a park field looking back at the cars he was running from...While the Bully was distracted, he didn't know there were cars coming at different angle...

"LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT NOW!" yelled Brooke...

but her yells weren't big enough for the Bully to here...

While he did out run cars, he smiled while he look back...

"I'm faster than those weak ass cars, you can't touch me! So fuck idiotic driv-"

Suddenly...The Bully was struck by a Bulldog hummer in front of him and was soon was struck by multiple cars in all different angles...Killing him...His body was mangled with bones breaking out of his body...

Brooke covered her mouth as she saw the horror of what happened to that bully who taunted her and bully the little girl...Brooke panic and tried to call Kyle...but she realized that she doesn't have her walkie talkie...She look and saw her walkie talkie by the church she first saw the bully ran out of...

She knew she would get smash if she had the chance to run over, but she couldn't stay like this...Even there were cop cars trying to run her over...People also tried getting out of their cars, but were ran over by more traffic...

Brooke took a deep breathe and ran over to where her Walkie Talkie was...She quickly dodge more and more cars coming at her...She was getting closer and closer...

As she was about to pick her up Walkie Talkie...She was struck by a Hearse...The car did damage, but only broke both her legs...

"AGGGHHHHHHHH!" yelled Brooke...

She manage to get her Walkie Talkie, and tried to get a signal to Kyle...but more cars were coming at angles and were about to finish the job...But they suddenly stop right before they had the chance to crush her...

"Wha?..." said Brooke...

Brooke laid hurt outside the church doors...but Lil Joker came out to where she was and pointed to her...

"Take her inside...She seen too much already..." said Lil Joker...

She laid on the ground of the concrete by the church...and to get in contact with Kyle...

* * *

><p><em>"Kyle! Kyle please come in!"<em>

* * *

><p>Kyle was searching for more witnesses, but heard Brooke on his Walkie Talkie...he quickly pick up his Walkie Talkie...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Brooke! Brooke what's wrong!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Kyle! Kyle something wierd just happened! I think both my legs are broke...I don't know how to explain it!...Please...help me...Wait! Hold on Kyle...I think there's some people to help me...Wait! Who are you! What are you doing!...Let me go! STOP...LET GO OF ME!...GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! OWWWW! MY LEGS! PLEASE STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! Kyle!...KYLE HELP ME!...HELP ME!<em>

* * *

><p>The transmission cut...<p>

"Brooke! Brooke come in!...BROOKE!" yelled Kyle...

Kyle quickly rush out with another police cruiser. The cop of that same police cruiser came out of a XXX store...

"HEY! NOT AGAIN!" yelled the office...

Kyle took off and put on a siren...He quickly went to where Brooke was last seen...

_20 minutes later..._

Kyle saw groups of crowds standing by piles of cars smash...There were many Ambulances surrounding the area, helping people out their car and coming to injury ones too...

Kyle spotted out the channel 6 T.V. crew and the famous Jane Valdarama doing a scope on the massive pile ups all over the area...

"Please let me through!...I got to find someone! Let me get some room! I need answers!..." yelled Kyle as he tries to make it through a crowd of people...

He heard Jane interview about the crash, but didn't like the sight of a war zone...

_"Breaking news, drivers killed, slay, and cars were destroyed...today has to be one of the horrified moments of Stilwater history...Who would of thought that drivers today would of had more control, but it seems like today was a off day for them...Massive pileups and many injured, but the cause behind this tragic scene is unclear and unsure...Victims of the scene said their cars were acting strange and began turning tricks...not in a good way, to where the car felt it was possessed and were trying to aim for certain people that were only passing by or trying to avoid being hit...Even police cruisers have lost control and said their cars must of been hack or maybe taken control by a hacker...Today many have lost their lives, especially a 26 year old **Marvin **who is a local Drug Dealer, who believed he had the best product in Stilwater, was killed harshly when multiple cars pin Marvin down and struck him with all their might...Witness who is a little Saint fan said that Marvin was harassing her, and a lady officer came by to help...She chase Marvin down, but it seem to where the tragic scene occurred...Still the current whereabouts of the office is unknown...So much destruction, yet so little time...I'm Jane Valdarama with your Stilwater and Steelport news..."_

Kyle heard all what he could...after the interview he went over to the little girl...

"Hey! Hey little girl!" yelled Kyle...

The little girl look at Kyle curious as he came over...

Kyle pulled out a picture of Brooke...

"Have you seen this woman?..." said Kyle...

"Yea! That's the woman who saved me from that creep..." said the little girl...

"Can you tell me where she went?..." said Kyle...

"Ummm...Mister I don't know...She ran after that creep through alleys and yards...but I think she went by the church..." said the little girl...

Kyle look at the Stilwater church, but knew that she couldn't be in there...

"Well, look...Someone took my friend, and I need to get her back...She's in a lot of pain and she needs medical help...So if you know anything, and find out information...let me know okay?..." said Kyle...

The little girl agreed and nodded...as Kyle walk away the little girl recognized something about Kyle...

"Hey! You look familiar...Have I seen you in one of my video games?..." said the little girl...

Kyle look at her with a strange look...

"Kids...Just hang in there Brooke, I'm coming for ya...Even I might have to go to people that knows this city better than I do..." said Kyle while he look at a picture of Brooke...

The scene cuts to where Brooke is hanging upside down in a dark room where light was only shining on her...Bleeding drops of blood while Lil Joker feels on her with a Sharp bladed knife...

Brooke was scared...but was in a look of pain...

He stop the knife on her face...and look at her...

"Did you know, that you look so much happier when your frown is turn upside...I think I should fix that, let me cut that frown upside down...then you will always be happy and you have one person to thank for that...Mr. Joker..." said Lil Joker with a sinister laugh...

Brooke closed her eyes and let out a loud scream...but no one on the outside could hear her...

* * *

><p><strong>Cars going crazy, rain keeps going, and people falling out of the sky...but who to blame for it! And what will happen to Brooke Price?<strong>

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fan...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

><p>The scene cuts to Mr. Goldman's office penthouse suite in Goldmoney Corp. in Stilwaters late at night where Matt Miller is pacing back and forth and Mr. Goldman sits in his chair smoking a cigar...<p>

Matt Miller looks at Mr. Goldman curiously while he continues to pace...

"Mr. Miller...What is the problem? I don't see why you are worried..." said Mr. Goldman...

Matt stop pacing and look at Mr. Goldman...

"Why are you sitting there smoking! Don't you see that the Saints aren't going to back down! Our business is expanding and the Saints are in the way...Taking them down isn't going to be a walk in the park mate' This is going to be a bloody war!" yelled Matt...

Mr. Goldman laugh, but Matt was looking confused onto why...

"I don't get why you think this is a game! Don't you get that the Saints are going to back down!" yelled Matt...

Mr. Goldman smiled at Matt and pulled out something inside a Saints bag he had stuff under his office table...

"What's that? Did you really bought filty Saints shit!" yelled Matt...

Mr. Goldman pulled everything out of the Saints bag onto the table...As he did, he pulled out bobble head dolls of the current Saints...Pierce, Gat, Shaundi, The Boss, and newer bobble head dolls Kinzie, Zimos, Oleg, Angel, Josh Birk, and Jenny Jaros...

As Mr. Goldman sets up the bobble head dolls, Matt was wondering what Mr. Goldman was up too...

"Mate' I don't know what your doing, but I hope this isn't some type of supernatural shit or you actually like playing with dolls!..." said Matt...

Mr. Goldman arrange the bobble head dolls in a order...Angel, Zimos, Pierce, Viola, Oleg, Kinzie, Birk, Jenny, Shaundi, and Gat...but left the Boss bobble head doll aside from the rest...

"Wait, you put one aside from the rest...The leader is the one who's on top of the Saints..." said Matt...

"Ha ha...Correct Mr. Miller...The leader is the one on top of the Saints, and why is that?..." said Mr. Goldman...

Matt look confused...

"I don't know..." said Matt...

"Matt, look closely at the table..." said Mr. Goldman...

Matt took a closer look...but still couldn't get what he's saying...

Mr. Goldman sigh...he then revert the table into a chess board and put the Saints still in their order onto the board...but moving the Angel piece out in front...

Mr. Goldman then place idols statues of himself onto the board...

Matt now figured he was playing chess against the Saint bobble head dolls...

"This isn't a time to play chess, what are you going to do about the Saints?..." said Matt...

"Matt, now if you look closely...This is the planning board...Its like a game of chess, the Saints will always make moves and try to rule over things with their team mates working together..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Okay?...So what you mean?..." said Miller...

"So, lets say I make a move, but instead of taking out the Third Street Saints...We break them from the inside out...for example, I'll move my piece to the Angel doll...I must think of a tactic in order to remove Angel from the Saints playing field...so I'll just make a few moves, do a little of convincing and bingo...the Angel piece is mine..." said Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman took the Angel doll off the board onto his side...

"So you see Matt, by taking one Saint after the other, sooner or later the Saints will come to their senses and leave their trouble street gang behind and move on to Goldmoney Corp to make better of themselves...You know what that would mean..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Your only taking out the top guards, what about the leader?..." said Matt...

Mr. Goldman sigh again...

"Matt...you worry too much...but I'll show you...by taking the Saints dolls and putting them onto my side...What is there left Standing?..." said Mr. Goldman...

He then put the last Saint bobble head doll the Boss onto the Saints playing field...

"The leader will be the only one left standing, and you think the rest Saints will stand by his side once the top Saints are gone?...I don't think so...Remember Matt, this is the real world...No one doesn't care for loyalty no more...What everyone cares about is one thing and one thing only...the power of Goldmoney...All I have to do is promise the rest a little bit of Goldmoney and everything will follow through..." said Mr. Goldman as he rub his thumb to his index finger giving a sign of money...

"So you really think this would work? The leader will only attack back! We can't face him, he's unstoppable!" yelled Matt...

Mr. Goldman put on a sinister smile...

"Matt...The leader won't attack his friends, every leader needs companions and what's a gang without companions...so he would have to quit and move on, or he will find himself in a casket floating down the river...You see Matt, I too don't take kindly to people trying to take over my property and the Saints will be my property soon...so if the leader dare comes at me, there will be hell to pay...but I do believe he won't try...Isn't that right?..." said Mr. Goldman...

He taps on the Boss bobble head doll as it nods showing a sign of agreeing...Mr. Goldman laugh a little...

As the Boss bobble head doll contiunes to nod the scene fades to the Boss nodding back and forth...What appears to be someone waking him up...

"Boss...Boss!...BOSS!" yelled the person waking the boss...

As the Boss woke, he found himself early in the morning in his bed inside the Saints headquarters with Pierce waking him up...

"Pierce?...Pierce what the fuck are you doing here?...Where the fuck is Shaundi? Is Shaundi around?..." said the Boss as he lays up in bed and yawns...

"No...Shaundi left me a message, saying she went shopping with Gat, buying guns, new clothes, and practicing their shooting at the gunning range..." said Pierce...

"I wish she could of told me she was going to leave...I was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the movies later...But anyways, what's our next plan Pierce?..." said the Boss...

"Well...there is a plan, but it isn't mine..." said Pierce...

The Boss look at Pierce with a confused look...

"There's a plan but it isn't yours...what the fuck does that mean exactly?..." said the Boss...

Pierce pulled out a purple and red envelope, the Boss look at it for the moment...

"Who the fuck sent this?..." said the Boss...

"Open it..." said Pierce...

"You sure it isn't from a creepy stalker? Or mail saying I have to bring back that Mass Effect 3 game from Roger? I rented that game for 7 days, its not even 7 days yet..." said the Boss...

He opens the red and purple envelope to reveal a special invitation to a presidential campaign ball...

"Who the hell sent this?..." said the Boss...

* * *

><p><em>Dear, Saints Leader...<em>

_I know we don't exactly see eye to eye and maybe we both can't stand one another, but I want to take this chance to make amends. Come to the Presidential Campaign Ball tonight, maybe we can share a drink or two or maybe get to know one another. Come at 8:00 p.m. sharp, come alone or your Saints will be escorted out of the area. Violence will not be tolerated! Please do come! _

_Sincerely__, _

_No, No,_

_Love, Mayor Monica Hughes..._

* * *

><p>"I don't know, a messager boy came by...He said Monica Hughes sends her compliments and wants you to be there...I think you should go, it would get the chance for the Saints to look good across the nation..." said Pierce...<p>

"Fuck that, we already look good...We don't need no more shit like this..." said the Boss...

The Boss pulled out a lighter and was about to lit the invitation up...

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!...There's something else you need to know..." said Pierce...

The Boss look at Pierce...

"What else is there? I'm not going to a fucking ball to deal with fucking politics and people acting like they have a stick up their asses!" yelled the Boss...

"Yea, or maybe you can go and help the Saints look better...Look, we get the politics on our side and the Saints will mark as the biggest muthafuckas in the whole world..." said Pierce...

The Boss took a moment to think...but he decided...He put down his lighter and got out of bed...

"Fine Pierce, but I'm dressing how I want too...None of that James Bond shit either...I want to do things my way and my way only..." said The Boss...

"Sure, if you know what your doing...why don't you go to Planet Saints? It has all types of nice shit to wear! Where you think I got my looks..." said Pierce...

The Boss stop for the moment...

"On second thought, I think I'll wear a loose Tuxedo instead..." said the Boss...

While the Boss look for a nice Tuxedo, he dial his phone and called Shaundi...

The scene cuts to Shaundi and Gat in a hot tub making out...They were having a great time and enjoying themselves...Her phone rings on the side of the tub...

They departed for the moment and both glared at each other, she grab her phone while Gat held her from behind...She laugh a little...

"Hello..." said Shaundi...

"Hey Sweety how are you?..." said the Boss...

"I'm good hun..." said Shaundi...

"Hey Shaundi, are you up to going on a date tonight, we both been invited to a dance or ball or whatever the fuck it is...anyways, we're invited to a high class place..." said the Boss...

Pierce got up and confronted the Boss...

"Hold the fuck up! Its only you not Shau-"

The Boss punch Pierce in the gut...

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" yelled Pierce as he hit the floor...

"What you say, you want to go dress shopping and go make out in the dressing rooms again?..." said the Boss...

"Umm...Well..."

Shaundi look at Gat, they both kissed again and she went back to her phone...

"I can't right now...I got unfinish business to attend too...I'm working on...a...uhhh...a...a new reality show "The Life of Shaundi," featuring the lifestyle of my old druggy life...so I'll be extra busy today, tonight, tomorrow and tomorrow night...I'm not sure when we will go on a date, but I promise soon babe..." said Shaundi...

"Really? Okay? I guess I'll just go by myself, but watch the TV, I think this shit is going to be local...Gonna try to spread the Saints name...And baby I'm going to dedicate it to you..." said the Boss...

Shaundi continued making out with Gat, not listening to a word the Boss was saying...She got back on her phone...

"Uhh...Sure...Okay...you do that...I got to go, my producing is trying to get overtime from me...gotta go bye..." said Shaundi

"I love-"

Shaundi hung up and contiuned making out with Gat...They even went underwater to have sex...

"you..." said the Boss as he look at the phone...

"She must be busy, well I guess I have to do this thing solo...More fun for me..." said the Boss...

He continued looking through his closet while Pierce got up...

"Damn it! Next time that won't happen again..." said Pierce...

"Oh Pierce, quit being a bitch..." said the Boss...

"I'll quit whinning when you stop acting like a ass!..." said Pierce...

There was a knock at the Boss's room...

"I wonder who that could be?..." said the Boss...

The person came in, to reveal it to be Jenny Jaros...

"Jenny? Jenny what the fuck are you doing here? Look if its about Gangstas in Space, I'm not sending flowers to Mr. Zen roses hospital! Its his fault that he's now paralyzed from the waist down...Well technically it is your fault..." said The Boss...

"Boss...Boss...I...Uhh...I have something important to tell you..." said Jenny...

Jenny stared at the Boss and Pierce...

"Well?..." said Pierce...

Jenny contiuned staring at the Boss and Pierce...

"Uhhh...Jenny?..." said the Boss...

_A paused moment..._

She tried speaking, but she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth...

"Jenny? Do you need to go to the bathroom? Or do I have something on me?..." said Pierce...

"I CAN"T DO IT! HOW CAN I DO THIS! I NEED ADVICE!" yelled Jenny as she fell to the floor sobbing...

"Pierce get her out of here...She starting to creep me out..." said the Boss...

"WAIT! I NEED SOME ADVICE FROM YOU! YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT...THAT...Uhhhh...That I have a huge crush on you!" yelled Jenny as she close her eyes...

She open one to see the Boss expression...He stood motionless, but isn't surprised...

"Jenny? Are you taking medication?...Are you ill?..." said Pierce...

"Uhhh...Yea, I need to lie down..." said Jenny...

She lied down on the Boss bed, feeling upon her head...The Boss grab some clothes out the closet and went to take a shower...

While the Boss was in the shower, Pierce tried helping Jenny...

"Jen? What is wrong with you? You look like you smoke some of Shaundi's weed..." said Pierce...

"Shau...Shaud...SHAUNDI! That's it! Pierce I need some advice!" said Jenny...

"Okay? What advice you need, other than to seek help ASAP!" yelled Pierce...

"Okay...Now promise to not get mad...but...lets say we both knows someone who is mean, bossy, and has a attitude cheats on their boyfriend with someone trigger happy, mad, insane, and somewhat good looking...what would you do?..." said Jenny...

"Woah woah WOAH! I don't roll like that! Sure I date a few crazy trigger happy bitches here and there, but I don't have a thing for the Boss...You got me wrong!" said Pierce...

"No no! Not you...Someone we both know..." said Jenny...

"Wait? Are you saying what I think your saying?..." said Pierce...

"Yes! You know what I'm saying and I think its wrong! We need to tell the Boss right away!" yelled Jenny...

"Your right Jenny! We both need to tell the Boss about the new Third Street Series! It'll be known as the Walking Life of Pierce Washington, starring Pierce Washington...A soap Opera about a good lookin muthafucker dealin with trouble with love and his money..." said Pierce...

"What the fuck are you talking about! Someone we both know! Not You or a another stupid reality show!" yelled Jenny...

"I know what your saying, and if you think we should get Gat then I say your fucking Crazy! Gat already got enough fame! Its time I start big!" yelled Pierce...

"Ugh! Never mind! I'll come back later..." said Jenny...

Jenny left sadden with Pierce ignorance bothering her...

"Okay, but remember who is the true star of the Saints, Pierce Fucking Washington!" yelled Pierce...

"Pierce shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear about your gay life with a guy name Washington!" yelled the Boss coming from the bathroom...

"Man! You a ass and a hater, just cause I look doesn't mean I need to hold it back for much long..." said Pierce...

As the clock ticks down and night fall is on its way, the Boss gets ready while Pierce will maintain the Saints...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen at the Ball? Will Jenny ever tell the truth and will the series Pierce plan will ever get off the ground?<strong>

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fan...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

><p>As time quickly passed while the Boss shapes up for the Ball, things in Stilwater were getting worse and worse by the minute...Troy Bradshaw a former Saint of Third Street was getting his hands full with all the expected incidents that been occuring...<p>

He was in his office answering phone calls, with now a new incident, much much worse than before...

"WHAT THE FUCK! What do you mean people are floating up in the sky once they fall out of the sky! I had enough with the whole shit about people randomly falling out of the sky, but your telling me your now seeing people flying back up! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" yelled Troy as he hung up the phone...

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it...He smoked to ease himself...

"This is a fucking nightmare, I don't know what the fuck is going on with Stilwater!..." said Troy...

There was a call on Troy's phone...He push the speaker button...

"Yea, what is it now?..." said Troy...

"Mr. Bradshaw there is a Mr. Kyle MacTavish here to see you...Its urgent sir...He said he wants to talk to you about something..." said the lady on the other line...

Troy let out a puff of smoke...

"Let em' in..." said Troy...

While Troy smoked his cigarette, Kyle came in his office...

"Sir, Kyle MacTavish rookie soldier of Task Force 141, requesting your assistance with a serious problem..." said Kyle...

"Yea, you and mostly everyone in this town...I just about had it with the crazy shit going on, I can't stop this insane shit from happening! I'm just a cop not a fucking wizard!..." said Troy...

"Mr. Bradshaw...that's what I'm here to talk to you about, the crazy situations that been happening all across town..." said Kyle...

"Well save your breathe rookie...I can't help you and you can't help me, so why don't you take your ass back to the military base you came from..." said Troy...

"Sir! I need your help! I heard you were a former Third Street Saint and it might be a clue into what is going on..." said Kyle...

"Listen, if your here to try and pin this shit on me, it won't help...and frankly, this conversation isn't helping...Yes, I used to be a Third Street member, but I cut all ties with them a long time ago...My old buddy is now the leader, and I heard he's making one hell of a Boss in Steelport...that gives a little bit a stress off my shoulders, I don't have to worry about him messing up here...but now I have worse things to deal with...I don't supposed me being in a street gang is supposed to help your case..." said Troy...

"Well Chief, maybe you can explain why my partner was kidnapped! You know this city better than I do and you know the gang of this city...So could it be that the Third Street Saints kidnapped my partner Brooke!...I need to know..." said Kyle...

"I don't know about that, because when working with the Saints, there motives were only on taking out the competition and destroying people in their way...If you and your partner had beef with the Saints then you have to take it up with them...I can't help you..." said Troy...

"But your the chief of police! You supposed to send out police cars, S.W.A.T teams, Air Strikes! My partner Brooke has a brother back home and I promise him she will be safe, now help me find her! Please I beg of you!" yelled Kyle...

"Look I'm sorry about your partner but we have much bigger problems, such as people dying and now are floating up in the sky like a damn balloon! So you have to do this search on your own, I got no time to waste on lost people!..." said Troy...

"I can't believe this! Brooke means a lot to me! And if those purple thugs have her, I'll make them regret the day they took her..." said Kyle...

He walk angrily out of Troy's office while Troy finished smoking is cigarette...

"Figures...The soldier boy wants to come to his woman's rescue...I have no time for pity romance, I have a city to save..." said Troy...

Suddenly another called pop up on Troy's phone...

"What is it now!..." said Troy as he click the speaker button...

The call went straight through without any approval...

"Troy Bradshaw...Long time no see..." said the anonymous caller...

"Who is this and how did you gain access to my phone without my approval from my secretary?..." said Troy...

"In less than 2 minutes there is a bomb outside that is going to destroy the front of the Stilwater Police Department, if my demands aren't met than I'll be force to do much worse..." said the anonymous caller...

"Great, more fucking insane basterds...Alright, what are your demands exactly..." said Troy as he quietly alerted everyone of a bomb threat...

Every officer took measures and armed themselves, many officers and a few S.W.A.T members came outside to see if there was a bomb...They even brought out a bomb specialist...when they look outside, they saw only a tiny firecracker with a long sparkling rope, on the foot steps of the police station...The fire work was lit and slowly sparking towards the firecracker, but everyone saw this as no threat, even some thought it was a joke...

While Troy listened to the demands, one of the officers came into Troy office and told what they found...

Troy sighs...And gave his response to the

"Okay, so let me get this straight...you want me to get into the black van outside...with no driver in it...or you'll blow up my police station with a tiny firecracker?...Do you know how fuck up this plan is!" said Troy...

"Yes, but do not doubt what I can do Troy...don't you remember me Troy? It was on that night were the leader of the Saints got saved...Remember?...You were there along side with Julius...You helped him while I slipped away with brain trauma from a bullet shot into my head...You help him become a monster and for that you must be cleansed of your wrong doing...So if you agree then I'll stop the firework...but if you don't then you can say good bye your position as police...you corrupted Saint cop!..." said the anonymous caller...

"Listen whoever you are, I have 5 police cars already heading to your location...I already track down where you are...if you give up right now, then all you have to do is spend 3 days in jail and a 300 dollar fine and you get to go free...And if you think your tiny threats are supposed to scare me, then you must be one big fucking-"

Suddenly a loud explosion happened in front of the building...

Troy stumbled onto the ground, while the whole building shook...

Troy quickly hung up the phone and rush down to the main lobby where the explosion happened...Many were injuried during the explosion...

Troy went over to a injured officer...

"What the fuck happened! I thought you told me it wasn't no bomb!" yelled Troy...

The wounded officer tried to talk...

"We...*cough* *cough* We didn't know either...Til the firecracker went off and exploded like a real one!" yelled the officer...

"This must be a trick or something! There's no way a fucking firecracker can do that and why didn't know one wanted to put it out!" yelled Troy...

"Sir...We wanted to watch it pop..." said the officer...

Troy look out the destroyed entrance and saw people where black robes throwing more and more tiny fireworks...this time, with only short sparking rope...

"What the fuck!..." yelled Troy...

Remaining Officers got their guns ready and shot at the people with black robes, but they weren't dying...none of them, as if they immortal...

Troy kept shooting a Tombstone shotgun, but the firecrackers went off...Exploding as if a airstrike was striking down upon Station...It shook the town a little, and even crack the ground around it...

As the smoked started to clear...

The people in black robes quickly went inside the destroyed Police station and retrieved a injured and Troy Bradshaw before it crumbled...Troy couldn't fight at all, he was too injuried from the explosion and suffered a broken arm...

As they force him inside the Van, the people in black robes threw bigger fireworks at the police station...While they drove off, the fireworks set off destroying the whole police station...crumbling bit by bit to the ground, killing everyone else inside...

Remaining officers came to the site, as they took one last look at their fallen police station...

While that was going on, the sun was setting and the Boss and Pierce drove up to the Presidential Ball in the rich part of Steelport...seeing it was over crowded by rich people and politics...

"Damn! I wonder if the president is in there?..." said Pierce while he look out the window...

"Don't get to curious Pierce, I won't be long...I'm only going to stay for 5 minutes, say hi to corrupted idiots control with power, and head home stealing some presidential vodka away from the place..." said the Boss...

"So how you think we're going in?..." said Pierce...

"We're" not going in, I'm going in...Okay?..." said the Boss...

"Hey! I wanted to see some hotties in this place! I want some of that power to you know..." said Pierce...

"Please Pierce...The only hotties you'll see in this place are the ones that belong in a retirement home...Do you want to date a grandma?..." said the Boss...

"Dang, never thought of it that way?..." said Pierce...

"So please, drop me off at the front of the place...and I'll give you a call as soon as I'm ready to be pick up...Don't worry, we'll go to a strip club with the guys tonight...It'll be a blast..." said the Boss...

"Won't Shaundi get upset?...You know with you looking at another woman?..." said Pierce...

"Don't worry Pierce, Shaundi been too busy with her new reality TV show...Just one night for the guys won't hurt anyone...Its not like I'm going to get drunk and take home a crazy bitch...now drop me off..." said the Boss...

Pierce look at the Boss with a weird look, but drop the Boss off at the front of the entrance way...The Boss was looking nice in causal clothes...Everyone saw the Boss and was amazed and curious about why he was there...

People look at him while he came up the stairs of the Ball into the doorway of the entrance...

While everyone look the Boss got a little upset...

"Okay...I don't know what the fuck your staring at, but you better look another way before you won't have anything to look at...and I mean it!..." said the Boss while he takes out a knife...

A security guard in the front entrance aimed a gun at the Boss...

"Sir, please put the knife down!" yelled the security guard...

"Oh yea, put down your gun...Because it would be crazy to bring a knife to a gun fight, unless your the one causing the trouble..." said the Boss...

"A'hem..."

Everyone look as Mayor Monica Hughes with a black diamond dress...

"Oh Ms. Monica Hughes, I caught them hoodlum trying to make his way into the ball...We don't expect your kind around here Third Street! So leave so everyone can have a nice night...We don't have time for your random violent behavior..." said the security guard...

"He's with me Buck, please put your gun down now! Don't you know who your aiming at!" yelled Monica Hughes...

"If he's with you where is his invitation..." said the security guard...

The Boss showed the invitation directly into the security guard's face...

"See that?...See that!...That's something called A Free Pass bitch!...So do what the lady says..." said the Boss...

The security guard let down his gun, and let the Boss in while the Boss gave him the finger...

The Boss look at Monica Hughes face to face...She gave a smiled while the Boss look confused...

"Welcome to the Presidential Campaign Ball, as you know your very well known throughout Steelport and Stilwaters...I must introduce you to many of my friends..." said Monica Hughes...

"Uhhh...I'm good, I'm just going to go eat a few things and-"

Monica Hughes grab the Boss and showed him around the ball...They came up to all sorts of people...

"Jennifer! Jennifer Hugo...I would like to introduce to you the leader of the organization I was telling you about..." said Monica Hughes...

"Oh...This is him...Its a honor to be in such greatness of a powerful leader, you must very honor to be with a organization known as the Third Street Saints...So tell me, how did you manage to turn a street gang into a profitable benefit?..." said Jennifer...

"Excuse me? Organization? A profit? The Third Streets isn't no organization, its still a Street gang...My street gang..." said the Boss...

"Oh Wha?..." said Jennifer...

"Uhh...What he meant to say is it still is dealing with factors of street tolerance, but other than that its no organization, its a worldwide organization that'll soon be a better financial help to the community around those who would need it..." said Monica Hughes...

"Oh now I see, you must be thrilled to be around such a amazing leader...but I do must say, you must get rid of those dreadful colors...Who would have heard of purple being such of a powerful logo for a standing organization?..." said Jennifer...

"Well, I'll tell you what...Why don't you take your hairy looking old ass and-"

"Try out the new Saints shampoo, you must try it...It'll make your hair much younger...and can do much to the skin..." said Monica Hughes...

"Oh your right Ms. Hughes...Thank you for the information...and you sir...Keep doing what your doing...I do must say, this is a better improvement than how you were back in 2011...The old you was terrifying, all over the news and police scanners...but I must say you are quite a delight...See you later you two..." said Jennifer as she left...

Monica Hughes relieved herself...but look angrily at the Boss...

"Listen carefully buddy! Don't try any shit or think your a badass in here! Don't fuck with anyone or you'll have my ass and then I'll have yours! You got that!" whispered Monica Hughes...

"Hey...Listen, I'm not your puppet boy alright?...I'll say the fuck I want to say, no one controls me...so if you don't mind I would like to-"

"Well well well...if it isn't Mayor Monica Hughes..." said Jonathan Loranbuytis

"Mr. Loranbuytis, Its so good to meet my campaign rival...Have you meet the leader of the Third Street Saints?..." said Monica Hughes...

"I have...On the news, or police most wanted...So tell me, since when did you started supported street thugs like this one?..." said Loranbuytis...

"Uhhh?...Who the fuck are you?..." said the Boss...

"Glad you ask...I'm Mr. Jonathan Loranbuytis...I'm the future President of this country, the current vice president of this country, the executive vice president of Goldmoney Corp. and I'm currently and runner up for mayor of Steelport...and you know its real funny how both me and Monica Hughes can be in contact with street scum punks like the Third Street Saints...I thought you punks would of already erase each other in a turf war by now?...Must be the cold seasons..." said Loranbuytis...

Soon the whole Ball was looking at both the Boss and Loranbuytis...

The Boss fake laugh a bit...

"And you know its real funny how you can keep talking when all your teeth are knock down your fucking throat..." said the Boss...

"Well now, is that a threat or a bluff...because if it was, I can easily have you and your street gang arrest for threating a true public leader..." said Loranbuytis...

"And someone should arrest you for making a mockery of a nice italian business suit...No wait, for making a mockery of yourself..." said the Boss...

"How dare Ms. Monica Hughes bring such a lowlife punk into a fine Presidential Campaign ball like this one, this is why no one shouldn't vote for the likes of her..." said Loranbuytis...

"And this is why no one shouldn't care because you talk a lot of shit, and have nothing to back it up...What you got to say about that you crazy old basterd..." said the Boss...

"I'll see to it that the Saints will be gone soon! Goldmoney Corp will ensure that you don't work in your special organization no more! I promise you!" yelled Loranbuytis...

"Gee, what your going to do, get your boyfriend Oldman, I mean Goldman to arrest me?...Or do you need your walking stick to make it to the first block...I'll make sure I'll get one made for ya Saint style..." said the Boss...

People around Loranbuytis were laughing, and it made him furious...

"I'll see you again Third Street punk! And next time, you'll be a lowlife thug wallowing around on the streets looking for spare change to live...and Ms. Monica Hughes, see you on election day and I'll promise to make you a special loser gift once you realize you couldn't win..." said Loranbuytis...

"Ugh! For fuck sake! Will you just leave already! DAMN!" said the Boss...

Mr. Loranbuytis snap his fingers...

"Butler call up my ride...and make sure there is wine inside the back seat!" yelled Loranbuytis as he left...

People surrounded clap for Monica Hughes and the Boss...Monica pulled the Boss over to a table and sat down...

"That was amazing! The way you told that ass off was just genius! That aleast got a few people out there to spread the word that Monica Hughes is on top!" said Monica Hughes...

"That wasn't for you! Its the fact that I don't stand people thinkin they own the place...I make a stand for myself...and I don't need the likes of you or to support you...and as a matter of fact, its time for me to go..." said the Boss as he was about to leave...

"WAIT! WAIT! You must stay! This is only the beginning! With you by my side we can rule this country together!" said Monica Hughes...

"No...I can rule this country alone, while you sit there...I got a strip club to go too..." said the Boss...

"Well! Just stay for one drink aleast! One drink please!" said Monica Hughes

The Boss look at her with a annoying look on his face...

"Fine! Whatever! But two minutes of wine and I'm through and gone away with this political bullshit!..." said the Boss...

"Please sit...I'll get it for you..." said Monica Hughes...

She got up while the Boss sat in his chair...

Monica Hughes went over to the different various wine they had...but she was a little upset the Boss already wanted to quit...

"Shit! There must be a away for him to stay...I have my ace in the hole and I can't let him leave until a I achieve greatness this night..." said Monica Hughes...

As she was about done pouring wine into glasses, she was approached by another person...Jose Wallow, a spanish politic leader...

"Ms. Hughes I must say that little stunt the leader did was magnificent! I never knew how much of a tolerance person Mr. Loranbuytis could be! Its a good thing your lover did what was right...You can count on me supporting the both of you during your election..." said Mr. Wallow...

"Thank you, but I'm sorta in a-...Wait, did you say he was my lover?..." said Monica Hughes...

"Well yes of course...Isn't he? After all, you two are now the eye of the leaders here...Everyone around and across the room is talking about it...Its a true dazzle to see two love birds blossom and fight for the rights of their love and this country...but he is your lover or is it just a rumor I'm curious Ms. Hughes?..." said Mr. Wallow...

"Uhhh...He's not my lover...He's my true love! And I was just bringing my lover his wine...so after tonight we can share our love once more..." said Monica Hughes...

"Thats very very beautiful Ms. Hughes!...I'm very happy to hear this! this is even bigger than your late husband Mr. Richard Hughes, why have you been keeping this a secret...Love is indeed the factor in the public eye...I can see many good things coming your way Ms. Hughes..." said Mr. Wallow...

"Why thank you, but I do must say...What is the most powerful wine that can easily get you drunk?..." said Monica Hughes...

"Well, we don't try to "get drunk" at places like these, but I suggest mixing 1704 champagne with 1982 Whiskey, and a dash of my famous spanish Vodka and that my friend will...have the kids say it..."will make you trip monkey balls?..." said Mr. Wallow...

Monica Hughes then mixture up everything Mr. Wallow told her, once she did the drink randomly turned pale purple...

"Aww! This will work just great...Thank you Mr. Wallow and I hope to see next time..." said Monica Hughes...

"Anytime for person in love, Mucho Gusto Senorita!..." said Mr. Wallow...

Monica Hughes presented the drink to the Boss, but he was suprised to know that his drink was pale purple...

"What the fuck! I never saw no why that looks like this..." said the Boss...

"Its a new wine they came up with...Something to your stature...so how about a toast then, to the future and-"

The Boss already chug the drink down...

"Whew! Boy that was tasty! Got any more?..." said the Boss...

Monica Hughes was a little suprised...

"Uhh Hold on..." said Monica Hughes...

One hour has passed and the Boss manage to chug away the pale drink Monica Hughes gave to him, while the hour went by Pierce and Zimo were the only two at the Strip club, figuring out where was the boss...but didn't really care because of the lap dance they were recieving...

The Boss on the otherhand, was now drunk at the ball...He couldn't see straight, and had trouble thinking...**(Picture the Boss as he was when the Sons of Samedi drug him...)**

"WOW! I can see my bones inside my body...This is so freakin awesome!..." said the Boss...

Monica Hughes was a bit concerned about giving him too much, she even thought he would actually turn out to be worse than what she expected...

"Oh gosh! This was a bad idea! I can't have him here if he's acting like this! I got to get him out of here!..." said Monica Hughes...

"Hey?...Is this the strip club? Where is the fine honeys? Where are the women?..." said the Boss...

He look at Monica Hughes and thought she was what he thought she was...

"Hey sexy...want to tango with the beast..." said the Boss...

"Excuse me?..." said Monica Hughes...

He then grab her by her waist and pulled her close to him...

"Don't worry...I *hiccup* I won't bite...much..." said the Boss...

"Oh...Oh my!...This is a bad idea! I need to get him out of here!" said Monica Hughes...

She grab his hand, and went towards the entrance...

The Boss then held Monica Hughes from behind...

"Hey! You know you have the most prettiest eyes?...I can stare at them all day..." said the Boss...

Monica Hughes blush...but went to the entrance and left out the building with everyone clapping for Monica Hughes and the Boss...

She went to her limo and ask her limo driver to take her and the Boss back to her place...

"Uh! Ms. Hughes! You want me to take you and this Third Street Saint back with you! Are you nuts!..." said the limo driver...

"Yes! I'm sure! And make sure you don't roll down the back window, and ignore any sounds you here...and I don't care if the limo bounces...Just make sure we get to my place okay?..." said Monica Hughes...

The Limo driver agrees...Monica Hughes look the Boss in the eyes at the moment...she then grab him and started making out...

"I'll take that offer to tango with the Beast...but make sure you save your energy for tonight big boy..." said Monica Hughes...

As Monica Hughes and a drunk Boss kiss and made out in the back of the limo...The Boss would have no idea what he is doing because he's drunk off the pale purple wine...Soon it seems he'll be knocking boots with Monica Hughes tonight...

But as the night progress, with Angel in his locker room sitting down while lacing up his boots. He was done with a wrestling match he was in tonight and decided to head off...

until there was a knock at his room...

"Who is there? and If its another autograph signing, your too late because I busted my finger...Its a murder even trying to lace up my own boots..." said Angel...

The person came in, with a magazine with the Boss on the front cover...

"Mr. Angel De La Muerte Its a honor watching your match tonight and I must say, your one hell of a terrific luchadore! I can see why the Saints need you..." said Mr. Goldman...

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss is now getting himself in a situation where he doesn't know what he's doing, Angel is now confronted by Mr. Goldman...and will Pierce get lucky tonight after the strip joint?...FIND OUT NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS!...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

><p>Angel looks upon Mr. Goldman with a surprising look while Mr. Goldman came over with his hand out...<p>

"Mr. Goldman is the name and Goldmoney is the game...Its a game where we change a everyday illegal situation to a legal sensation...you probably seen Goldmoney Inc. before haven't ya?..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Uhh?...If your here for a autograph I can't be able to help, because I busted my right hand in my match against the Amazing Destroyer..." said Angel...

Mr. Goldman smirk a little...

"No no no my friend, I have a bigger question than a simple autograph...but before we get to that, why don't we have dinner? I know the finest italian restaurant of Steelport..." said Mr. Goldman...

Angel thought to himself for the moment...Mr. Goldman was waiting for his response...

"Hmm...Sounds promising, but I can't right now...I have to head back to my gym and pick up a few things, and then after I have to continue my search of finding Killbane..." said Angel...

"Killbane? I think I heard of him, isn't he the famous mask wrestler that unmask you, but was defeated by the Third Street Leader?..." said Mr . Goldman...

"Look! That was a long time ago and that was all in the past! Killbane is hiding out somewhere and I won't rest til he's dead! I claim my honor back, but that son of a bitch ruined my life and he almost destroyed the city!..." yelled Angel...

"Angel, lets just cut to the chase...When are you going to stop running and start living for your own self huh?...Because right now, finding a Killbane won't help..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Killbane must pay for his crimes and must be stop! I'm the only one who can do it!" said Mr. Goldman...

"Yea, I can see why you want to fight him...but tell me Angel...how come I find it strange that the leader was the one who defeated Killbane, and not you?... Weren't you cross powerbomb outside the ring and beaten up by Killbane's thugs...To me that wasn't claiming your honor...that was taking the fall of someone else's honor!...Your leader's honor!..." said Mr. Goldman...

Angel was getting a little angry and got up from the bench...He look Mr. Goldman in the eye...

"I claim my honor my own way! I didn't need no one's help!..." said Angel...

"Really? Even you had to get the leader's help to gain back your mask! He was the one who really destroyed that casino that day! You only got in the way! If it wasn't for him you would of been hiding out in the gym plotting a way to fight Killbane! As a matter of fact, isn't that what your doing now! So what did you accomplish other than claiming someone's else fame!..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

"If you don't stop talking right now, I'm going to shove that gold tooth down your throat and the only thing will shine is the blood coming out of your mouth!..." said Angel...

"Angel Angel Angel...Come on now, there's no need to get angry...This is just common sense that someone is taking your fame and honor away from you and your claiming it to be your own! I'm not against you Angel, I just want to help you...I want you to realize that you don't need no one, but someone to help you regain that honor the right way instead of destroying...And with the right person to do so, we both can achieve greatness..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Whatever your selling I'm not buying, I know what your doing and I'm not going to be disloyal to those who help me, so stop wasting your time and leave now..." said Angel...

"Well, I see this isn't getting us no where then...If you want it that way, fine then...I just wanted to talk, not force you to join or please your needs...so I'll just be going..." said Mr. Goldman while he left...

"Good!..." said Angel...

Angel sat back down and continued lacing up his boots, but Mr. Goldman stop at the door and look back at Angel...

"Its too bad that you won't be able to find that damn Killbane, it would of been nice to see that bastard go down...even though, I know where he is currently located..." said Mr. Goldman...

Angel stop and look at Mr. Goldman...

"Bullshit! Killbane is a sneaky son of a bitch! You can't find him! He has money to sneak his way from me!..." said Angel...

"Thats where your wrong Killbane, my money isn't a waste of time...and with the right person to guide you...your honor will be restored, you won't need a leader to figure you out, because you'll be your own leader...Don't you think its time to put down the kid boots and start living for yourself!...I can grant you whatever you want, and all I ask in return is loyalty and a little bit of service...only a little bit unlike your leader..." said Mr. Goldman...

Angel look down at the ground, but was very confused...

Mr. Goldman came up to him with a gold card...

"Here..." said Mr. Goldman as he handed Angel the card...

"Give me a call when you decided to grow up...Stop being a playboy bunny with you can make your own Goldmoney...think about it..." said Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman took off with Angel confused looking at the Gold card while it shines...He does actually wonder if the Boss was holding him back and he's only taking glory from someone's fame...

Angel finish lacing his boots and pack all his gears and left...

Several hours has passed and the morning finally came...

The scene cuts the Boss laying in bed sleeping with someone laying under the covers...

He awakes with the sun shining down upon his face...The Boss slowly open his eyes and felt someone by his side...He smiled thinking it was Shaundi...

He held the person tights under the sheets...

"Well I see someone had a good night rest, and a fine place to go for the night...So tell me, when are we going to have another night like this?..." said the Boss...

The person got from under the covers to reveal Monica Hughes in a black bra and panties...

"Well you tell me? How bad do you want it?..." said Monica Hughes...

The Boss was shocked and felt so surprised...

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled the Boss...

"You really want it that bad?...Well lets go again..." said Monica Hughes as she went over to kiss the Boss...

The Boss fell out of bed avoiding the kiss...

"What the fuck happened! How did I ended up here! How much did I drink! Oh damn! I just cheated on Shaundi! DAMN IT! This wasn't supposed to happened! Now I'm the one who is going to ruin the relationship!" yelled the Boss...

The Boss got up and went to go put on his clothes on the ground in front of the bed...

"What are you doing! Where are you going!" yelled Monica Hughes...

"Look honey! You weren't the person I wanted to see in the morning, and damn sure I don't want seconds! I have my chick to get too!" yelled the Boss...

"Hey! No you don't!" yelled Monica Hughes...

She stood in the way of the exit, preventing the Boss to leave...

"Move the fuck out of the way or I'll throw you out the window!" yelled the Boss...

"Do that and you'll never see your gang buddies ever again! Now you listen to me! Your my ticket into getting me into the big leagues of things and if you dare fuck me over, I'm going to make sure you and the Saints won't roam within the streets ever again! You got that!" yelled Monica Hughes...

"I got the fact that your in my fucking way bitch! Now move it!"yelled the Boss...

He push Monica Hughes out the way as he race out her house...He then race into a near by street and knock someone out there car (THE ACTION BUTTON!)

He then quickly drove like a manic and went straight for the Saints HQ...He ran over nearby mascots and even elderly people...

He yelled out his window...

"Sorry! Bad traffic..." said the Boss...

After a few moments of bad driving and running over things, the Boss made it to HQ...He quickly went into the Saints building and went up the elevator to the penthouse floor...

When he got to the floor upper floor, he saw Pierce and Zimos had another party...They were on the floor sleeping while there were dozens of Saints on couches, tables, stairways, and even in the pool all asleep...

The Boss put his hand on his head...

"I told Pierce to watching the damn place! Not throw a fucking party! Especially without me!" yelled the Boss...

He then grab a tombstone shotgun from his gun cabinet and shot it in the ceiling, waking everyone up...

"DAMN! What the fuck was that!..." yelled Zimos...

"Shit! Its the Boss...He had to ruin a good night sleep...but I guess the fact that he didn't show up last night...probably fucking Shaundi again..." said Pierce...

"Pierce cut the fucking jokes and enough with the goddamn parties! Its time we start planning..." said the Boss...

Pierce got off the ground with the others Saints waking up...

"What plans?..." said Pierce...

"We haven't work on any plans ever since we taken over Steelport...All we been doing is just stalling and partying! I had enough with this bullshit! Its time to get down to business...but first thing first, get this fucking place clean!..." said the Boss...

Pierce got a upset look on his face while Zimo just watch the whole conversation...

"Don't we have sexy maids for shit like that...and besides...I need some sleep..." said Pierce...

"Fuck your sleep Pierce, I had it with you guys wanting to waste time...I want to get shit done now! So clean up this fucking place while I go phone call Shaundi..." said the Boss...

"Alright, but don't expect the 100% of cleaning from me..." said Pierce...

As the Saints clean up the HQ, the Boss went to his private quarters, but only to find Jenny Jaros laying on the Boss's office table...

"Great, more another fucking lightweight...Jenny! Get the fuck off my table..." said the Boss...

Jenny was still asleep...

The Boss then shot a round into the ceiling, quickly waking Jenny...

"OMG!...Are we under attack!..." yelled Jenny...

"No! But if we were neither of you wouldn't of stand a chance...Now get off my fucking table..." said the Boss...

Jenny had a sad look upon her face as she got off the table...He pointed to out the door giving a sign to Jenny to leave...

The Boss slam the door behind her and made a phone call to Shaundi...

While the phone call went to Shaundi, but she wasn't answering...

The Boss tried again, and it finally went through...

"Hello..." said Shaundi...

"Shaundi where the fuck are you?...You haven't call me last night...or left a message..." said the Boss...

Jenny turn back around and went to the Boss's door to over hear the coversation...

"Its 12 in the afternoon...I don't have time for this..." said Shaundi...

She laid in her bed with Gat right by her...

Gat woke up, and look at her...

"Who the fuck is that?..." said Gat...

Suddenly the Boss had a surprised look upon his face when he heard the voice of Gat...

"Was that Gat! Is Gat at your house!..." yelled the Boss...

Shaundi was freaking out...

"Uhhh!...Uhh...No! No! Well, sort of...He came over to wake me up...and...and he wanted his weed back..." said Shaundi...

"Shaundi?...Shaundi I haven't heard from Gat ever since we resurrected him, but why in the hell is he always around you?..." said the Boss...

"What are you saying?...You don't trust me?..." said Shaundi...

"No! I'm not saying that, but Gat hasn't hung around me or mention anything about you two having fun together...and its starting to piss me off that you two aren't here to talk business..." said the Boss...

"Is that what's it about! Its always been business with you! When the fuck are you going to calm down and be happy of what you have!..." yelled Shaundi...

"I'm not happy because everyone is being fucking lazy and thinking this is enough shit!...Its not enough! I want fucking everything! I want everything damn it!...I have the world at my fingertips and there are too many fuckups right now! I don't need you to fuck up now! I need you Shaundi!" yelled the Boss...

"You need to calm the fuck down!..." yelled Shaundi...

Suddenly Jenny burst through the door...The Boss look up at her...

"Jenny this isn't the time to-"

"SHAUNDI IS CHEATING ON YOU WITH GAT!" yelled Jenny...

Everything got quiet...Shaundi heard Jenny on the phone...The Boss stared at Jenny while Gat and Shaundi look surprised at one another...

"Hold up! How did that bitch find out!..." whisper Gat...

"I don't know, but she's fucking dead...When I find her I'm going to cap a bullet into her fucking tiny ass brain!" Whisper Shaundi...

The Boss slowly got back on the phone...

"Shaundi! IS THIS TRUE!..." yelled the Boss...

"Well, tell me...This ring you gave me on Christmas...It still shines in the light and reminds me of the love we promise each other...Do you want to believe a bitch who is fucking crazy or believe your love who will always love you forever and ever more...Remember what you promise me...remember my love..." said Shaundi...

The Boss look around confused...Jenny didn't know what to do...The Boss then look at Jenny with a mean look...

"Jenny! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE! Don't you fucking screw up things for me! Okay! Shaundi loves me and I love her! So the next time you want to lie or make a total actress ass out of yourself...you do it somewhere else!..." said the Boss...

"Wait! But...But...I heard them!...I heard them you got to believe me..." said Jenny...

"Get the fuck out now! Your making me madder by the minute!" yelled the Boss...

He then pointed his shotgun at Jenny...

"But...I care about you!...Your my friend and-"

The Boss then shot at the side of Jenny, but shot her shoulder in the process...Jenny fell back and let out a big scream of pain...Pierce and some Saints quickly rush into the Boss's office...

They saw the sight they couldn't believe...The Boss shot his own Saint member...

Pierce look down and then look at the Boss...

"What...What the fuck was that for!..." said Pierce...

"Pierce just get out! GET OUT! GET OUT! TAKE THAT BITCH WITH YOU AND GET OUT!" yelled the Boss as he shot next by the door...

Pierce quickly retrieve Jenny and rush her out of the room...

The Boss sat into his chair, but felt a little stress...Shaundi was still on the other line...

"What the fuck just happened! Did you kill her?..." said Shaundi...

The Boss hung up the phone...

Shaundi and Gat look at each other...

"I think the Boss is starting to lose it...maybe we should go see how he's doing..." said Gat...

Shaundi agreed...She and Gat quickly put on clothes to go to the Saints HQ...

Back at HQ, the Boss was putting his head down stressed out for what he did...but his phone began to ring...

He look and notice it was Kinzie...

He quickly answered...

"What is it Kinzie..." said the Boss...

"Hey Boss, there's something you should know! This is very important!" yelled Kinzie...

"Kinzie, please no more bullshit, I already had enough for one day..." said the Boss...

"This is no time to joke around! Look! I was visiting Stilwater because Roger invited me to a comic con convention...but while I was down here there has been some strange events occuring..." said Kinzie...

"Kinzie I have no time for this!" yelled the Boss...

"Will you listen to me! So far, Stilwater hasn't had no sun in 50 days! It keeps raining and never stops! There has been sightings of people randomly falling out of the sky and floating back up and disappearing!..." said Kinzie...

The Boss didn't say anything, but had a serious look...

"Kinzie?...Are you serious?..." said the Boss..

"Thats not all the details...There have been news that former Saint Troy Bradshaw and a rookie soldier have came up missing in the last 2 days! There has even been reports that cars also been attacking any Saints while walking the streets...Many are even thinking of quitting because of how bad its getting..." said Kinzie...

The Boss look at his phone and thought to himself...

"No fucking way..." said the Boss..

He flashback (Saints Row 2) when he was walking the streets...He would normally pull out his phone and click on a strange app that was added to his phone to do random shit...Such as making cars try to hit him...Made himself stronger...found a random UFO inside his airport garage...and made people fight one another in the streets...

"Is it possible I left my old phone back in Stilwater?..." said the Boss...

While the Boss thought to himself...He then decided something...

"Kinzie...I need you to do something for me...You have to try and help run Stilwater down there while I'm not there...If its getting that bad then I need someone's help..." said the Boss...

"Sure...With Roger's help...I can be happy to-"

Kinzie's phone suddenly disconnected...

"Kinze?...Kinze are you there..." said the Boss...

There was no answer...The Boss sat his phone on the table and put both his hand on his head as he stress out onto what is occuring and what he was doing...

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss is now stuck without someone running Stilwater...Who will help run it? Shaundi? Gat? Pierce? Viola? or Oleg?...Since we haven't seen Oleg in a while...What is going into the mind of Angel? And why would the Boss hurt Jenny after all what the Boss had done for her...<strong>

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME MY FRIEND!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fan**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, A little message from the writer and I need a little help...So leave your reviews on this question...<strong>

**Should this story next?:**

**A Game Show has threaten the life of universes in Galaxies! Taking the best heros of each universe and making them defend for them...Those heros are...**

**Commander Shepherd: _Mass Effect series_**

**Snake: _Metal Gear Solid series_**

**Deadpool:_ Marvel series_**

**Korra: _The Legend Of Korra series_**

**The Boss (There will be a name for him) : _Saints Row series_**

_**Lara Croft: Tomb Raider series**_

**If there's many Reviews about this, then I'll put up a sample for people to see...So please Review and tell me what you think...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the day, and Matt Miller was on his way to see Mr. Goldman in his office...As Miller waited for the elevator to reach a stop at the top of the Goldmoney building, he took out his Iphone and saw more news unfold in Stilwaters...<p>

"Channel 6 news! Jane Vanderama! We have breaking news that Stilwaters is turning violent and crazy! People suddenly are now attacking each other. Officers against officers, neighbors against neighbors, and homeless against shop owners. No one doesn't know why people are rioting, and even some are very close to one another in the crowd as if they are being possessed by some type of ghost or something! I'm trying to stay alive as long as I can while the streets are filling with more dead bodies...My camera van recently was rob and now I'm running for my life from a group of while Mascots! So this is Jane Vanderama Of Channel 6 with your Stilwater Ne-...Larry! Look out behind you! Protect the camera!"

The news channel cuts off...

"Hmm...Must be a disease or something, not my problem though..." said Matt...

He finally reach the top, but as the elevator doors open he saw Monica Hughes laughing with Mr. Goldman...She was heading out to the elevator when she saw Miller...

"Oh Matt Miller?...Excuse me, Mr. Goldman and I were talking business and thought something very important over you should hear about..." said Monica Hughes...

"About what? I'm sorry, but am I getting fired?..." said Matt Miller being curious as he steps out of the elevator...

Mr. Goldman let out a big laugh...

"No no no Matt...I wouldn't never do that, after all you were the one who got Goldmoney further into the industry...why would I do that, unless you want to betray me...but that would never be the day right Matt...right?..." said Mr. Goldman giving Matt a dirty look...

"Uh! Yes sir! No doubt, your one outstanding leader...but whats the real reason why Monica Hughes is here?..." said Matt...

"Well Matthew, if you must know...Mr. Goldman has agree to help me with my campaign and drop Mr. Laurenbuytis from his company...with my help and his skills...I'll be sure to win, as long as I got my ace in the hole..." said Monica Hughes...

"And what would that be?..." said Matt...

Monica Hughes move pass Matt as she went into the elevator with a smirk upon her face...She click the button to the downstairs level...

"You'll see soon Matthew, I always get my way..." said Monica Hughes as the elevator doors close...

Matt look at Mr. Goldman...

"I'm sorry mate, but she can't be trusted..." said Matt...

"Why? She gave me great news and a great idea...Matt, Goldmoney Inc. has a bright future and its all thanks to that ignorance Third Street loser...His empire is slowly dying and he'll learn that you can't gain anything by using bullets and blood on someone hands...no its about how to convince those of the opposing team to help against the thing in our way...soon Matt, I'll have it all...and there will be no one standing in my way to true success...in this world..." said Mr. Goldman...

"But sir, were you able to convince Angel into helping us?..." said Matt...

Mr. Goldman then went to a chess board table with the bobble head dolls of the Saints...Mr. Goldman then moved the Angel doll on the opposing side of the Saints...

Sir, I'm still not getting this...Why did you move Angel, didn't you talk to him?..." said Matt...

"Matt, Angel will come around because I can see within him what he truely wants...He doesn't want to be a Saint because taking over land marks isn't Angel style...He's a luchador for crying out loud not a gang banger...all I needed to do was to give Angel a little push...sure he hasn't agree now, but soon he will give in because I'll be able to give Angel what he truely wants...Well either his own glory or to kill Killbane...either which will be his...but now lets focus on who is next..." said Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman look on to the table and look at the Saints dolls...

"Oh I got idea sir, what about Kinzie Kensington or Oleg, they're both smarts and have incredible strength mentally and physically, but mainly physically for Oleg sir..." said Matt...

"Oleg yes, but Kensington no..." said Mr. Goldman...

"But sir, how come she's the perfect asset..." said Matt...

"Yes Matt a "perfect Ass-et" *finger motions* but not the right person that shouldn't work for the likes of us...She's to dedicated to the Boss and maybe even has feelings for him...She wouldn't be disloyal towards him for any reason what so ever...but Oleg on the other hand, he might since he was a SKG member back in Russia...Oleg is better than the Saints themselves...Oleg would be mines in a matter of seconds, but lets save him for later and go after the two that can break the Saints funding and leave them dry...Zimos and Viola..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Wait? You want a foolish pimp and Viola DeWynter! Mate' you must know I have history is Viola and her sister...Viola don't want anything to do with me since I help Killbane attack her while she was helping the Saints..." said Matt...

"Why yes Matt...Zimos is the best pimp in Steelport while Viola DeWynter can handle whore houses and hookers in a hurry...Why do you think the Syndicate were so popular before the Saints arrived...The whole city was eating out of the Syndicate hands..." said Mr. Goldman..

"Good point mate'...but what about the leader...Won't he catch on to what your doing..." said Matt...

"He won't Matt, because the thing that seperates me and the leader of the Saints...Is the will I give and the force he demands..." said Mr. Goldman...

He then went over to his chair and sat down while smoking a cigar...Matt pick up a Saints magazine and look through it...

The scene fades to in a dark area of the church in Stilwaters where poor former Saint Lin laid on the ground...She was slowly waking up because of water dripping on her face...

As she awoke, she found her self lock in a small cage...She look around and saw Carlos, Troy Bradsaw, and even Dex all lock inside cages...She saw a soldier woman hanging upside down, but appears to be dead due to the lost of blood running down her face...

but Lin did get scared to see the soldier woman didn't have a mouth or a nose...It appeared to have been cut off...

"Aw shit!..." said Lin...

As she look around she did notice something was familiar where she was...She look and saw a robed and hooded guard, walking back and forth, pacing around the room...

Lin bang on her cage...

"Hey! Hey! What the fuck is going on! Why am I back at the church in the basement!...yelled Lin...

The guard look at her with his hood still up...

"Don't worry, the Severe Unhealers will make sure you understand soon..." said the guard...

"The Severe Unhealers?..." said Lin...

"Well...We had that name changed...I don't know what our Boss is doing...He said its time we go global and make a name...so in order to do that...We must create Chaos and for people to give us a name..." said the guard...

"So what...you want to create trouble so people can call you something?...Thats fucking stupid!" yelled Lin...

"Soon everything will be explain..." said the guard...

"Better yet...How about now..." said Lil Joker as he came down the stairs...

Lil Joker came up to the guard as the guard bow and took his leave...

Lil Joker look at Lin as she had a surprising look on her face...

"No! NO! YOU CAN"T BE ALIVE! YOU DIED! I used that spell book to change everything around! You shouldn't even be alive! How are you living!" yelled Lin...

Lil Joker put on a fake laugh...

"Lin, you should realize I can't die no more...I live forever now..." said Lil Joker...

"But how!...You must tell me!" yelled Lin...

Suddenly Carlos, Troy, and Dex begun waking up...but to their surprise, they all bang and freak out with them being in a cage...

But Carlos look and was also surprised that Lil Joker was alive...

"No fucking way! NO FUCKING WAY! How can he still be alive!" yelled Carlos...

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on!..." yelled Troy...

"Yea, and how the hell did we all ended up back inside the church..." said Dex...

"Here me now peasants! Its time I come clean and tell you the real reason of my plans...Because this will be the last time you will...After this, you will become buried with the other original victims of the Third Street Saints! During the time I was working for the Dire Mafia, This was the before time everything got Alternated and this was before I gave you life Lin, you and Carlos...it was the hideout when the new Saints Shaundi, Pierce, and Carlos appeared...The Mafia snuck inside his place and handcuffed your Boss to his stripper pole inside his office...but while everyone was scoping out the hideout...I went into a room that look like a sex pad or somethign...I think it was something made up from that bitch Shaundi and that stupid fucking reality show..." said Lil Joker...

"Okay, can you stop right there and release me from this fucking cage! I'm a cop and I will have you arrested!..." yelled Troy...

Lil Joker rush over to Troy's cage and pulled out a electrical rod and electrocuted the cage Troy was in, sending a terrifying spark into Troy's body...

As Troy screams in pain while Lil Joker stop he came back over to Lin...

"Okay before I horribly interrupted...After I check off the room...I spotted something on the floor of bed your Boss laid in...I pick it up and it was his cellphone...I put his phone into my pocket and went into the other room to greet your Boss while he slowly awoke...That was when the first time we both met each other...and after that situation I went back to the Dire Mafia mansion, and look through the Boss phone...before I went inside, and went to the garage of the mansion to check out

A flashback moment from "Saints Row and a Half"

Lil Joker dialed the number while he waited in the garage, he waited out before he went back in his house...

The number only went to voice mail...

_"You have reach Eye for an Eye, Voodoo supply...The forces around us are keeping us busy and are unable to answer the phone...After all, the land of the living and the realm of the dead are always connected, should you experience a tragic loss don't hesitate to call and we'll see how the spirits receives..."_

The phone went to a dial and hung up...

Lil Joker then look at the phone as it vibrated a little...

He went to call back the same number, but found a new number under the Eye for an Eye number...It was Zombie Lin...

"Zombie Lin? What the fuck?..." said Lil Joker...

Lil Joker pressed the button and called Zombie Lin...He put the phone on speaker...

"BRRRAAAINNS!" yelled Zombie Lin on the phone...

It scared Lil Joker a bit...He then saw a colorful hearse coming up on the driveway of the Dire Mafia Mansion, it was Lin, but in a zombified form...She was cover in Seaweed, and her clothes were torn...Her skin was so pale and here eyes were so white...

"Brrraaiiinnnss..." said Zombie Lin...

Lil Joker couldn't believe his eyes and saw a real living zombie...but he didn't freak out that much...He look at Lin wondering why she isn't attacking him...

"You must be under my command...So can you talk?..." said Lil Joker..

"Brrraaiinns...Brraainnnss..." said Lin...

She pointed to her colorful hearse...Lil Joker took notice and went over to Lin's hearse...It was glowing neon lights inside of it...Lil Joker looked inside Lin's car...but on the back of the seat laid a green book with a skull on it...Lil Joker took the book and drove Lin's car in a hidden place around the mansion...

After he stash the car, he tried to pull Lin into the mansion...but her arm fell off...

"This is a joke right!..." said Lil Joker

He then command Lin to move in the inside of the mansion, as she did what she was told he lead her to the downstairs basement...He put Lin into a chair and tied her up...

He look through the Voodoo book and through the Boss's phone...But before Lil Joker went back to his room inside the mansion, Diego a member of the Dire Mafia saw Lil Joker...

"Lil Joker? What are you doing up so late? And what's that in your hand?..." said Diego...

"Diego...I think I have a plan that will make our dreams a reality...but can you please be quiet...I have something to share with the Capo..." said Lil Joker...

"What are you talking about Lil Joker?..." said Diego...

"Diego...Just wait in your room, I'll explain it to you after I go see our Capo..." said Lil Joker...

The flashback ends...

Lil Joker looks at Lin while Lin looks surprised a little...

"You see Lin, if it wasn't for your Boss...None of this would be happening right now...I had to cover my tracks and made sure Adriano didn't know what was going on..." said Lil Joker...

"But you used his phone to bring me back! You used his phone to bring everyone back so they would go against the Saints all together...You cause so much suffering...but I manage to undo your creation and alternate it!..." said Lin...

"Which created the Saints into fucking celebrities and made them now bigger asses into a different city! Way to go, you just fuck up another city..." said Lil Joker...

"Okay, time out...We now know how you gain power, but that doesn't explain why my city is in a fucking hell hole! Tell me you twisted son of a bitch!...How did you do that! Did you use that magic book to create supernatural shit too!" yelled Troy...

Lil Joker look at Troy...

"Troy Troy Troy...That would of been a nice idea, but I think it was better if I stole a better one...Like the phone that made Lin a zombie, also had other benefits! Such as Cheats!..." said Lil Joker...

"What!...What the fuck are you talking about!..." yelled Troy...

"Your Saints Row Boss cheated his way to top! He used some type of cheat codes in his phone to bend reality! Shaping things into his own form! Why you think he's impossible to kill and why you think he can easily kill anything in his path!...So thats how I'm making Stilwater mines, I hate how it is and now I'm unleashing my wraith upon the row and soon it'll be Steelport...many cities, states, countries until the world is twisted like Lil Joker..." said Lil Joker...

"Cheat codes?...The world?...You have fucking lost me...your nothing but a derange manic! I hope my team can swoop in and kick your sorry ass back to the asylum where you fucking came from! Do you hear me!" yelled Troy...

"Lets see now...what cheat codes to use on Troy Bradshaw..." said Lil Joker

He check out through the phone and saw the codes he could use...

* * *

><p>Super Explosions<strong>#7<strong>

Super Minions! (almost invincibile Homies with better weapons)**#8**

Never Die**#36**

Drunk Pedestrians**#15**

Evil Cars (drivers try to run you down)**#16**

Low Gravity (cannot be used with helicopters)**#18**

Pedestrian War (pedestrians and drivers fight each other)**#19**

Raining Pedestrians (people spawn and fall from sky but die on the ground)**#20**

Heaven Bound (Killed bodies float upwards)**#12**

* * *

><p>Lil Joker put in another number, but its called "Milk Bones"<strong>#3<strong> (Increase Heavy Damage for Melee Attacks)

Lil Joker then called down guards in front of Troy's cage...

The guards unlock it and grab Troy...

"Get your hands off me! I'm the Chief of Police! I'm ordering you to stop or you will be arrested!..." yelled Troy...

"Take Troy upstairs, its time I knock some sense back into his stupid brain..." said Lil Joker...

The guards escorted Troy upstairs with Lil Joker following behind them...

"Hey! Hey wait! What about my family! My family isn't down here! Where is my family! WHERE ARE THEY YOU BASTERD!" yelled Carlos...

The door closes behind Lil Joker, with only the sound of broken bones coming from Troy Bradshaw...

* * *

><p><strong>What has happened now? How will they escape and what will happen when the Boss finds out...Does the Boss have another phone?...FIND OUT NEXT TIME FRIENDS!<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fan...**


	12. Chapter 12

**(As you saw how the intro started for Saints Row the Third...Think of this intro as the same way...Enjoy =)...)**

Few weeks have passed since Stilwater underwent changes...

Its now the darkest and dangerous places to be of all cities, the Saints barely maintain control and can't understand why things are happening the way they are...

During the time the Saints name was decaying, due to the fact that the Saints are becoming stale...Everything thing the Saints had to rise them to the top was in Steelport and Stilwater...Stilwater doesn't care about the Saints no longer...

The Boss attitude was getting worse towards the Saints...Knowing that the Boss was losing control of Stilwater, and barely trying to expand the Saints name...The Boss was getting more and more frustrated with anyone who wasn't doing their job right or quitting a job for safety reasons...

Anyone who couldn't get a simple job done, he shot them in the leg or arm...and if anyone fail a task, he would kill...

He killed a Saints member in front of the Saint's eyes...After the saint member said he wouldn't go back to Stilwater due to how it was...

The Saints were now fearing for their life...The Boss was getting out of control...

Lil Joker has made Stilwater into a living hell...Steelport was the only thing left keeping the Saints name a legacy...

Not only that, but Mr. Goldman and Matt Miller have managed to convince all the Saints over time to work for them...

He promise Viola and Zimo's a wise profit and would make them the head of Goldmoney's Prostitution House of Pleasure...

He promise Kinzie and Oleg the opportunity to run the corporation along side with Matt Miller, being the one who manage the future advancement of technology department...Kinzie wasn't sure about the deal at first, but didn't want to gangbang all her life...

Oleg accepted, but Kinzie remain unsure...

Shaundi continue cheating on the Boss...and Gat wasn't liking the direction the Saints were headed...

Mr. Goldman even convince Pierce, Shaundi, and Gat that their legacy will reach further and wouldn't need the Saints name for people to know who they were...Josh Birk wasn't a difficult one to convince...

As long as he remain a popular actor...Really?...

Jenny felt it she needed to upgrade her status and thought the Saints would only be dragging her down due to their popularity decreasing...

So with both Actors Mr. Goldman started up his own movie production set for a movie he would want to release...Jimmy Torbitson was the only member to stay loyal, and told Mr. Goldman to screw off...Mr. Goldman even said to himself...

"Who the fuck says screw off?...What is this guy?...Who needs a sci-fi nerd!?...The bitch in the glasses is more of a asset than this wannabe!..."

With Mr. Goldman overpowering and spreading his messages to the rest of the Saints and more people...Only one question remain...

How to tell the Boss about leaving?...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The scene starts out on a commercial production set...

Andy Zhen, who is in a wheelchair and paralyze from the waste down, was rolling his way to see if his film crew is in place...

"Okay...Is the camera ready!?...It better be ready!...We been keeping him waiting long enough!..." yelled Mr. Zhen

"...We are a go sir..." said the camera man...

"Is the lighting alright?...Is the sound okay?..." said Mr. Zhen

"Everything is ready...Just waiting on the signal..." said a film crew member...

"Okay!...Lets make some movie magic people!..." yelled Mr. Zhen...

"Scene 1, Take 1..." said a guy cliping a movie marker board...

"Annnnnnd Action!..." yelled Mr. Zhen...

The Boss of the Third Street Saints was standing in a greyish background with lights coming from under him...

"I started out with nothing...just a kid from the streets...with nothing to lose...Then a I met Julius, and everything change...Once I join the Third Street Saints...Everything started going my way...I work some jobs, get paid...and lady luck was on my side...Now I have the women...The clothes, the rides!...But its not enough...I want it all...You too, can have it all...With The Saints Purple Cologne...With this, I smelt good and got everything I ever wanted at the beginning of it all...so check out Planet Saints today...and order you some to smell good and get the things you want...and that's the great thing about this city...Its there for the taking...If you got the smell to take it!..."

The Boss then held up The Saints Purple Cologne in front of the camera...

Narrator: _"The Saints Purple Cologne! Order you some today!...Smell good and ensure dominates against your peers!..."_

"Annnnnnd Cut!..." yelled Mr. Zhen...

Mr. Zhen wheel over to the Boss while he look disgusted at the cologne...

"Beautiful! Just Beautiful!...I think we have a commercial that's going to sell sell sell!...And trust me!...Your the star that's going to win it all!..." yelled Mr. Zhen...

The Boss grew a angry look and threw the cologne against a nearby wall...

"The fuck am I doing!?..." yelled the Boss...

Everything got quiet as everyone stared at the Boss...

_A moment passed..._

"Is there something wrong with the script!?...Is it the cologne!?...Damn it people! I told you to get this man some decent cologne!...and you! I told you to write a better script! My grandma can write a better script and she has only 4 fingers!..." Mr. Zhen yelled at the Film Crew...

The Boss walk to his dressing room angrily and upset...He slam his dressing room door...He look at a mirror of himself...after a moment, he grab a gun that was on his dresser and shot the mirror...

He took a large breathe and went outside his dressing room...

"Where the fuck is my water!? I ask for a fucking water bottle 10 minutes ago!? Damn it! I feel like killing every last one of you idiots!..." yelled the Boss as he click his gun...

Suddenly the film crew look at one another, and with a shock and fear at the moment...they all scream, yelled, and quickly ran out of the production set...Running over who was ever in their way...

Mr. Zhen was the only one left...

"Wait! We still need to film Goldman's Commerical!...Where the fuck are you idiots going!?..." yelled Mr. Zhen...

The Boss then came over to Mr. Zhen and flip him out of his wheel chair and shot him in the arm...

Mr. Zhen scream in pain...

"Don't you ever say that basterd's name around me!...and I'm through with this shit!" yelled the Boss...

The Boss walk off the set, but recieved a phone call from Pierce...

The Boss answerd...

"Pierce, this better be good news...I'm not in the fucking mood!..." yelled the Boss...

"We need to talk...This is important...All of us Saints agreed on something...We need you back to the Saints HQ tonight..." said Pierce...

"What did you all agree on!?...Pierce this better be fucking good, and it better be a way where we can go to Stilwater and claim back our territory! I'm not about to let some new gang take away what is mines! You got that!..." yelled the Boss...

"I got that...but after this meeting, Imma ensure you that it won't be our problem anymore..." said Pierce...

"Good..." said the Boss as he hung up on Pierce...

The Boss made it to his car in the parking lot, but as soon as he did...He got another phone call...this time it was phone Jimmy Torbitson...

The Boss Answered...

"What the fuck is it now Jimmy!?..." said the Boss...

"I sorta have good news! Well...I don't know if we can call this good news...but-"

The Boss hung up on Jimmy...

Jimmy then called the Boss back...

The Boss Answered...

"Would you stop calling me over stupid shit!? Your a fucking fan!...Not a member!..." yelled the Boss...

"Ohhhhh hhhoooo Hoooo! You my friend are going to be amaze and would want me as a member of the Saints...even though I thought I already was one..." said Jimmy...

"Okay, you have 20 seconds to tell me...and if its something stupid, I'll come over there and let your mom watch as I pour acid down your throat and..." said the Boss...

"Okay Okay! Enough already!...I revive back one of the deceased Saints..." said Jimmy...

The Boss had a strange look on his face...

"What?..." said the Boss...

"Well...Now I have to go change my underwear...but other than that...I have successfully revive one of our fallen Saints!...This is my best work yet since the revival of Johnny Gat himself!...you should swing by...I heard their was supposed to be a surprise tonight with all the Saints at the Saints HQ..." said Jimmy...

"Yea...but fine...I'll swing by to see what you have in store...before the big meeting..." said Jimmy...

"Jimmy this better be good..." said the Boss...

The Boss put away his phone and got into his car...The Boss was frustrated and was even figuring what was so good about tonight...Pierce concern him only because he acted as if he made a decision he might regret...

The Boss didn't worry too much about it, but headed over to Jimmy's house...

A hour later...

The Boss stop by Jimmy's house with Jimmy standing outside jumping up and down...The Boss was already getting annoyed by this...

The Boss got out of his car, and Jimmy happily came over by him...

"You have no idea what I have done! But with this...The Saints name will expand...by the Saints music industry growing..." said Jimmy...

"How and we already have Pierce with the whole music industry thing...except he's not selling a lot but anyways..." said the Boss...

"Okay...without further to do...I please welcome you...the singer of the Third Street Saints..." said Jimmy as he pointed to his garage...

"Jimmy!...Come inside and clean your room!..." yelled out Jimmy Torboitson's mother...

The Boss look annoyed...

"Mom!...I'm outside with my awesome friend! Can it wait!?..." yelled Jimmy...

"I'm not your friend Jimmy..." said the Boss...

"Jimmy Torbitson! If you don't get in here and clean your room this instance young man your going to be in serious trouble!" yelled Jimmy's mother...

"Fine!..." said Jimmy...

"For fuck sake! I'm out of here!" yelled the Boss...

"No no!...Just wait a moment...gotta clean my room and then I'll show you!..." said Jimmy

Jimmy went to inside his house...but the Boss instead went to Jimmy garage and opened it himself...

The Boss was surprised to reveal a old Saints from the past...

"Aisha..." said the Boss with a surprising look...

**(Aisha still had her old look from the first Saints Row)**

Aisha step outside the garage with white fog behind her...She cough while the fog was getting in the way...

"Damn! How much smoke does a kid needs to make a entrance..." said Aisha as she contiune to cough...

The Boss was surprise...Aisha...Alive in front of him...

"Aisha!?...How are you aliv-...Wait...I'm not going to say, I know Jimmy had to either used that Brute from the last DLC and use Kinzie brute resizer machine to make you into the person you are..." said the Boss...

"I don't know what the fuck that nerd did...but I guess I'm happy to be alive...I think I remember seeing you...I think it was somewhere around Christmas..." said the Boss...

"Forget about...Anyways, do you remember Pierce, Gat, Shaundi?..." said The Boss...

"Yea...how can I forget..." said Aisha...

Aisha then thought of Gat...She had a upset look...Mostly missing Gat and all the memories...

"Where's Johnny now?..." said the Boss...

"He's back at the Saints HQ...tonight there supposed to be thing big meeting...I don't know what's it about, but hopefully it'll help me take back Stilwater..." said the Boss...

"Wait! Hold the fuck up!...We aren't in Stilwater!?...then Where the fuck are we!? And why the fuck are people holding up "Feel Boss" signs?..." said Aisha...

"I'll explain later...Right now we have too much trouble on our hands...and I need you to help me expand cause right now...the Saints name is fading...and we need all the help we can get..." said the Boss...

"Well...can you wait a moment...a girl need something to eat...and no...I'm not talkin about no Freckle Bitches shit! I'm talkin about fine dining!..." said Aisha...

"Fine...We'll pick up a Saints Burger on the way...But we need to talk..." said the Boss...

"No no no! No fucking burgers...no shitting places...just a place where I can get treated properly...the aleast you can do after all the shit I been though, not excusing the fact I saved you and Gat's ass from the Ronin..." said Aisha...

"Okay...fine...what the fuck ever...afterwards, we head to the Saints HQ...I need to explain what's our next move...I need to reclaim back Stilwater..." said the Boss...

The Boss and Aisha got into the Boss car and left...

Jimmy came back outside...

"Okay! Now I reveal to you..."

Jimmy notice the garage door was open, and the Boss was already gone...

"Are you serious!?...I spent all night trying to produce that much fog...oh well...I guess I'll just meet up with him later..." said Jimmy...

The scene cuts to all the Saints meeting up at the Saints HQ, but there was something different about some of the people there...

A lot of them dress up in green and yellow fancy outfits, with gold money $$$ symbols all over their ties...The Saints didn't mind, even some of them were tossing some of their Saints clothes in a nearby fireplace...

Shaundi and Gat were there...and couldn't do anything in front of the Saints...

Shaundi went over to Gat and whisper something into his ear...

"Gat...Lets go on the balcony behind the curtains..." said Shaundi...

Gat smiled and quietly went with Shaundi behind curtains on a balcony when no one was looking...

**(Don't know what they are doing, but use your mind on that one...lol)**

At Goldmoney Inc. Mr. Goldman was on his helipad...getting into his custom made helicopter...Matt Miller ran to him...

"Sir!...What are you doing?...Where are we going?..." said Matt...

"Matt...I need you for this one...because your about to wipe away all information on a certain Saint...once after that, me, you, and all my new employees will run this country and make Goldmoney Inc. a legacy company and business...So Matt...hop aboard my friend..." said Mr. Goldman...

Matt hop on Mr. Goldman's Helicopter...Mr. Goldman directed the Helicopter to the Saints HQ tower...

Back in Stilwater at the old church in the basement...Lil Joker's 2nd in Command "Ace"...Was feeding Troy, Dex, and Carlos food, when he notice that one of the prisoners cells were broke loose...

Ace look and saw that Lin has escape...

Ace quickly ran up the stairs and alerted the church...

"That bitch escaped!" yelled Ace...

* * *

><p><strong>All is coming together in the next chapter...Find out what will happen with the Saints...What will happen to Lin...and what will happened with the Boss...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row fans...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unlucky Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Moments later, after fine dining with Aisha in a fine dining restaurant...<p>

With tonight approaching, things aren't turning out to well for the Boss...

Frustration was on his mind, and with the Saints name fading rapidly, the Boss had to think of new ways to expand the Saints name...

While he drove to the Saints HQ, he thought to himself...

Aisha had a heart locket with a picture with Johnny Gat inside the heart locket...

The Boss look over at Aisha, but somehow thought of him and Shaundi...

"I need to get Shaundi a heart locket..." said the Boss...

Aisha look surprised at the Boss...

"Shaundi?...The hippy chick?...You two dating?..." said Aisha...

"Well...yea...I don't know...I kinda felt this feeling around Shaundi...I don't know how to explain it...but I like it...it makes me feel more relax than angry...We been through a lot together...can't believe how much that already happened..." said the Boss...

"So how's Gat been?...He probably didn't take it to well when I..."

The Boss look at Aisha...

"Gat missed you Aisha...He wasn't the same without you...He kept to himself a lot, just more of a pissed off guy...but no worries, once we head back to the Saints penthouse, all our worries will be over and the Saints will remain the top dogs!..." said the Boss...

"So Gat really missed me?..." said Aisha...

"Of course, he even buried Shogo alive...Well, I sorta did killed the dude that chop off your head anyways..." said the Boss...

"By the way...Do Gat still have my house in Stilwater?..." said Aisha...

"Uhhh...Well...ummm...he turn your house into a mansion...and well..."

"What!?...A fucking mansion!...That fucking idiot...I said no mansions! I like to live my life plain and simple...not no rags to riches type shit..." said Aisha...

"You worry too much...just sit back and relax Aisha...and besides, I think the mansion thing would work out for ya...Seeing how a famous R&B singer comes back from the dead like 2 times must be some famous shit that really needs to be on TV...A fake death and a real death...Its a good thing I didn't make a call to bring you back..." said the Boss...

"What the fuck are you talking about?..." said Aisha...

"Uhh...Just random bullshit..." said the Boss...

"Can you go back to when you wasn't talking..." said Aisha...

"Hey...just sayin..." said the Boss...

"Shut up..." said Aisha...

"Right..." said the Boss...

As the Boss drove to the Saints HQ, Mr. Goldman's helicopter was on its way...Matt Miller was inside confused to why Goldman must head there when he's already convince enough Saints to work for him...

Matt thought to himself...

"I just don't understand...Why must Mr. Goldman head to that dreadful place...The Saints are already in his pockets...maybe he's trying to convince them more or maybe...maybe he wants to become a Saint himself!?...No way! That can't be...I will not drop myself to a level full of drop dead idiots and whores that wear purple all day...Maybe its a plan to erase me!? Cause he said he needed to erase something!?...I should probably ask him..."

While Mr. Goldman look outside the Helicopter window at the Steelport city...Matt tap on his shoulder...

"Uhh...sir..." said Matt...

Mr. Goldman look over at Miller...

"Sir...If I may ask...what's the occasion of heading to the Saints tower?...and you said you needed me to erase something...What is it that you have plan sir?..." said Matt...

Mr. Goldman just stared at Matt...but then smile...

"My friend...tonight will mark a new era for Goldmoney industry...and Matt...you will be erasing something...like I said...Your going to erase someone off this earth...not physically...but in computer wise...tonight...after what is said and done...you will erase that wanna be leader of the Saints off computer records...hack into his account and leave him nothing...I want to make sure that no good shithead will never come back at my face again..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Sir...are you planning to kill the Saints leader?..." said Matt...

"Matt...Its more than that...but don't worry...this isn't your job...I already gave you your instructions...now its time for me, to give myself my own instruction on how to deal with this trash..." said Mr. Goldman with a sinister look...

Matt was a bit frighten by his look, but sat back and remain quiet throughout the trip...

As moments passed the Boss finally made it to the Saints tower...They both got out of the Boss's car and headed to the front entrance...

Aisha look up and saw how big the place was...

"Damn! This is bigger than the record company you blew up back in Stilwater..." said Aisha...

"Yep...Saints always live large..." said the Boss...

The Boss and Aisha made their way inside and up the elevator...

Aisha was so excited to see Gat again and the Boss was trying to find out ideas to help the Saints expand and to reclaim back Stilwater to the way it was...

As the elevator reach top floor, the elevator doors open...

Aisha and the Boss step out, but was kinda suprise to see people in business suits in the color of green with yellow ties and money $$$ symbols on them...He still saw the normal saints Pierce, Angel, Kinzie, Oleg, Viola, Zimos, Jenny Jaros, and Josh Birk though, but whats worst is that some of the Saints weren't even wearing their Saint colors...but normal clothes...

Everyone look and was shock also to see the once deceased singer now alive again...

"What the fuck!?...Am I dead or in bed with a honey...or is that Aisha coming to make more singing money..." said Zimos...

"Aisha, you mean the singer who died in that explosion years ago?...No way it can't be..." said Viola...

"Well...The first one wasn't a actual death, it was a fake death, the second one was her actual death plan by the Ronin, but later Johnny Gat got his revenge and buried Shogo alive...Haven't you read the article?..." said Kinzie...

"That doesn't make sense at all?..." said Angel...

"You mean the article?...I think it makes clear sense, but just not on true details on why the Ronin would even stoop so low..." said Kinzie...

"Not that...I meant if a woman died in a explosion or even killed by a former gang...then why are we seeing her now?...Could it be some person dressing up to look like her?..." said Angel...

"No...That's the singer Aisha...I can tell..." said Oleg...

"How would you know?..." said Viola...

"Because...I am also a big star of Aisha...I seen flaws or copies before, but that there is the real Aisha..." said Oleg...

"What the fuck!?...Aisha?...That can't be!?...She died with the Ronin came by and killed her..." said Pierce...

Pierce went up and saw for himself...

"Same face..." said Pierce...

He sniff Aisha...

"Same smell..." said Pierce...

He look at Aisha's behind...

"Same ass..." said Pierce...

"Would you stop staring at me like I'm some fucking ghost!?...Where's Johnny?..." said Aisha...

"I don't know...I saw Gat somewhere around here...maybe he went out to get beer or something..." said Pierce...

"Wait..." said the Boss...

He look around and couldn't find Shaundi...

"Where's Shaundi?..." said the Boss...

Pierce look around also...

"Maybe she went with Gat...I don't know..." said Pierce...

"Pierce...you told me that this thing tonight is supposed to be something important..." said the Boss...

"Well...it is...Look Boss...Me and the Saints have something to tell you..."

"It has to wait...I need to talk to Shaundi...I haven't seen over in almost a month...She has to be somewhere around here..." said the Boss...

As the Boss look for Shaundi...those men in Goldmoney business outfits were keeping their eyes on the Boss...

The Boss even got a little angry and upset into wondering why are they even at the Saints HQ...

The Boss saw Jenny, but she had a cast on her arm from the shotgun wound...The Boss went up to her, but she grew a angry look...

"Jenny...Have you seen-"

"Don't you fucking talk to me! Don't you ever say anything to me again! All I wanted to do was to help you, and what I get in return!? Is a shot in my fucking arm!? Now I have to pause my acting career since you damage my arm! All because I didn't want your feelings hurt!?...You don't need to worry! Because I'm done with helping you...Hell...There are many people done helping you...I'm not the only one!..." yelled Jenny...

"I have no time for this shit! and where the fuck is Shaundi Jenny!?..." yelled Jenny...

"Why don't you ask Gat!? I'm sure he's showing Shaundi around his pants! and don't even bother yelling at me! I'm gonna disconnecting you out of my life! You no good heartless son of a bitch!" yelled Jenny...

Jenny started crying and storm off to the outside of the side of the pool deck...

Everyone look at the Boss with concern and upset looks...

The Boss look back at everyone with a angry look...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PRICKS LOOKING AT!?..." yelled the Boss...

The Boss continued his search for Shaundi, while Aisha on the other hand was wondering where Gat was at...She pace around the Saints HQ...She even great one of the Saints telephone and dial his number...but only for it to go to voicemail...

As the Boss kept looking, he bump into Josh Birk...

"Birk...Have you seen Shaundi anywhere?..." said the Boss...

"Woah...Are you okay?...You look a little mad?..." said Birk...

"Just tell me where the fuck Shaundi is and I won't lay a bullet in that thick skull of yours..." said the Boss...

"You know...I think you need these more than I do..." said Birk...

Birk pulled two silver metal balls out of his pocket...

The Boss look at him with a weird look...

"What the fuck is this?..." said the Boss...

"They are chime stress balls...They are meant to relieve stress when your angry...I use these when someone screw up my acting...I think these will help you greatly...You circle them around your hand...and think happy thoughts..." said Birk...

"This look as gay as hell..." said the Boss...

"Try it...I'm sure you can use a little of the great stress balls..." said Birk...

Birk handed the Boss the silver balls...

"If this turns me gay, I'm going to cut and rip your balls off and let you circle them around your hands!" said the Boss...

Birk smiled, but was fear...

"Okay then...uhh...Yea...My mother is calling me...gotta go!..." said Birk...

Birk ran off somewhere upstairs while the Boss began rotating and circling the chime balls in his hand...

"Okay...go to a happy place...a happy place...happy thoughts...happy thoughts..." said the Boss...

While the Boss began lowering his stress...Oleg went up to Pierce and was concern about tonight...

"So...When do we let the Boss know of our new positions?..." said Oleg...

"Don't worry I got that cover...Mr. Goldman will let the Boss know, while we all stand together behind him..." said Pierce...

"You invited Mr. Goldman here?...Are you trying to create a Modern Warfare?..." said Oleg...

"All we to do is let the Boss know of where the Saints are going to be for now on, and if things come to worst...I have a Tranquilizer to put the Boss to sleep, then we can escape without him killing us..." said Oleg...

"I hope this plan of yours work...because I just had these clothes dry clean...I don't want no blood on them tonight...especially my own blood..." said Oleg...

Pierce was concern about letting the Boss know, but Aisha was finally through being impatient...

She also went up to Pierce...

"Pierce! Where the fuck is Johnny!" yelled Aisha...

"For the last time I don't know...He was just here and now he's gone..." said Pierce...

"Fuck this shit!...I'm going to go look for him!" yelled Aisha...

"Aisha, the town is bigger and more crazier than Stilwater...there are fucking factories all over this place, its even hard to breath...

"Fuck that...I'll prove that I can take this smelly ass town!" said Aisha...

She went over to the balcony with the curtain closed...Aisha pulled on it to go out onto the balcony...

As she pulled the string, at a shock at the moment saw Gat making out with Shaundi...

Everyone turn and was at a shock also...The Boss, stop rotating the chime balls, and look at what Aisha reveal...

Gat and Shaundi also look and was shock to see Aisha alive...

Gat quickly ran over to Aisha...

"Aisha!...No way! This can't be!...I thought you were dead!?..." said Gat...

The Boss busted one of the chime balls in his hands, and the other one he quickly threw at Gat...The Boss then tackle Gat, smashing them both on the outside of the pool deck...

Jenny, who was still upset with the Boss, turn to see the Boss plumbing Johnny Gat's face...The Boss even smash Gat's glasses all over his face...The Boss contiuned to punch Gat until his face was bloody up...

"YOU!...FUCKING!...TRAITOR!" yelled the Boss...

Gat reverse it, and punch the Boss in the gut...

At that moment, the Saints and Mr. Goldman's men grab the Boss off of Gat...The battle between the Boss and Gat was getting out of control...Til they saw a helicopter coming down on their helipad...

Mr. Goldman step out of his private helicopter along side with Matt...with a cigar in his mouth...He laugh once he saw the Boss taking on Gat...

"Did I miss the party already?...Naw, I think we're just getting started..." said Mr. Goldman...

With the Boss already pissed off...He went up to Mr. Goldman, and pulled out his .45 Shepherd pistol...

"I just about had it with your Gold shit ass! I'm going to cap a bullet in that fucking skull of yours once and for all!" yelled the Boss...

The Boss quickly shot a bullet at Mr. Goldman...

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Matt...

Mr. Goldman fell to the ground...

Mr. Goldman's men, quickly grab their guns out and aim it at the Boss...

The Boss aim his gun around Mr. Goldman's men...but suddenly...

Mr. Goldman began laughing and standing himself back up with the gunshot would to his forehead...The smash bullet fell out of Mr. Goldman's forehead, as his wound quickly heal...

The Boss, The Saints, Mr. Goldman's men, and Matt Miller was shock to see he didn't die...

"What the fuck!?..." yelled one of Mr. Goldman's men...

Mr. Goldman stood up, and took off his business jacket...He show himself to be as big as Killbane...

The Boss continued firing bullets but came to no effect...

Mr. Goldman quickly rush over, and super punch the Boss in the gut...

The Boss received a punch like no other...Even which made the Boss fall to the ground and cough up blood...

Mr. Goldman stomp on the Boss almost severely injury his spine...

Mr. Goldman then pick up the Boss, and threw him far inside his own place...

The Boss look while Mr. Goldman was walking towards him...The Boss tried standing up, even pulling out a knife...He quickly got up and stab Mr. Goldman, but the blade didn't even go in, but rather bent the knife...

The Boss was trying all sorts of things...He quickly went upstairs, and grab all his unique guns...Mr. Goldman slowly followed the Boss laughing, The Saints on the other hand stay out of the fight...Seeing how Mr. Goldman is somehow invincible...

While the chase was on, The Boss shot Mr. Goldman with a Shark Attack gun...Mr. Goldman was cover in blood, but suddenly out of no where a shark rise up to bite and eat Mr. Goldman...but the Shark teeth broke, and disappeared...Used all his upgraded guns...but no effects...The bullets weren't do no good...

He ran and grab his electronic laser guns...but he laugh as the lasers only tickle him...

"What the hell was that!? Can you do much better you weak ass bitch!?" yelled Mr. Goldman...

The Boss used a rocket laucher, but only manage to explode half of a room, with Mr. Goldman still standing...The Boss was now to his last resort...which was the Apca-Fists...He quickly used them, and smash Mr. Goldman back a little...He punch Mr. Goldman and uppercut him to the floor...

Mr. Goldman quickly got up, and show blood coming from his mouth...

"I can't believe that actually hurt!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman ran over to the Boss, and was about the punch him in the gut, but the Boss missed it and punch Mr. Goldman in the face breaking his Ozzy Osborne glasses in the process...

Mr. Goldman then got angry...

"I PAID 573$ DOLLARS FOR THOSE GLASSES!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman then rush over with more of a angry attitude...The Boss punch him again, but Mr. Goldman ignore the punch and smash the Boss all the way to the outside where he landed in the pool...

Mr. Goldman then pulled out his unique pistol called the Golden Gun...As he was about to shoot the Boss, Pierce shot him with the Tranquilizer gun laying the Boss out in the pool...

Mr. Goldman look angrily at Pierce...

"Why the fuck did you do that for!?..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

"Look, we are head to discuss our departure from the Saints, enough is enough with the fighting..." said Pierce...

Mr. Goldman look at Pierce, but then agree...

"Alright...Discuss what you need to discuss...but after wards, burn those purple clothes...and report to Goldmoney's Inc. after..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Wait, why are your men here then?..." said Oleg...

"They are only here because I knew something like this would go down...so I ask my men to kindly take your ex Boss to the hospital...See, I'm not a bad guy, I just wanted to talk...Your so call Boss is the one who wanted a fight...so I gave him one to rest his self..." said Mr. Goldman...

"But you were about to kill him!" yelled Shaundi...

"No...I was going to warn him with my gun...I wasn't going to shoot him...I was going to ask him, to stop his fighting..." said Mr. Goldman...

"How the hell did you manage to survive after all what he threw at you!?..." yelled Viola...

Mr. Goldman laugh...

"Sweet...sweet beautiful Viola...I can't wait to start working with you, but for me...I had the best scientists to come up with a formula to make me invincible as possible...He likes to call himself little joker or something, people I find in Stilwater right...anyways, he manage to make me invincible for this battle, and even made me powerful as ever..." said Mr. Goldman...

"So then...what happens now?..." said Angel...

Kinzie quickly help the Unconscious Boss out of the water...

Mr. Goldman look with a smile...

"Tie him up on the couch, then once your done with your talk, my men will safely drive him to the hospital..." said Mr. Goldman...

He signal Matt to put on his business Jacket...

Matt lit another cigar for Mr. Goldman as they got into the private helicopter and took off...

As they lifted off the ground Matt Miller was confused about his instructions...

"Sir? So...I guess that was more of a friendly gesture right?..." said Matt...

"Matt...Your still going to do what I instructed!...Because my men aren't taking that wannabe to no damn hospital!...But trust me Matt, his body is going to sink in a river where no one won't hear from him again..." said Mr. Goldmen as he let out a sinster laugh...

Back at the Saints HQ...

The Boss slowly started to open his eyes, except for fact that he now has a black eye in his left eye...

He moan in pain of all the bruises and sprain injuries he have...but he notice he was tied up from hands to feet sitting on the couch...

"What the fuck...What the fuck!?...Why am I tied up?..." said the Boss...

The Saints look at him, but now was a little sadden to for them to speak their departure...

"Boss...Well probably the last time I'm going to say that, but Boss...this maybe the hardest step for us all but...we...how do I put this..." said Pierce thinkin...

"We are all done with the Third Street Saints..." said Viola...

The Boss got a little upset...

"Done!?...What do you mean done!?...The third street Saints are what made you into what you are today!? If we didn't make ourselves the leaders then who would...the cities were for the taking and we took when it was our chance!" yelled the Boss...

"We?...Its more like you took the city...You have let this whole street gang business drive you into insanity and I think with the popularity thats remaining in us, we must let go of this whole Street violence business deal and be on a professional level..." said Viola...

"Shut the fuck up Viola! You only join the Saints because you needed to exact your revenge!" yelled the Boss...

"She's right...You let your needs get in front of what a true Saint is...I'm sorry, but your power hungry days are over..." said Gat...

Aisha turn to Gat...

"Speaking of which Johnny, you and I are done...and if I catch this bitch walking...she better be hoping she have some security because I'm going to have to lay the smackdown on this whore!" yelled Aisha...

"You died!...Johnny had to move on, how was he supposed to know if you would be back alive..." said Shaundi...

"Okay! Someone better please get this bitch before I lay my 5 knuckle shuffle all over that pretty little face of hers..." said Aisha...

"I love me some catfights, I got 20 on Aisha..." said Zimos...

"I got 40 on my beloved Shaundi..." said Josh Birk..

"Will both of you just shut the fuck up!? Worry about this shit later...the point is Boss...we're done with the Saints..." said Pierce...

"That can't be Pierce!...The saints made you into what you are! Leaving them will decrease you down to what you were before I found you..." said the Boss...

"I'm a fucking star now! I don't need no more guns and shit unless I'm on a movie production set!" yelled Pierce...

"Amen to that brother!..." said Josh Birk raising up a high five...

"Sit the fuck down Birk!..." yelled Pierce...

"So...you guys are leaving the Saints?...But no worries, I'll get me more people and we will become a better gang than ever...We will be a better than the original Saints ever were...Just wait and see..." said the Boss...

"He's being delusional...We need to just say our goodbyes..." said Oleg...

The Boss look at Kinzie...

"Well...why aren't you saying anything Kinzie?...Did you quit on me too?...After all the good times we share together?..." said the Boss...

Kinzie got confused on even what to say, she did have feelings for the Boss...but thought this was only too much for her to handle...

"My vote stands undecided, but you can keep in touch with me whenever you want though..." said Kinzie...

"What about you Angel? So if I couldn't kill Killbane, I guess you needed to find someone else to do it for you?...After all, the Saints did manage to get your pride and mask back..." said the Boss...

"Z...Z the Saints saved your ass when it was about to be pony ride in that gimp joint..." said the Boss...

"I do thank you for that that playa, but you gotta know...I don't do violence, let alone actual gangbang...I'm a pimp, not a gunslinger...I'm a ladies man, not a psychopath who wants to rule the world..." said Zimo's

"I thank the Saints on that part, but your not going to hold that against me...I will find Killbane, and I won't let no gang violence get in the away of that...I'm sorry, but its time move on...and you should too..." said Angel...

"So...I guess thats that then...I can see Birk and Jenny moving on, and now the great Johnny Gat...who was once my best friend and now my enemy...You cheating no good basterd...and a no good bitch to Shaundi as well..." said the Boss...

"What we had Boss, it was great...but your not a good enough man like Gat..." said Shaundi...

"Okay, enough with this shit!" yelled Aisha...

Aisha went over and punch Shaundi in the face, then Shaundi grab Aisha's hair...It took Pierce, Gat, Angel, and even Oleg to pull them off of each other...

"Enough already! Okay...Boss I'm sorry, but we are done!...All of us...so there with that said and done...we will see you around town then..." said Pierce...

The Saints are now no more, and the rest of them gave their reasons, only to not be harm by the Boss no more...

All of them took off their purple clothes and dump them into the fireplace...

As the ex Saints were about to leave, Mr. Goldmen's men were using gasoline around the place...

"What the fuck!? Your about to burn this shit down!" yelled Pierce...

"Of course, Mr. Goldman wants to make this is spot to go bowling, but he said he doesn't want no trace of Saint or the purple color around..." said one of goldman's men...

They Saints said their goodbyes and left the Boss onto the couch...

"Hey Hey wait! Will someone fucking untie me!" yelled the Boss..

Kinzie was about too, but Oleg stop her...

"Kinzie no...Our old Boss is too unpredictable...we have to put him in Goldman's hands now..." said Oleg...

Kinzie then look down at the ground...

"WAIT! Put me in Goldman's hands...Are you fucking nuts!?...Fucking untie me now Oleg!...Kinzie! ANYONE! FUCKING UNTIE!" yelled the Boss...

Kinzie and Oleg, both left...

The rest of the Saints took off with the Boss yelling out words...

Which only leads the Boss in the hands of Mr. Goldmen's men...

Only 5 of them were left to handle the Boss...

"Duct tape his mouth..." said one of the men...

They duct tap the Boss's mouth...and punch him in the face where his black eye was...with that punch being painful it made the Boss pass out...

"Sweet dreams..." said one of the men...

As the Boss close his eyes...He went into a deep slumber...

The men grab the Boss and went down the elevator, and lit a match before doing so...

Burning the Saints Penthouse...

As they made to the bottom level, they stuff the Boss into their truck and drove him all the way to the Stilwater's river...

The men in the car were feeling uncomfortable, because of the dark vibe that was present within the town...

They stop by the river, and put the Boss on a small boat, and stuff the boat with a C4 bomb...The boat slowly moved to the middle of the river...

They quickly took off, but suddenly a garbage truck quickly ram into of the car of Goldman's men...killing them in the process...The one driving the truck was no other than...

Lin...

She spotted the Boss on a small boat and quickly got into the river and swam over to the boat before it went out far into the river...As she made it to the boat, she had about 15 seconds before setting the bomb off...

She quickly untied the Boss, grab him and swam away...The bomb went off, but push Lin and the Boss away from the boat with a small injuries...

Lin made it to shore with the Boss, but was surprise to see him in Stilwater again...

She carried him to a local abandon car, hotwire it, and drove it somewhere within Stilwater...

* * *

><p><strong>Within the next chapter, the Boss will no longer be called the Boss...but will be given a name throughout the story...Since the Saints are no more...<strong>

**What will happened when the Boss finds himself back in a horror land once peaceful...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME**

**Please Review Saints Row Fan...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>A few weeks have passed, and the former Boss of the Saints is now resting in a dreadful place that was once wasn't so dreadful...<p>

The ex leader of the Saints laid his eyes to rest, and dream of something...Something that was making him sweat and feel in mental pain...

He saw purple demons, former gang members he killed screaming and saying things backwards...

Then the boss saw people he never saw before...

Then what made the dream worst was a demonic little girl...In the dark with light above her...Walking forward the former boss in front of his eyes...

"You are no Saint!..."

Then the former Boss suddenly woke up from his tormented dream...He look around and found himself inside a abandon hotel, figuring why he was there when he was back at Saints HQ...

He look around the room, quiet, dark with light shading, and mysterious...

"What the hell happened?..." said the former boss...

He quickly look out the window and saw Stilwater, but in a dark formal way where it's continuing to rain non stop, and no one was around...

"What the hell happened here?..." said the former boss...

"Did you sleep well?..."

The ex-Boss turn around and saw Lin smoking a cigarette, leaning on a wall...

"Lin?..." said the former Boss...

"Well its not that whore Shaundi, so why should it matter?..." said Lin...

"Lin? What's going on?...I thought you were into the whole racing type shit...and Is this really Stilwater?..." said the former Boss...

"You know, since your not the leader of the Saints...I think its best to come out with your identity...Isn't that right..._Alex_..." said Lin...

The former Boss look surprise into wondering why Lin knew his first name...

"How the hell did know that!?...I never told no one my name!...No one doesn't know it! I bet Kinzie told you didn't she!?..." yelled Alex

"Shut the fuck up and chill for a while...To make things short, you been out for a couple of weeks...and the Saints name is no longer famous and that new corporate bitch has ran you out of a job ..." said Lin...

"A couple of weeks?...Seriously?...Why was I out for days?..." said Alex...

"I don't know, and I don't care...The point is that asshole Goldman you faced...He took over and made the former Saints into bigger celebrities...they don't even need the Saints name no more to be recognized...they are their own fame...Which means, they're useless into what I have plan..." said Lin...

Alex look at the ground for the moment...He was flash backing to the Saints abandoning him, and Goldman's men assaulting Alex...Alex put his hands on his face...then he put on a careless face...

"You know what Lin...Who gives a fuck no more...I mean I had my 15 mintues of fame...did some shit here, little shit there...I think its time for this guy to start living on a relaxing vacation til I die...and besides, I have money stored away...I can retire on some beach maybe...the hell with my former friends and the Saints...They said money can sometimes be the reason for real personalities to fall, but when its a company named "Goldmoney..." well that shows a big fucking sign that something will make something crash..." said Alex...

"Everyone have their own problems, and you can't just pussy out like this now..." said Lin...

"Look Lin...I don't know what to do now, The Saints are over, and why should I give a fuck?...I mean, I wipe too many asses when I was Boss...now I'm done and its time I wipe my own ass...but I still have this uncontrollable feelings where I just want to kill someone...Not just someone, someone who caused the most pain towards me...And its someone named Goldman and someone who I think is alive, but I just don't know..." said Alex...

"If your talking about the scarf wearing shithead...then you need to worry, he's alive and he's using your phone to do it!..." said Lin...

"My phone?...What is he calling up a army hotline number?..." said Alex...

"The one you cheated yourself to the top!...The thing that made you what you are in the first place...I can't believe you would stoop low, and think your hardcore!..." said Lin...

"What the fuck are you talking about?...I never cheated myself to the top...I work my ass off to get the Saints name to where it should of been..." said Alex...

"Oh yea, well why is it that crazy scarf muthafucker has a advantage to where he's fucking invincible, changing the weather, doing random shit, and making himself stronger...explain that! Its on your old phone! It fell out of your pocket when you had sex with that bitch Shaundi and the Dire Mafia came after you...remember..." said Lin...

"The Dire Mafia?...You still remember?...And what the hell are you talking about my phone? What does my phone have to do with it?" said Alex...

"Yes! I still remember, how could anyone not remember...All the shit that happened, and it was up to me to alternate the present so nothing we done would effect it...but now everything is out of control, and its up to you to fix it...Because that scarf muthafucker is planning something big...and he's thinking about destroying everything in Steelport and Stilwater...and after that, he said going to take out the rest of the world..." said Lin...

"That doesn't explain about the phone situation..." said Alex...

"Your phone had a menu where it had something called cheats...Its like your playing a video game in our reality! You used Cheats in order to make yourself into something strong...and to think I had feelings for you...Your nothing but a fake ass wannabe!..." said Lin...

"Lin, my phone never had a cheat menu...What the hell are you talking about?...I never used anything to get my advantage, because I was the advantage...that and it felt like I was being control somehow...So whatever weed your smoking, you need to cut the dose..." said Alex...

"Whatever...all I know is that you need to figure out what to do or the end of the world is on your hands..." said Lin...

"Look, I already told you I'm done with this shit...Its too much pressure, and I don't need to be helping people all the time..." said Alex...

"Well, how about you actually put heart into something, because our friend Carlo had just lost his family to that scar muthafucker!..." said Lin...

Alex look at Lin with a strange look...

"Carlos? What the hell are you talking about?...Carlos had a family? Carlos?...The one who ran with me when I was running things?..." said Alex...

"No...I'm talking about Carlos the mailman...Fuck sake! Yes...Troy Bradshaw, Dex, some dead military chick named Brooke...and Carlos are at the church right now...We need to go and stop that bitch before he unleash hell upon this earth!..." said Lin...

Alex grab a remote a flip through channels on a hotel T.V...

"Look Lin, I'm sorry, but your going to have to find someone else...This is bullshit to be drag into this shit all the time...Can I get a little R&R? Rest and Relaxation?..." said Alex...

Alex flip to the news where Monica Hughes was giving a speech on the former Saints and the Boss...

"What the!..." said Alex...

Monica Hughes stood in front of a Steelport crowd in front of a podium, with Mr. Goldman and the former Saints by his side wearing purple for some reason...

"My fellow citizens, it gives me great pleasure to announce that I...Monica Hughes will no longer be a widow to my great nation, in fact I'm getting married, to the one who is the leader of the Third Street Saints!..." said Monica Hughes...

The crowd cheer and applauded, while Alex and Lin look confused at what they were watching on the T.V...

"Yes, I have evidence that proclaim the Third Street Leader proposing to me on the date after the Candidate Presidential Ball...Please look at the screen above me that's lowering and see for yourself..." said Monica Hughes...

The video pops on with the Boss drunk at the Presidential Ball, flirting with Monica Hughes...but when Alex was talking, its as if something was mouthing over his words...

"Oh Monica Hughes, without you the Saints would not be where they stand...I'm so happy, that you were the one who lead the Saints to Steelport...and with that in mind...Will you be my wife...as I always supported you and your nobal caused for President..." said the voicing over Alex voice...

Everyone look and was fool by the video, and actually thought Alex said those words...

"What the fuck is this shit! I never said that! My mouth isn't even going with these words! What type of idiot buy into this shit!..." yelled Alex...

Josh Birk came up on the Podium as Nyte Blade and hug Monica Hughes...

"I knew this day would come! And for that, we shall celebrate this glorious day!..." said Birk...

"Not so fast Ms. Hughes..." said Mr. Goldman as he approach the podium...

"Oh my...It's my helping presidential assistance and Chairman of Goldmoney's Corporation...Mr. Goldman..." said Monica Hughes...

Everyone applauded, as Mr. Goldman raise his hands for silent...

"I do applaud for this outstanding proposal, but Ms. Hughes...As your husband died at the hands of this vermin! Last night, The leader of the Saints is not who you think he is..." said Mr. Goldman...

The large crowd gasp...

Alex look more angry...

"Yes, as I found out last night, the former Third Street Saint leader hasn't be honest...He has been pushing illegal drugs, mis-treated his comrades, and have shot and killed Santa Genki on Christmas day...but it was indeed fact...that Killbane, and the leader of the Saints have been working together to stop Christmas for everyone if not wasn't for me...Who ran up to the stars, and stop both of this two men from stopping a promise day for all boys and girls..." said Mr. Goldman...

The Steelport crowd was confused, and was a little upset when the story they heard was twisted...

Within the crowd, Channel 6 reporter Jane Valderama...Who is badly injuried and hurt from Stilwater...raise her hand in the crowd...

"Mr...Mr. Goldman...As I recalled, the Saint leader was the one who saved Christmas...I had footage of him shooting from the stars and into his own home..." said Jane...

Mr. Goldman look at Jane Valderama...

"Oh...Jane my dear...You shouldn't of took a turn to Stilwater...It's turning out bad ever since the Leader of the Saints has made a move and push illegal drugs there, and even turn people into...into...idiotic Third Street druggies! Have you not seen what has happened to our poor Stilwater...Not only that, but the former Boss has cheated on Ms. Monica Hughes but also raped his former Third Street gang member Shaundi...and has not paid his members nothing, they all be force to work with him under his own evil ruling...Open your eyes everyone! The leader of the Saints has fool you into believing he's good, when in reality he has been taking advantage, and now is known as a terrorist...A terrorist that can take out Steelport in your own eyes..." said Mr. Goldman...

The Steelport crowd Booed, and even some slam and burn their purple colors to the ground...

"Sir...Sir...that's not true...I have footage of something from Stilwater...This footage is something important everyone must see! The end of our days are among us!..." yelled Jane...

"Security! Get this woman out of here! She has been in Stilwater too long! She's endanger this city! She's a threat to anyone! Escort her back to a jail cell at once!..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman men's took Jane away, while she yelled out "No! Stop! Our world is in great danger! Someone is trying to destroy it!" yelled Jane...

"Oh my heart...My heart!...Its broken! When I thought I lost enough, this had to happen! Oh woe is me...when is this bad luck is going to end!..." yelled Monica Hughes as she fake cries...

Mr. Goldman went over to her and comfort her...

"There there Ms. Hughes...because I took the liberty and took on this threat..." said Mr. Goldman...

He turn to the crowd...

"Please, be with Monica Hughes as this time...because I took on the Saint's leader and strip him of his leadership...The battle was tease, and even trap me in a corner...but with my heroic nature...I overthrew the leader, and demolish this mad man back to hell to where he came from!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

Some of the crowd gasp of the word "Hell..."

"Oh...Sorry, forgot this was a PG news report...Anyways, I took the liberty of dumping that trash known as the third Street Leader...and threw him in the garbage where he belong...and now your Saint Icons are now...Goldmen's money makers!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

The crowd cheer, as the former Saints ripped off their colors and burn them, showing off their new colors Green and Yellow...

Kinzie and Jenny were the only two who still had the Saints logo hidden some where on their outfits...Both of them were worried on what happened to the Boss...

"So please everyone...Vote for Monica Hughes for President, and Mr. Goldman will ensure you all have your dreams come true...Remember...Goldmoney's motto...

"Where when its illegal situations..."

The Crowd _"turn it into a legal sensation!..."_

The crowd cheer for Goldman and Monica Hughes as rallys cried and felt sympathy for Monica Hughes...Even people cried out "_Lets go get that bitch that hurt our beloved Monica! The leader of that gang shall die!_"

Alex was furious, but Lin was curious...

Lin thought about Jane, saying that there was evidence on her tape...Could explain more about a plan Lil Joker has in store...

"That son of a bitch! He's pissing me off! That fucking snake! Fuck that, Lin let's get this asshole now!" yelled Alex...

"You idiot! Lets not let our ego get the better of us...Vandrama said there was a tape that was important...so lets start with that, and then worry about getting your fame back later asshole..." said Lin...

"That bastard isn't going to make me look like a damn fool!" yelled Alex...

"Well, now your back to square 1...Where your nothing, but that one guy walking the streets, where you saw people and saw who was actually doing the real danger...Its not the time for you...its the time stop the chaos before its too late..." said Lin...

Alex paced around the room a little, look at the .44 Shepherd he had in his hand...

"Okay...First thing first...We visit the old church, see if we can get some answers...Visit some old friends...then after we go after Goldman...later...I kick some of my former gang asses..." said the Boss...

"Aren't you forgetting someone!?..." yelled Lin...

"Oh right...Kick some of my former gang asses, and kick Monica Hughes ass!" yelled the Boss...

"No! Lil Joker! We need to get him before he gets us..." said Lin...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door...

"Who the fuck is it!?..." yelled Alex...

There was no answer...

Pause moment...

"That's strange..." said Lin...

The knock continued...

Lin grab her pistol and headed to the door, as the knock continued Lin open the door...she aim her gun around and saw no one was there...Until some out of no where put a towel over Lin's mouth and knock her unconscious...

Alex headed to the door with his .44 Shepherd and saw Kyle MacTavish...Brooke's army partner...

"Who the fuck are you!? You know what, fuck it..." said Alex...

Alex shot his gun, but nothing came out...

He saw that there was no bullets in his gun...

"A soldier should always check his weapon before springing into action!..." yelled Kyle...

Kyle pulled out a flash grenade, took off the tip, and threw it to Alex...

"Aw shit!..." yelled Alex...

Only a flash went off, leaving Lin and Alex's fate Unknown...

* * *

><p><strong>The former Boss (Alex) now is a nobody, a wash up gangbanger who is now nothing, but dirt off someone's shoe...<strong>

**What was on the tape of Jane Vanadrama, and what will Kyle Do with Lin and Alex?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

* * *

><p>Alex began having recurring nightmares over and over...Dreams about the demonic girl...The demonic girl spoke to Alex in his dream...<p>

_ "I am nor your nightmare or dream, but a sign that says its only the beginning of something more...there are still people out there in different universes...Within the multi-universe of our existence...You, along side with other people who makes a impact amongst many shall do help save this universe...And face the wratih the horror of the one who wants to control it...Your not a Saint...You may call yourself a saint...your just another person wanting power...but there's still hope...When the moment comes, its either your selfish needs, or doing the right thing will make a impact...If you fail to make the right choice, then your world is ending...making one less hero to save this multi-universe...but if you make the right decision, you will save the life of millions, and will be join with 4 other people from different universes later in your life...The fate of the Multi-Universe is among us...Choose wisely Alex, live or die..."_

The dream faded...While Alex began waking up, but upside down handing from the ceiling...He found himself in the same warehouse he took down Mr. Sunshine...Along hanging upside was Lin...She was still unconscious...

As Alex woke up, he saw Kyle MacTavish over by a table with knifes and other torture devices...

As Lin began waking up, Kyle saw Alex eyes open and went over to him...

He gave him a angry look, and punch Alex in the face...

"GEEZ!" yelled Alex...

Kyle went back to the table with knives...

"Hey! What the fuck man!? What the fuck was that for!?..." yelled Alex...

Kyle didn't respond...

"Hey! You blonde Jarhead! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" yelled Alex...

Kyle continue not responding...

As Lin woke up, she realize her condition, but didn't panic as much...

She look at saw Alex with blood coming from his nose...

"Where am I?...What the fuck happened to you?..." said Lin...

"The heat was too hot and my nose can't stand it...What the fuck do you think Lin!?...That asshole hit me in the face...and when I get down, your going to fucking regret doing that!..." yelled Alex...

Kyle stop for the moment...

Another paused moment...

"5 days ye been unconscious, and still a idiot...but Regret?...Regret?...Me regret?..." said Kyle...

He turn and look at Alex and Lin...

"How am I the one regrettin, when yer the one who keeps lettin things happen! How can I regret when I'm supposed to be a soldier for my deceased brotha! How can I regret when I'm the one who is wonderin about his partner was sayin before she died...How can I regret when the woman I cared about is dead! And its all thanks to ye!" yelled Kyle as he let out a lonely tear...

Kyle turn back at his table looking at the knives...

"Ye?...Wait...Hey, how can it be his fault...I was lock up with that military chick, how can he regret what someone else did..." said Lin...

Kyle look at Lin...

"Ye...Ye just don't get it do?...Do ye not see what this man has done tae this world!? You have purple clothes walkin idiots and more color clothed idiots, who can shoot whoever they want tae, kill whoever they want, and what's worst, just destroy anythin of life whenever they want tae..." said Kyle...

"Look, this has been going on for a while now...Gangs have been the one thing in this world that can achieve greatness, nothing else doesn't matter..." said Lin...

"The only one thing that can achieve greatness!?...Look what happened to my partner Brooke!" yelled Kyle...

He pulled out a body of Brooke inside a body bag...He unzip it to reveal Brooke's face, the same way how Lil Joker face currently is...

"That luntic! That monster cut off Brooke's mouth and nose! And if ye don't believe me...Look at this video tape I found!...Look at what he done tae my friend!" yelled Kyle...

Kyle had the video tape Jane Vandrama had...

Lin and Alex both look surprise into how he manage to get it...

"How the fuck did you get that tape?..." said Lin...

"I'm a fuckin soldier...even a soldier that doesn't even exist in this fuckin universe...I was assign here by someone classified! Because they believe that yer so called Boss couldn't been able to save himself or this universe..." said Kyle...

Both Lin and Alex look confused...

"What the hell are you talking about?...Are you smoking something?..." said Alex...

Kyle went over and punch Alex in the face again...

"That's for Brooke asshole! Now watch the tape into what these monsters did tae her!" yelled Kyle...

Kyle grab a rolling stand with a TV with a VCR, he inserted the tape inside...As the video played, Brooke was hanging upside down screaming as Lil Joker began cutting Brooke's mouth off...Ace wasn't actually liking how Lil Joker was taking Joy into it, and even insist its better that he capture her...

Lil Joker push Ace back, when he did...Ace hood fell off to reveal to be Donnie...

"Donnie don't interfer! This is for the better good! She's not from this universe...I can sense something about this woman...so now, we can send a message to the ones who sent her...that this universe belongs to Lil Joker...and he wants nothing but misery..." said Lil Joker as he laugh sinsterly...

Brooke bled too much, and eventually died from blood loss...

After Lil Joker was done, he dump Brooke into a nearby garbage can...Not even caring about how he dumps a body...

As Lil Joker looks at the camera, he points a gun at it...

"Someone is spying on us! Men! After her! This town is at its knees! Everyone shall fight!..." yelled Lil Joker...

"Oh no! Larry get the camera!" yelled Jane Vandrama...

The video cuts to a static...

Lin and Alex didn't look surprise...Kyle kick the TV stand over...

"Ye see! Ye see!...See what happened to my partner!" yelled Kyle...

"This isn't nobody's fault, but that twisted fuck's fault...and what do he means from a different universe...what the fuck is going on!" yelled Lin...

Kyle grab one of the knives off the table and played with it...

"Okay...My name is Kyle MacTavish, brother of the deceased John MacTavish, and Brooke Price is the one ye seen in the video...Sister of John Price...We are not from this Universe...Brooke and I were called on a mission tae look at this Universe because negative readins were off the chart...We discover it had somethin tae do with the city of Stilwater...From the looks of it, it seems like yer Boss here wasn't doin a damn thing but sellin more purple shit...Every universe has a chosen hero that depends on it...and if that chosen hero falls then the universe falls with it...We are here tae makin sure this universe doesn't fall...because somethin big is comin...its going tae need all the heroes of the multi-Universe tae stop the darkness from comin..." said Kyle...

"This seems pretty fuck up...but at the same time I guess these dreams are starting to make much sense...but if you were order here, why do you have S.T.A.G logos on you? If you work for Cyrus Temple how can you be from a different universe..." said Alex...

"Cyrus Temple was from our Universe...That asshole thinks we're rookies, but in reality he's the rookie while me and Brooke are super soldiers already...But he was nothin more than a wash up wannabe! He couldn't be a soldier, he couldn't even be a damn pilot...Cyrus Temple only came tae this Universe tae only get what he wants without bustin his ass for it..." said Kyle...

"Are you saying this Universe is too easy or some weak shit?..." said Alex...

"Too easy?...Try bein the only Universe who is nothin compare to the ones I seen...Let me tell ye who's not easy...Commander Shepherd, Avatar Korra, Deadpool, Metal Gear Snake, Samus Aran, the best of the Multi-Universe...and ye supposed to be added on that list?...Ye don't even have special powers, yer not even a goddamn super soldier like Snake...just a pussy who hide behinds guns...all I see now is a wash up thinkin he's all good, but apparently isn't...and tae think this Universe depends on the likes of ye...if I kill ye then the Universe will fall because ye supposed tae stop a huge problem...but your not...not never...I'll torture and kill ye for what happened tae my partner...afterwards...I'm leavin this universe, and watch it from a monitor, watch it suffer and destroy itself..." said Kyle...

Kyle reach for a knife, he grab the sharpest one and put it up to Alex's face...

"Wait! Maybe there's a way where you don't have to kill us!" yelled Lin...

"Too late huir...After he's out of the way, the universe will fall on its own..." said Kyle...

"Look, you believe in what your fighting for...For the good of the Multi-Universe...Killing Alex won't solve anything, but maybe the one who killed your partner...maybe he's the reason for what made you come here in the first place..." said Lin...

"Who are ye talkin about?...The darkness is comin, and this little shit could be the main reason...so it doesn't matter...it seems like yer Universe was meant to fall anyways..." said Kyle...

"Alex isn't the reason...This guy, Lil Joker...He's the one your after...He's the one who wants all of us dead...especially Alex...if we work together and stop him maybe whatever darkness your talking about be powerful enough to destroy the Multi-Universe...right Alex..." said Lin...

Alex fell asleep...and woke up...

"Sorry, I lost track of this whole Universe shit...I just wanna look good before I die...ya know?..." said Alex...

"Fucking retart!" yelled Lin...

"Smartass is more like it...and apparently he doesn't care about human life..." said Kyle...

"Oh blah blah blah...you sound like something out of a fucking army game...Listen...whatever this talk about heroes and saving shit, I don't really care about...but as long as I'm in this universe or whatever insane bullshit, I will still be top dogg...This shit maybe easy...but mainly its because I make it easy...so what do you wanna do?...Do you wanna kill me? Or do you want to save something that your girlfriend died for..." said Alex...

Kyle look at Alex with a curious look...

A paused moment...

"Is he really this eager to let his own ego get the better of him...sometimes it feels like talkin tae Deadpool again..." said Kyle...

"Yea, well your talking to me...so what's it going to be blondey?..." said Alex...

Kyle look down at the ground thinking, but pressed a button where Alex and Lin fell to the ground...

"OW! GEEZ!" yelled Alex...

"Shit!" yelled Lin...

As both of them felt pain being drop to the ground, Alex quickly grab a knife and aim it at Kyle...

"Aw Ha! Looks like were at a crosswords!" yelled Alex...

"You mean crossroads?..." said Kyle...

"What the fuck ever..." said Alex...

Lin knock the knife out of Alex's hand...

"Would you quit fooling around...we have a universe to save..." said Lin...

Kyle quickly put on upgraded military gear...When he had everything on, he almost look as if his brother was preparing for battle...

"If were goin tae save this Universe, then we need to prepare...because tomorrow, when the sun is at dusk til loom o' morn...We shall rage war! For Brooke Price!" yelled Kyle...

Lin and Alex prepared...Even put on upgraded gear themselves...

Lin grab some guns Kyle laid out, and lit a cigarette and smoke it...

"For Carlos family..." said Lin...

The Boss grab every gun he had...Even the laser guns, and those wacky crazy insane guns...

"For...for whatever shit matters..." said Alex...

Lin and Kyle look at Alex...

"What...You guys took all the good ones, well Lin...back where I say the motto...Lets get this shit started!" yelled Alex...

Alex raise his fist in the air...Soon it was Kyle did, and then Lin...

"Lets raise hell against enemies! Let them regret! Let them pay!" yelled Kyle...

"Mine motto was still better..." said Alex...

Lin gave a boring look...

* * *

><p><strong>Alex, Lin, and Kyle are set on a path of revenge, justice, and other crazy bullshit!<strong>

**But what will happen once they get to the Stilwater church?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Please Review Saint Row Fans...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

><p>The dawn of a new day has approach...<p>

The Stilwater church, inhabited by Lil Joker's thugs...Set quiet...With no sound, but thunder and lighting crashing within the sky...

Down the street, Kyle, Alex, and Lin stalk around the church in Lin's car...Making sure that no one hasn't seen them, and making a plan to get in...

As they continue to circle around...They notice the church wasn't this quiet before...

"Something doesn't feel right, there has to be aleast one guard outside to keep patrol...Even though there's no car in plain sight, someone still have to keep a eye out..." said Lin...

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking about just running up in there, and shooting down a couple a hood rats here and there..." said Alex...

"Are ye nuts!? Do ye really believe ye would be able tae run, shoot, and kill the main guy?...My brotha died fightin against people who think they have power...don't think that this Joker guy has it out for ye..." said Kyle...

"Ye? Ye? Ye? How about Here ye, here ye...Here ye be a pussy who is too afraid to go in alone...If I was doing this shit alone, I would have already went in, killed dozens of those fuckers, and blow the shit out of twisted fucker..." said Alex...

"Yea, let me guess...Your phone must be your Weapon of Mass Destruction, or maybe its a dick enlarger to increase sex appeal...which is it cheater?..." said Lin...

"For the fucking last time! I don't know what the fuck you are talking about Lin!" yelled Alex...

"Shhhh...Quiet you two...I think someone is comin out..." said Kyle...

Lin and Alex look, as a black hooded member came outside, but was limping and twisting onto the street...The black hooded member finally collapse on his face onto the middle of the street...

Lin, Alex, and Kyle was confused...but thought maybe it was a trap...

"That's some insane shit?...Looks like someone had too much to drink..." said Alex...

"Or maybe somethin happened inside the church?...Lin, pull up next by this hooded person..." said Kyle...

Lin slowly drove the car on the side of the hooded stranger, but quickly realize he was draining a large amounts of blood...

"Holy shit!..." yelled Alex...

Kyle got out of the car and ran over to him...

"Kyle wait..." said Lin...

Kyle slowly came over to investigate, he look around thinking it was a trap...but found nothing that is...He came over by the man as he was trying to breath for a air...

Kyle turn him onto his backside with a gun aimed at him...

"Okay...Tell me...Where's yer master? And don't think with you dyin I can't make it worst..." said Kyle...

The hooded stranger tried talking...

"He...he...he used...he used us...he...he killed us...he...he's...he's...almost...done..." said the wounded stranger...

Lin and Alex quickly got out the car and aimed their guns at the hooded stranger...

"Is he still in there?...Answer the damn question!..." yelled Alex...

"...No...he...he...he's...he's go...go...gone...stop...stop...stop him...he's...he's going to destroy...everything..." said the wounded stranger as he gave his last breathe...

"Hey...hey buddy!" yelled Alex...

The hooded stranger died...

"What the fuck!...Now we have no idea where the fuck this guy is headed!" yelled Alex...

"Shut it Alex...There has to be more to this...he said he used and killed them...but for what?...And if he is going to destroy everything, then Stilwater isn't the town..." said Lin...

Kyle quickly search his body...

"Hey...Soldier boy...There's no money on him, looks like a homeless guy off the streets...Do you think that twisted fuck trick the homeless into thinking he's powerful?..." said Alex...

"I don't know, but apparently Lil Joker's game is already playing...Its just a matter of time before your move has to be made Alex..." said Lin...

Alex look at Lin with a curious look...

"Hey! Check this out..." said Kyle...

"Did you find Waldo?..." said Alex...

"No, but I found this scary shit..." said Kyle...

Kyle took off the black robe and found hundreds of bloody scars all over the stranger's body...including names of heroes from Multi-Universes...

When Kyle check the man further, his whole mouth and nose siltier off his face...

Kyle, Alex, and Lin freak at the sight of this...

"Woah...If he's one of them, then what happened tae the rest of the capture?..." said Kyle...

Kyle, Lin, and Alex quickly rush and barge through the churches doors...They saw dozen's of Lil Joker's minions without mouths or noses, and the same markings onto their bodies...dead as dead can be...

Kyle, Lin, and Alex were shock to see in the middle of the church...Donnie tied onto a giant Cross with a bomb ticking on him...Donnie's mouth was duct tape, but it seems that Lil Joker was trying erase the Stilwater church...

"What the fuck happened here!?..." yelled Kyle...

"Don't worry about that now...Donnie has only 3 minutes before that timer blows him...Alex...go find Carlos, Dex, and Troy...Me and Kyle will take care of this bomb..." said Lin...

"Right..." said Alex...

He quickly rush to the downstairs basement, while Lin and Kyle were trying to figure how to get Donnie out of Lil Joker's trap...

Downstairs Alex bust in through the basement door, and found a tired Dex, a beaten Troy, and a crying Carlos all in cages still...

"About time your fucking ass got here...Ol boy over there wouldn't shut the hell up about his dying family..." said Dex...

"Where are the keys?..." said Alex...

"You fucking moron! Do you think we would be in this mess if we knew where the fucking keys were..." said Troy...

Alex quickly grab his pistol and shot at each lock freeing Dex, Troy and Carlos...

Alex had to help Troy only because one of his legs and arms are broke, and a busted up eye...Carlos didn't move much...

"Carlos! Carlos we have to go!..." yelled Alex...

Carlos look up at Alex with a sorrow look...

"Carlos boo hoo later...We have to get out of this place its about to blow!" yelled Alex...

Carlos slowly got up, with Troy and Dex proceeded following Alex back upstairs...

In the main room, Kyle was trying to deactivate the bomb...

Lin removed the duct tape from Donnie's mouth...

"Lin!...Lin Oh my god am I glad to see you! You have to get me down from here!" yelled Donnie...

"What you think we're trying to do?..." said Lin...

"I can't deactivate this damn thing! I don't know any of these controls!" yelled Kyle...

Lin thought quickly and untied Donnie, but Kyle quickly removing the bomb from Donnie...As Lin got Donnie out of his situation, the Boss headed up stairs with Carlos, Troy and Dex...

"Are you guys done?..." said Alex...

"We have 60 seconds tae leave now!" yelled Kyle...

Lin help Donnie, as Kyle help Troy...They all ran to the car, but Alex stop to see Carlos on his knees by his dead wife and kid...with scars all over their bodies and mouth and noses torn off...

Alex went over to Carlos...

"Carlos what the fuck are you doing!?...We need to go, this place is about to blow!" yelled Alex...

Carlos look at Alex...

"Leave me here...Let me die with my family Boss...Let me die with them in peace..." said Carlos...

"Boss?..." said Alex...

"I'll always remain a 3rd Street friend to you Boss...just make sure you make that bastard pay for what he did..." said Carlos...

Alex look at Carlos as he flash back to when he shot Carlos in the head out of mercy and pain Carlos was going through...

Alex nodded, and knew what needed to be done...

Alex quickly headed out the church into Lin's car, with Carlos final words...

"Isabella, we will be reunited again...and this time, may we finally be at peace..." said Carlos...

The bomb went off exploding the whole church, killing Carlos in the process...

Alex look back at the mushroom cloud, and thought about Carlos...

"I'll make sure he pays Carlos..." said Alex...

While they drove away, Lin needed to make a quick stop because it was too much room in her car...She made a stop at the Saints underground hideout where they can all rest for the moment...

They went down the elevator where the old Saint hideout was...Still in the same condition...with all of them resting on the comfort chairs and a comfort couch, they all look at one another...

As moments passed...

They all look at misery into what happened, and the loss of their friend Carlos...well except for Dex and Kyle sense they never knew him...

A paused moment...

"Donnie...You have to tell us, why did all of Joker's men look like that?...Was he trying something?..." said Lin...

"Was he trying something?...More like a ritual, but I couldn't tell what it was...He used some type of phone, and crush it...He said with all the abilities combine he can become what he wants, but had to sacrifice everyone who was remaining inside the church, or anyone who doesn't supposed to be here..." said Donnie...

"How the fuck did he manage to get Carlo's family?..." said Alex...

"He used some type of book and some scary shit from something called a creepypasta from the web...It seems pretty fuck up, but he twisted his goal into something he would enjoy...The sight of seeing him scar off the mouth and nose of a woman...It wasn't something I enjoy...and something I had to suffer with..." said Donnie...

Kyle slam and stabbed a knife into a marble statue...

"That woman was my comrade...My friend...and maybe even more...That son of a bitch will pay for what he did!" yelled Kyle...

"Donnie...What was he planning on doing?...Where did he go?..." said Lin...

Donnie took a deep breath...

"He said something about him going to where he gave power to someone, he said in that location...Is where he call on something called the Darkness..." said Donnie...

"That doesn't tell us anythin, he could of gave up all crazy shit tae anyone!...This guy is fucking worthless..." yelled Kyle...

Lin hit Kyle in the arm...

"Be easy on him...He's already been through a lot..." said Lin...

"Says the bitch that set the bastard up...Surprise he's even helping our asses..." said Dex...

"Shut the fuck up Dex...If it wasn't for us we would of left your ass back at the church..." said Lin...

"Yea, and you couldn't let a chance like this slide...what's next? You wanna build another Third Street gang is that it? You wanna bring back the good ol days when things were already fuck up enough...but here's the fun part...There's no one left in Stilwater, so now its the Saints to claim...Give a big fucking clap to our Boss here...where he so kindly got us in this mess in the fucking first place!..." said Dex...

Alex quickly pulled out a gun on Dex and aimed at him...

Dex panic a little...

"Hey...Hey...Come on playa...Do you think this is a time to act like a Boss when your whole gang abandon you?..." said Dex...

Alex put the gun further to Dex's head...

"Remember Dex, we still have a beef to settle, so it doesn't matter now...You still betray me and wanted me and Julius dead...but didn't count on me surviving through your fucking traps...your just a pussy who runs away when things get to complicated for ya...Like a Cat and mouse running after each other...except I have you corner..." said Alex...

"So...what...Your going to shoot me?...I know some things that might help you! If you shoot me now, then...then how will you manage to take down Lil twisted?..." said Dex...

"I don't fucking need your ass...When people betray me, they pay...they all pay!..." said Alex...

Before Alex could pull the trigger, Troy knock the gun out of Alex's hand...

"Will both fucking knock it off!?...This twisted fuck is going to destroy everything, maybe even the entire fucking planet...If he can create all kinds of chaos who knows what he'll do next...and frankly, I blame you for that fucking phone of yours!..." said Troy...

"For the last fucking time!...What the fuck are you talking about!?..." yelled Alex...

"Your fucking phone had a cheat menu...You alternate reality in your own way, where it seems like you cheated your way to the top...Who even gave you this shit?..." said Lin...

(We are all guilty for using cheats...)

Alex look at his current Iphone...He click on the Extras app and saw there was another Cheat Menu on his phone...

"Hey...You said I used cheats...How could I when I already have a phone with cheats already in it?..." said Alex...

"What the fuck is this bullshit!?..." yelled Kyle...

"Wait...you had another phone with cheats in it already?...Well why didn't you fucking use them!" yelled Lin...

"I didn't fucking know! I didn't even know my other phone had cheats..." said Alex...

"Wait...if you didn't know all this time your current phone had cheats, then...then maybe you didn't...but this still is fuck up shit, let alone it bends reality itself..." said Lin...

"Stop the fuckin world from turnin! I want tae get off! This is tae much for my bloody head to handle..." yelled Kyle...

Kyle went over by the bar to get something to cool down his head...

As Alex look over at the bar, he flash back when Pierce, Shaundi, and Gat were figuring out how to become stars in the first place...

A paused moment...

Alex look at Donnie for the moment...

"Hey Donnie...You said that Lil Joker was going after someone who gave him power right?...Maybe he used the phone to give someone else reality bending powers or insane type shit..." said Alex...

"Its possible, I don't even know this shit...My goal was to get back at you for stealing Lin from me!" yelled Donnie...

"Hey asshole, the girl came on to me...so suck it up and quick being a bitch..." said Alex...

"Alright you two assholes! Enough...We're trying to figure out what to do next...Til then, put your dicks away and figure out a plan with those tiny ass brains of yours...I need a cigarette..." said Lin...

Lin reach in her pocket and pulled out what looks like a last cigarette for her to smoke...

As she smoke her last cigarette Alex began thinking who could Lil Joker gave powers too...he thought...and then thought about something someone said to him...

_"I had the best scientists to come up with a formula to make me invincible as possible...He likes to call himself little joker or something, people I find in Stilwater right..."_

Alex figure it out...

"Hey...I think I know who Donnie was talking about..." said Alex...

Everyone look at Alex...

"The one person who is on top of Steelport and the one person who I'm going to get revenge towards..." said Alex...

Everyone was stump at the moment, only because they haven't been to Steelport...

"Okay, there's a asshole named Mr. Goldman...He took what was mine...and now I have the chance to run up in the building, see him down on his fucking knees, and cap a bullet right in that skull of his!..." yelled Alex...

"Or...You can try and find out where Lil Joker is...You should worry about your own personal vendetta later...Right now, we have this to worry about..." said Lin...

"You don't get it Lin, that asshole took what was mine...and now its time I take him out, and maybe my whole crew...if they don't play nice..." said Alex...

"If you don't let go of your fucking grudge you can kill us all!...Remember, I am a police and I will take you in if you screw up..." said Troy...

"If you do then I'll promise to make sure your death is quick and painless..." said Alex...

"Is that a threat!?..." yelled Troy...

"No, its more like it'll happen if you don't keep your fat donut ass away from me!" yelled Alex...

"Enough ye fucking smartasses!" yelled Kyle...

Everyone got quiet and look at Kyle...

"This isn't about personal grudges! Or about retribution, but if we don't do nothin now then this world will fall...and will make one step closer tae where the darkness shall consume us all...I stay in this fight long enough tae realize that what I'm fightin for is the trillions of people and species all across the muitl-universe...and for my long lost friend Brooke...now...are we maggots! or are we soldiers of War!" yelled Kyle...

Everyone gave a strange look to Kyle...

"Like I said! Are we maggots or are we soldiers of War!" yelled Kyle...

Everyone slowly began raising their fists in the air...

"I'm game..." said Troy...

"Count me in..." said Lin...

"Count me in as long as Lin is going along..." said Donnie...

Alex gives the finger to Donnie...

"Here's my vote..." said Alex...

"Whatever...as long as we get shit done and we go home happy..." said Dex...

"Here's another one to ya Dex...Don't think me and you are through...I'm not done with your ass yet...wait until this is all done..." said Alex...

Dex gives Alex a straight forward look...

"Alright...its settle...We'll go tae Steelport and make that asshole pay! Lets raise hell against enemies! Let them regret! Let them pay!" yelled Kyle...

"Once again...My motto is way better..." said Alex...

* * *

><p><strong>Alex, Lin, Donnie, Kyle, Dex, and Troy are planning to stop Lil Joker from destroy the world, <strong>

**but what will happened when he gets there to see Mr. Goldman for himself?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

><p><strong>Message from Lil Joker:<strong>

_"I started off small, I started when your famous boss started...He was there when my life change, and power went to his head...Why cheer him? Why even bother wanting to be a Third Street Saint...I myself, will change the world, and be the ruler of it..."_**  
><strong>

_"Understand my reasons, understand why Alex must suffer for his crimes, Understand why I must do this "Reader"...You may think I'm a horrible person, thinking about all those times I did bad when Alex was the one who was getting fame from it...The Saints weren't saints, just hoodlums who took matter into their own hands...It was my time to put them into their place...so tonight, I shall unleash my wraith upon the Row, even upon Steelport and show that darkness belongs into this world, because there was never light to begin with it..."_

_"This Saints Row Universe shall fall, and at the hands of me...I won't rest til I accomplish...So read on, and see what dark magic I obtain!..."_

_(Evil Laugh)_

* * *

><p>In the city of Steelport, night time approaches...A deadly and dark storm was forming, but like no other...The lighting was building in a strange way within clouds...<p>

All of the ex-Saints are inside the largest building that used to be own by the Saints, its now control and named Goldmoney Inc.

Mr. Goldman sat in his office talking with Viola while on the phone with Monica Hughes...Matt Miller shown Kinzie and Oleg future technology that will be out within 20 years...Angel was punching a punching bag with Killbane face upon it...Zimos, Pierce, Roger, and Josh Birk were sitting at a table playing poker...

Jenny was looking at a picture of Alex, but if Jenny was seen with a picture or any color of purple, she would be face death from Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman was talking to Monica Hughes about the election and how she was dominating the political race and that even Jonathan Loranbuytis has drop out...Mr. Goldman let out a big laugh

Shaundi and Gat were flirting while they look out the window, but to Gat surprise he still had feelings for Aisha...Shaundi got upset at how Gat kept looking at Aisha and Aisha only stay a far distance away with a sad and a mad face at times...

Mr. Goldman hung up his phone and went to the center of the room...

"Friends, I just got off the phone with soon to be President Monica Hughes...and so far, Goldmoney has became so popular that its going global!..." said Mr. Goldman...

Everyone cheer except Kinzie and Jenny...

"So after tonight, you all will own your very own Goldmoney building in a different country, and will carry on the legacy of Goldmoney entertainment, products and what soon to be legal sensations!..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

Everyone was so happy, but Jenny was getting angry...She even threw off her green and yellow colors...

"I don't need this shit no more! You are all a bunch of careless bastards!" yelled Jenny...

Everyone look at Jenny with a annoyed look...

"Jenny, sweetie...Its over, the Saints?...The Saints name is nothing but tissue paper I wipe my own ass with...am I right everyone..." said Mr. Goldman...

Everyone laugh a little, and was actual toilet paper with the Saints name crossed out and Alex's face on it...

"Don't you care! Don't you even realize if it wasn't for the Boss none of you wouldn't be where you are today!?..." yelled Jenny...

"Woah! Slow the fuck down! I was a fucking Saint before he was..." said Gat...

"Can it Johnny! We all know if the Boss didn't free you from that court room, you would be a dealing with 2000 bolts of electricity killing you! And Shaundi would be a hooker! Pierce who gives a fuck about you! Aisha would still be dead, and the rest of us from Steelport would also probably be dead if it wasn't for the Boss...He saved us from what could of happened to us! If he wasn't there when I needed him from that Movie Shoot, I would have gotten replace, or maybe dead if he wasn't the one handling the controls!..." yelled Jenny...

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

Jenny look at him with a scared look...

"I don't fucking care about your fucking crush, lover, stuntman, cheat, ratass, jackass, asshole, shit head!...Do you think I give a fucking damn! I'm the one who's on top of the world kid! Me! I'm the one who has the power! And no one isn't going to stop me!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

Jenny knock over a flower plant and barge outside the room, going to a elevator leaving...

Back in the room, Josh Birk had a bottle of Champagne...

He pop it open as it spray out Champagne...

"There's one less actor now...I will be more famous than Johnny Kepp...I know I can, because...I'm Nyte Blade, the handsome and maybe soon to be lover to the one and only Shaundi!" yelled Birk as he holds up a glass of Champagne to Shaundi...

"In your fucking dreams Birk!" yelled Shaundi...

"Lets party the night away!" yelled Oleg...

Everyone grab a glass while Birk pour Champagne into it...Kinzie on the other hand didn't except, but rather stay out of the crowd...  
>Oleg look at her and wonder why she wasn't happy...He went up to her...<p>

"Kinzie...Why so upset?...You should be happy, you might be the next inventor of something extraordinary!..." said Oleg...

"Thanks Oleg, but I'm just worried..." said Kinzie...

"About what?..." said Oleg...

Kinzie put on a worried face and thought about Alex and all the time they had together...Oleg was getting a little jealous at the fact that she could be thinking of the Boss...

"Kinzie you shouldn't worried about him...He's gone now...He's probably living a better life anyways, and better yet when we get settle into our own buildings, we could visit where the former Boss is...maybe even work together on things..." said Oleg...

Kinzie put a smile on her face...

"Do you think I would be great inventor of something extraordinary?..." said Kinzie...

"Well of course, you are kinda like my intellect equal..." said Oleg...

"Where are you going to locate?..." said Kinzie...

"I'm thinking about Russia, and maybe show you the life of a KGB soldier...I think you would love it..." said Oleg...

Kinzie smile more as she thought about her dream of being a inventor...Kinzie and Oleg cheer a toast...

While the party was going on, Lil Joker was outside the Goldmoney Inc. building, but something was off on him...He began glowing with dark aura, and limp a little for a unknown reason...He had a black vase that was showing off red aura...He was angry, but was letting out a sinister laugh...

He smash through the building, where guards and a front desk lady was alarm...

Lil Joker stood as guards pointed their guns at him...

"Sir! Sir! You can't come in here!" yelled the front desk lady...

"Who are you!?...Why are you here!?..." yelled One of the Goldmoney guards...

Lil Joker stood, but when he look at the guard, he shot out fire from his eyes...burning the guard to death...

The other guards took notice and shot Lil Joker, but their bullets were effected him...

Lil Joker let out a sinister laugh as the aura began growing stronger...

Lil Joker let out a big roar, but when he did...It shook the whole building, no one on the top floor didn't notice this due to the party being too loud...

the guards in the room couldn't take the sound and their heads exploded...

The Front Desk Lady was still alive...but was scared out of her mind...

Lil Joker approach her desk, he quickly smash it moving it out of the way...

She was frighten on the ground while Lil Joker look at her...

"Please! Please sir I'll give you anything you want! Please! I have son named Roger! He's in the building! He has no father! Just please leave me and my son be!..." yelled the front desk lady...

Lil Joker look at her named tag that says Brittany Tanner...

"Brittany Tanner is it?..." said Lil Joker...

"Yes..." said Brittany...

Suddenly, Lil Joker removed his scarf to reveal his mouth is replace with a large demonic mouth with sharp teeth and blood dripping from it...

She scream as Lil Joker bit Brittany's head off and ate it...

Lil Joker shallow her head and her body gushing out blood from her open neck, he put his scarf on and headed up to the top floor through the stairs...

Jenny came out of the elevator that finally reach the 1st floor and saw the bloody mess Lil Joker has made...

Jenny scream in horror and ran out of the building...

As she ran out she got on her phone and dial up Alex...

Alex was back at the hideout figuring a plan, when his phone rang...He saw it was Jenny, but decide to ignore it...

Jenny was getting more worried, and kept calling but Alex wouldn't pick up...

Lil Joker made it to the top floor while the main doors were closed...He busted them open by ramming his head in it...Everyone look and was alerted by this...The music stop playing as everyone saw Lil Joker breathing hard with that black glow around him...

Mr. Goldman took notice at this and smile...

"Well, Well, Well...If it isn't my little cousin Joshua Alfredo! A pleasure of seeing you...You wanna join the party?..." said Mr. Goldman...

Lil Joker didn't respond, but kept breathing...

Everyone remain quiet and was kinda disturb by this...

Mr. Goldman walk over to Lil Joker...

"Cousin?..." said Mr. Goldman as he tried to touch Lil Joker...

Lil Joker grab Mr. Goldman's arm and began sucking green aura away from him...Seemly the powers that Lil Joker have gave Mr. Goldman...

Lil Joker let go, while Mr. Goldman step back...

"You little bitch! Give me back those powers!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman grab Lil Joker, but Lil Joker smash on Mr. Goldman's foot, smashing to the point where his foot is completely smash...Mr. Goldman let out a agony pain...As Lil Joker got up from his foot, Mr. Goldman saw his foot was completely gone...Nothing, but scattered bones and blood...

Mr. Goldman couldn't barely walk, but limp over to Pierce...

Lil Joker look behind him, he look at the doors as they begin closing by themselves, even putting a series of chains and locks around it out of no where...Locking the Former Saints and Mr. Goldman in with Lil Joker...

The Saints pulled out their guns and shot at Lil Joker...but continue having no effect...

Angel tried doing a running punch, but is knock back further away by the black aura...

Johnny Gat ran up and tried punching Lil Joker with his pistol, but Lil Joker pop out a dragon's tail behind him...He plunge his dragon tail into Gat's stomach...Gat scream in pain, while Aisha and Shaundi scream for Gat...Gat bled out blood from his mouth as he was whip back in a corner of the room...

Shaundi and Aisha ran over to Johnny while he was on the ground...

"JOOHHNNNNY!..." yelled Shaundi..

Johnny look at Shaundi and Aisha...

"Don't worry Johnny, everything will be fine..." said Shaundi...

"Shaundi...There's...something...I need to tell you...Something thats...thats been on my mind...Aisha...you need to hear me!..." said Gat...

Shaundi thought of the words "I Love You..."

Aisha was getting mad, but was sad...

"Johnny...Johnny you idiot! I love you and cared about you! Why do this to me?...Why we couldn't be together..." said Aisha...

"Say it Johnny! Say what's on your mind...Please don't die on me!"yelled Shaundi...

Aisha was crying, and could deal with Johnny dying on her...

"Shaundi...I...I...Love...Aisha...and...forever will..." said Gat...

Shaundi face from worried, to confused...Aisha also was...

"Wha...what!?..." said Shaundi...

"Shaundi...This has been on my mind...since...since I saw Aisha again...you have to...understand...I will never...love you...the way...I love...Aisha...I...realize this...when I...first saw her...I couldn't...tell her...because...because she was...still mad at me...for doing this...but now...I lost my chance...to be with her...but...I deserve this...I shouldn't...of dated you...I'm so...sorry Aisha...for everything...I done...Shaundi...You...you may have missed me...and...wanted to avenge my death...but I realize I don't have feelings for you...because...I kept forcing myself just to please...you...I'm sorry...sorry if I ever...ever led you on...Please...Tell the playa, if you see him...I'm sorry, and he was...a better man to be...with you...than...than...me...I shouldn't of...done this...I lost...my mind...Aisha...I will forever...love you...meet me...in the afterlife...so we...can finally be together...again...peacefully...so Please...for my dying words...because I know...I won't make it...Tell the playa to...cap that...son of a bitch for me...so...ladies and gentlemen...Johnny Gat...has...Left...The...Building..." said Gat...

He breath his last breath, as Shaundi was in a state of shock of what Gat has said to her...

She was frozen, and couldn't get her mind off of it...

Aisha closed Gat's eyes, and grab his gun from his hand...

Aisha shot at Lil Joker multiple times and wouldn't die...Lil Joker laugh, instead...He open his mouth and let out a breath of fire onto Aisha, Aisha scream in pain, but Lil Joker smash her with his tail into the window, smashing her outside where she was burning and falling to her death...

Everyone stop firing...and at this point was scared of what to do...Shaundi was still in the corner looking at Gat with a upset look...

Mr. Goldman was still in pain...

"Cousin...Joshua why!...I thought we would rule this world together! You said I have complete control over this! You gave me this power so we can both rule it together!..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

Lil Joker laugh...

"Do you believe I would want to rule this pathetic world with your useless Goldmoney bullshit! The darkness is coming, and I shall be the ruler...Or the destroyer! Depends on how badly this world is left standing!" yelled Lil Joker...

"Your crazy!...I'm a fucking billionaire, I'm Mr. Goldman! I can raise to the top with the power of money! What the hell have you become!..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

"Mr. Goldman...Or should I say Adriano Zefiro! My old boss! My only family! The leader of the Dire Mafia!..." said Lil Joker...

"Joshua!...I have no idea what the fuck your talking about!?..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

"You don't remember nothing, because that Saints Row bitch Lin alternated everything...To where the Saints rule everything...but not now...not anymore...You were a underground mafia boss...You made me kill my best friend Diego! You done so much to make me endure the pain I dealt with, of being along side with you!...No more...Your going to die tonight!" yelled Lil Joker...

"Joshua! Stop this nonsense, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about...I...I can't die...I'm afraid of dying!...Please cousin!...Your the only family I have left...You can't let your family legacy die at the hands of you..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Shut up! I'm not going to be the one that will kill you! That's up to the one who started it all...but there is one thing I need to do...Something shouldn't be here..." said Lil Joker...

He look at Roger who was next by Kinzie, he remember the time when he killed him in the Alex's nightmare...

Lil Joker levitated Roger off the ground, everyone was shock in horror...

"Hey! What's going on!" yelled Roger...

Lil Joker let out a sinister laugh...

"No!...Please!...I have nothing to do with this!" yelled Roger...

Roger is lifted off the ground as his body and limbs are twisted in angles…killing him in this fashion once again...

"There he goes…He shouldn't have been here…And won't be anytime soon..." said Lil Joker as he laugh...

Kinzie scream as she ran over to Roger lifeless body...

"Roger...No..." said Kinzie as she began tearing up...

Oleg tried coming over to Kinzie, but Lil Joker's dragon tail stab Oleg in the arm...Oleg scream in pain as kneels down...

"No one moves! Everyone will stay put...Now the game is in motion! Its up to the one who started it all...He'll be the one to decide your fate! Whether he wants **Revenge** or **Justice**..." said Lil Joker

Lil Joker put the vase he was carrying in the middle of the floor...It had a lid on it, but was trying to come off due to all the red glow...Lil Joker took the lid off as a huge red tornado full of souls came out...The souls of Alex's and Lil Joker's victims he have killed over the years...

Lil Joker broke the phone he had, and place it inside the red Soulnado...He removed his scarf from his face...He demonic face was growing further into what seems like a demonic dragon's face...

"It's finally here! I will be the one who shall rule or destroy this world! But first, I must set the game up, and all of you...Your lives will now rest in the hands of the one who started it all!..." yelled Lil Joker...

He let out a big sinister laugh as Lin, Alex, Kyle, Dex, and Troy made it to Steelport...Seeing the red Soulnado coming from Goldmoney Inc...

* * *

><p><strong>Lil Joker's plan is in effect, but what does he plan to do? Will Alex stop Lil Joker, or will the darkness consume the world of Saints Row?<strong>

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME AS THERE"S ONLY FEW CHAPTERS LEFT...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fan...  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" yelled Alex...<p>

Dex, Troy, Alex, Lin, Donnie, and Kyle all look out Lin at the red soul tornado forming from the Goldmoney Inc...

"Seriously? When is this fucking shit is going to end!?...I need a break from all this!" yelled Alex...

Lin forward her car to the front of the building, but is stop by Jenny Jaros...

Jenny moved in front of the car...

"Stop! Don't go in there!..." said Jenny...

Everyone look at her with a crazy look...

"Move the fuck out the way! Don't you see your interfering with police business!" yelled Troy...

"Please! You must help everyone!" yelled Jenny...

Alex got out the car, and everyone follow from there...

"Jenny...Everyone left the Saints, including you...Why should you be any different for me to even be talking to?..." said Alex...

"Jenny...Everyone left the Saints, including you...Why should you be any different for me to even be talking to?...We're trying to stop someone from doing something crazy or the darkness shit is coming to do some shit to the earth...I don't know..." said Alex...

"Whatever your searching for just enter the building of Mr. Goldman's Goldmoney Inc...Its something or someone attack some of the guards in the main entrance of the building! They heads look as if they were blown off!..." said Jenny...

"Who is this chick?..." said Lin...

"Lin, This is Jenny Jaros, she and I film together on Gangstas In Space..." said Alex...

"Gangstas In Space?...Gat's comic?...Why the hell did that publish that shit!?...That shit wasn't even a good read, Gat couldn't write for shit..." said Lin...

"Really?...I thought it was pretty decent..." said Jenny...

"Would ye stop talkin about this!?...I want tae know if we can get intae that buildin without guards comin after us?..." said Kyle...

"Whats wrong soldier boy?...Trying to average that bitch death?..." said Dex...

Kyle went up to Dex, and struck in him the face with a gun...Dex try punching him back, but Kyle counter and punch him in the gut...Making Dex fall to the ground...

"You son of a bitch!...Uhhh...Your going to pay for that!..." said Dex...

"Oh yea?...Who's da bitch now?...Ye be one sad little boy..." said Kyle...

"Stop it you two...Whatever that shit is coming from the building...It's getting bigger..." said Lin...

Suddenly, within the red soulnado was a large red demonic dragon launching itself into the stormy clouds, screaming and roaring...It disappear in the clouds for some strange odd reason...The sounds of the dragon seem to be moving away from the city, and making its way to the opposite of Steelport...

"What the fuck is going on!? Was that a fucking dragon!?..." yelled Troy...

"This whole place is one twisted fuck...After this I'm going to need R&R in my hot tub, maybe wake up and hope this never even happen..." said Alex...

Lin thought to herself about the situation...

"Jenny, you were in the building...What do you know about it?..." said Lin...

"Well...Hey...Wait a moment...Aren't you supposed to be dead?..." said Jenny...

"You just say a fucking dragon roaring its ass off...Do you think this is the time to be asking question like that?..." said Lin...

"Okay...There are like 23 floors in the building, there's no workers other than the former Saints...Because it supposed to be a celebration for the expansion of Goldmoney Inc..." said Jenny...

"Its funny how a business guy like that can celebrate on times like these...corruption, and bullshit..." said Donnie...

While everyone was figuring things out, Troy notice something in his pocket...Luckily, there was still a advance radar detector...

Everyone look as it continue to show off a red beeping noise...

"What the bloody hell is that thin?.." said Kyle...

"I forgot I grab this off my desk when that son of a bitch came to the police station...He threaten to blow up the police station with a tiny firecracker...I only took it to read out warning signs...It appears that the building has explosives, don't know what kind but it could be deadly...That reminds me, I thought you told me you were a rookie Kyle...from what I heard from Alex is that you come from a different universe?..." said Troy...

"Aye...That be true Bradshaw...I am from a different universe, but not a rookie...My partner and I had to disguise ourselves as rookies to learn more about this world...The world I'm from is where military is a key component, and our multi-Universe hero is called Snake...He put taegether the finest Task force ever made, but said face many outbreaks and wierd things from a corporation called Neo-Umbrella ...I don't know how, but Snake and his team knows how tae get the job done...but he isn't average...I mean that literally, there's something strange about me superior...He can easily direct bullets in a strange direction...very good at knowing the right time to act...and very good at camouflagin..." said Kyle...

"Your from a different universe?...Why visit us?...This world is more fuck up than anything I ever seen..." said Troy...

"Kyle told us that this world is nothing compare to the ones he saw..." said Lin...

"Aye be true...Ye should meet the Multi-Heroes...Commander Shepherd, Metal Gear Snake, Samus Aran, Korra, and Deadpool...but best tae avoid Deadpool, he's a wierd one...The Multi-Universe is always recruitin heroes...but from what I heard, this universe isn't even worth protectin...There's been random killins, random acts of anythin illegal, mostly random acts happenin and a increase of gangs...Alex is the multi-Universe chosen one, I guess because he's the only one keepin balance...Not sayin he's a hero or a villian...but someone who can't let this world die at the hands of manics...without him, this world would already fall..." said Kyle...

"Seriously! That's some pretty wicked shit! So if I die then my universe is in jeopardy!?...Sweet!" yelled Alex...

"I wouldn't take it funny Alex...Your putting lives at risk, and at this point, many people are depending on you..." said Kyle...

"Thats right..." said Dex as he quickly pulls out Kyle's gun from him and aim it at the group...

Everyone look alarm as Dex held a gun up to them...

"What the fuck are you doing Dex!?...We got no time for this bullshit! We have to stop that asshole from destroying the world..." yelled Troy...

"What the fuck you think I'm doing Troy!?...I'm done with this shit!...I'm not about to be involve with this insane crazy ass bullshit! This is all just bullshit, and you think I'm supposed to believe all this?...No...No No...What I believe is that this is all a set up..." said Dex...

"How can it be!? You just saw a fucking dragon, hell...You were even chain up by a walking psycho! Do you not see what's been happening?..." said Lin...

"Shut up Lin! Your the main reason why all of us are in this mess...That twisted son of a bitch said you change the course of time! You made this happen!" yelled Dex...

"Dex its not what you think! Alex killed you and Julius, and Alex was about to be killed..." said Lin...

"Shut it Lin! I don't care about this shit no more! And frankly, if Alex was meant to live...then why don't we test out the future's outcome...If Alex live, then it was meant for him to save the world...if he don't, then...I guess our world will have one less fuck up am I right everyone?..." said Dex...

Everyone was upset...

"So lets test this bitch!" yelled Dex...

** (In Slow Motion)**

**(As soon as Dex pulled the trigger on Alex...Kyle quickly went in front of the bullet, saving Alex life...Kyle fell to the ground wounded as the bullet went through his heart...)**

Everyone stop as Kyle laid on the ground coughing up blood...

Dex tried shooting again, but this time the gun jammed up...

With Dex mad, and with everyone thinking its their chance...Donnie, Alex, Lin, and Troy tried going after Dex...but Dex pulled out a knife...

"Stay back! Stay the fuck back!" yelled Dex...

"I swear Dex, once I get back to police duty your ass is mine..." said Troy...

"Doesn't matter Troy, I'm leaving to another city where no one else can't find me...No one won't believe this ever happened...because this bitch never existed in our world in the first place...so why should it matters..." said Dex...

"You heartless son of a bitch!" yelled Lin...

Dex rush to Lin's car...and quickly drove it away from the group and out of the city...Never to be seen again...

(You can get your revenge on Dex when he's in Saints Row 4...If he'll be anyways...)

"I need those license plate numbers!" yelled Troy...

"Forget about him Troy...I'll deal with him myself another time...We need to help Kyle..." said Alex...

"Wait...no...don't...please..." said Kyle as he has a hard time breathing...

Troy kneel down to help out Kyle...but Kyle rejected the help...

"Listen tae me...I knew the risks when I sign on tae this mission...This wasn't going to be...easy...but...on the brightside...me and Brooke...we'll...be together...soon...So don't moan for me...be greatful that I...carried out for this long..." said Kyle...

"Oh my gosh! No you can't be dying..." said Jenny...

"Alex..." said Kyle...

Alex went up closer to Kyle...

"The mission was tae...prevent that muthafucka...from destroyin this world...If yer the chosen one...then ye must do it yerself..." said Kyle...

"On my own?..." said Alex...

"Yes...Ye must stop him...Otherwise, The Darkness is consume this world...Becomin stronger tae try and consume others...Ye can't let that happen...Please...as a dyin wish...do the right thin...for yer friends...and...Kinzie" said Kyle...

"Kinzie?...Why her? Why is she different?..." said Alex...

Kyle cough up more blood...

"I'm surprised I'm lastin this long...From what I heard...Kinzie and ye are accidentally transported tae another universe...I don't know how tae explain it, but ye and her...Ye both are needed...The Time Keeper said so...Yer talents are needed..." said Kyle...

"What universe!?...Kyle...Kyle hang it there..." said Alex...

"Its already tae late for me...I knew this would happened...but once inside Alex...Ye must make a choice...Justice...or Revenge...Either way...It'll effect this world dramatically..." said Kyle...

"I don't understand..." said Alex...

"You'll see soon...now please...leave me here...to die peacefully...My time with the battle is done, and now is forever lasting peace..." said Kyle...

Alex stood up...and saluted Kyle...

"Very welcome Soldier boy...Be safe..." said Alex...

Kyle smiled...As he slowly close his eyes and gave one final breathe...As Kyle died...

Everyone look with little sorrow they had...

"What are we going to do now?..." said Jenny...

Alex began feeling the rage building inside of him...He quickly ran up to the entrance of the building and went inside...

Everyone else question, but ran after him...but as soon as they got to the doors...A out of no where red force field block them from entering...

"What the hell!?..." said Troy...

"That's odd! It wasn't like this before honest!..." yelled Jenny...

"Dammit! That asshole is trying to keep us out...He only wants Alex to go in alone..." said Lin...

Everyone look at each other with confusing looks...

"Can we even trust him?...There are explosives in the building, what if he sets them off or something?..." said Donnie...

"Lets put our fates in what he can do..." said Lin...

Everyone else then again look at each other with scare looks...Jenny look over and scream and saw Ashia's dead body on the ground by the building broken and smash...

Lin can only just watch in horror into what would probably happen to them or Alex...

Inside, Alex went up stairs...

_30 minutes later..._

Alex continue climbing stairs, even wondering how Lil Joker manage to climb up so fast...When he reach the top floor, he saw Mr. Goldman's office...

Alex quickly went up to the door and barge in, but set off a large plasma screen T.V. with Lil Joker on it...He saw the Soulnado Vase on the ground with souls coming from it...He shot at it to destory it, but no effect...

Alex went further into the room and saw his former crew chain up to the walls...with their mouth duct tape...The only one who wasn't chain was Mr. Goldman...On the ground sulking about his foot smash...He saw Roger and Gat's dead body on the ground...

He didn't look to sadden, but look upset to where it didn't had to be this way...

Alex went over to Mr. Goldman as Mr. Goldman look at Alex with a frightening look...Mr. Goldman mumble like crazy as Alex look around him, the others, and back to Mr. Goldman...

"Funny how you guys are tied up...I wonder how it would be to set this place on fire?...Set it on fire and watch you assholes burn!...When you betray me or my trust it's a one way ticket to death for all of you..." said Alex...

Alex kept hearing a beeping noise coming from somewhere...

"Where the fuck is that beeping noise coming from?..." said Alex...

_"Well, Well, Well...Looks like you made it...You made it to where your here to save the day...Or seek vengeance against Adriano Zefiro...The old Mafia boss you killed..."_

Alex look at Mr. Goldman and notice it was Adriano, but different as ever...He wasn't really a mafia boss, but just a business owner...

"What the fuck...So it seems like this shit never ends..." said Alex...

_"Thats right...Your old enemy who didn't know the Saints exist til he got from under his fucking rock and did something about it...Don't you remember Boss...Don't you?...Hahahaha...Even that BEN shit really twisted with your fucking head...You couldn't think what was real anymore...But let me cut to the chase...Your friends are chain up, and Mr. shithead is on the ground...So here's your chance for Revenge...You can kill him so he won't ever bother you again...Or you can spare him, to where he'll make your life a living hell...To where he'll keep stealing your fame...Take out your gun, and decide the fate...Killing him would be the best option...because he took your friends away..."_

Alex look at everyone, but it seems as if they were mumbling something...Alex look back at Mr. Goldman as if he was trying to say something too...

_"Do it Alex...Get rid of him so you can get Revenge...on him for what he did to you...What is Justice, when he took that was yours, don't let him do it again...Your a Third Street Saint...Do what a Third Street Saint do...Drop the muthafucker and rule over it all...because in the end...Things will just get more better for you...so make your choice..."_

The T.V. turn off...Mr. Goldman sweat and kept on mumbling...Everyone was was mumbling and was scared...

Alex smiled and pull out his .44 Shepherd...and aim it at Mr. Goldman's head...

"Look at this! You wanted me dead...so how it'll be once your...Goldmoney Corporation illegal sensation shit comes to a end...Oh whats that?...Monica Hughes will come and save you?...Fuck that man...She's not even getting a damn whether or not your business ass is safe...Strange how the business world works, when you stole that from me...So now its my chance to show you my wraith upon you bitch!" yelled Alex...

Mr. Goldman closed his eyes and waited for the trigger...

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty everyone! The final chapter is next...but two endings...and a bonus ending with it...<strong>

**So what would it be Ladies and Gentlemen...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVENGE<span> Ending _Or_ JUSTICE Ending**

* * *

><p><strong>FIND OUT NEXT TIME<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fan...**


	19. REVENGE Ending

**_REVENGE_ Ending**

* * *

><p>Alex took a look at Mr. Goldman...Mr. Goldman was frighten with his eyes close at the moment...<p>

"Say goodnight, you son of a bitch!..." yelled Alex...

With the line said and done, Alex pull the trigger...As Mr. Goldman fell to the floor with blood rushing out of his head...

Alex smirk at Mr. Goldman deceased body and then look at his other team mates...They all had shock looks upon their faces, and wonder why he done it...

"Well...You can't have a party without the main host right? I remember the times where we celebrated, and enjoy ourselves...but you guys wanted me out of the picture...So now, you guys decided to take me out, so why should I spare him huh?...Its Eye for a eye right?...Except the fact that I'm still alive and he's dead...Now, I think its time to pay back the favor..." said Alex...

Alex went over to Shaundi as she was chained up to the wall...

Alex look at her and smirk...

"Shaundi...Shaundi, Shaundi, Shaundi...Shhhhhhaaaaundi...I see your love didn't turn out right? You know, I think it was best for Gat to die this way...After all, when you fuck with a friend's girls, it'll fuck you at the end to where no one wins...but only losers...and Johnny...He lose this battle...Just look at him..." said Alex...

Alex and Shaundi look at Johnny's deceased body...

Shaundi look over, and all she can do is cry...

Alex grab Shaundi's mouth...

"Aw...You gonna crwy?...Gonna crwy for that piece of shit?...When you had a good man to you all along...Shit, you were quite lover...Hell, Even I thought I would be with Kinzie...Maybe Viola...Didn't think it would come to this where I would be the one to fuck you all over...Get it?..." said Alex as he gave a sinister laugh...

Everyone look at Alex as if he has lost it...

Alex look back at them with a smirk...

"What the hell are you pricks looking at?...You guys didn't need the Saints, so why should the Saints help you now? Oh thats right...Cause there's none of them left...So why don't I clean up the work..." said Alex...

He click his gun as if he was going to kill off the rest of his former gang...

"But first...Lets hear something from the lovely Shaundi, as she announce everyone's dying word..." said Alex...

Alex removed Shaundi's duct tape...She wasn't angry, but sorrow for some odd reason...

"Lets hear it Shaundi...I thought you would be more pissed off than this?...If your crying about Gat, that shit is done and over with...That basterd killed him and he got what he deserved..." said Alex...

"You asshole! I'm not crying because of that! I'm crying because you destroy our chances of surviving!" yelled Shaundi...

Alex was a bit confused...

"What the hell are you talking about?...I hold your faith in my hands now..." said Alex..

He went over to Kinzie and removed the duct tape off her mouth...

"Kinzie, what the fuck is going on?..." said Alex...

"Mr. Goldman...He knew the code to release the chains, and deactivate the bomb located behind the T.V...He told Mr. Goldman about the codes, and set you up to make the choice whether we survive or not...You killed us all!" yelled Kinzie...

Alex went over to the T.V. Lil Joker was on...He shot it down to reveal a mega satchel charge bomb ready to blow in 60 seconds...

"Oh fuck! No wonder where that beeping was coming from!..." yelled Alex...

Alex quickly headed towards a window and was about to crash out, but everyone was freaking out for him leaving them...

"Hey! Aren't you going to even try and save us!" yelled Shaundi...

"Fuck you bitch! And fuck this shit!" yelled Alex...

Everyone look as Alex crash out the window...and with Alex launching a random out of no where parachute from his back...The bomb set off with the largest building crashing down...

With Troy, Donnie, Jenny, and Lin both looking up top by the entrance, a large piece of the building fell off and landed on both of them killing them...

Alex safety landed on the street, far away from the destroying building...Crashing and falling to the ground...

**(Something like the crashing buildings effects from 9/11...Just picture that...but not in that type of cruel way)**

Alex quickly stole a car from the street, and headed towards the remaining of Saints HQ...

He look up at the sky as it began turning into a smokey black with lighting everywhere...

Alex crash his car into the entrance of the Saints HQ and headed up towards the burnt up penthouse...

As Alex made his way up, he saw a smokey darkness covering the whole city of Steelport...Lighting was crashing and was destroying everything...Unleashing a Wraith upon the Row...Unleashing it upon Steelport...Everything in plain sight...

Alex went walk onto his helipad and saw the destruction...buildings crashing, people screaming in the streets, and riots breaking loose...

"No! No no no no no! yelled Alex...

Suddenly behind him, was Lil Joker out of no where...

"Surprise..." said Lil Joker...

Alex pull out a gun and shot at him, but the bullets were only going through him...

Lil Joker laugh...

"You fucking twisted fucker! You fucking trick me!" yelled Alex..

Lil Joker only look at Alex...

"What the fuck do you want!?...The whole fucking world is getting destroyed! You son of a bitch! Why the fuck did you do this shit anyways!?..." said Alex...

Lil Joker contiune looking at Alex...

"Hey...I'm fucking talking to you! You got what you wanted, but you know by blowing up the fucking world, your ass is going to be destroyed too..." said Alex...

"The whole world isn't getting destroyed dumbass...Do you even understand the reason why I done this?...Well...This was justice on my end...This was world was full of corruption and hate, and I needed to end it...Our universe was nothing but idiotic bullshit...where random shit happens, and no end to it...This universe has no hero nor villain nor values for what people do...but someone who's can balance it...You were the one kept this shit going...and for that I stopped it...I took away your gang, your fame, your strengths, and soon to be your life...Within a few hours...this world will be consume by the Darkness...and it'll make sure things goes back to the way things were...Peaceful...when my family and me were before they were killed by a gang banger..." said Lil Joker...

Alex look at him with a confused look...

"Aw...Boo Hoo...I don't give a fuck and what the fuck are you talking about? Peaceful?..." said Alex...

"Yes...You remember how your friend Lin change and alternated the present...Well, the Darkness is more of a Universal force that control the things of how reality works...I had to do things that I didn't wanted to do...If I gave it what it needed then for my wish is to return this world back to the peaceful days before gangs came along I needed to do it...and I made sure of it..." said Lil Joker...

"This is fucking bullshit...why the fuck should I even care..." said Alex...

"Alex...I'm not your enemy, nor your friend...but someone who wants things to be peaceful again...You turn this world into a violent place...Gang violence doesn't solve anything, and for that I'll take your place as this Universal Hero...The Darkness isn't something bad either, but something I needed to grant me this wish...Within the darkness is a man, a man who would have killed me if I didn't do what he wanted...Yes, there were losses, and a few mistakes and kills...but I promise you, my methods weren't twisted...but part of the plan...That man wanted to ensure you suffer for what you did, like how his brother made him suffer...He'll get back at Commander Shepherd soon enough..." said Lil Joker...

"What fucking plan!?...Who's brother?...Who the fuck is Commander Shepherd?..." yelled Alex..

Lil Joker removed his scarf showing off his wound...

"I got my nose and mouth rip off!...Do you think I would want this happening to anyone else!?...Gang violence done this to me, and I won't let it happen to anyone else...Don't you get it...I'm not destroying our universe, I'm making it into a better place...but in order for me to do that, you and your Third Street buddies shouldn't exist...but it doesn't matter now...Your gonna die because in my world...you don't exist...so you got your revenge on those who took your fame...but justice prevail on my part...Enjoy your life, because within a few hours...It'll be consume by the darkness...making this world into what I always wanted..." said Lil Joker...

Lil Joker began disappearing in thin air while Alex look around himself...

He has a upset look upon his face...

Alex had a look where he couldn't take much more than he can handle, and with a time limit on his head...All Alex could do was look out upon Steelport from his Helipad and see the damage the Darkness is doing...

"Ain't this a bitch...I can't believe all this shit is happening...and I was the one who pulled the trigger..." said Alex...

Alex walk back into his Saints HQ and sat on the couch...

As he watch the damage unfold, all he can do is put a smile on his face...

"The Saints are gone...Everything is about to me gone, and I'm about to be gone...I wonder what the fuck this twisted fuck will do to this world...Its fucking funny...when I was just sleeping days ago wondering about my life...so now, it comes to this shit...but who says I'll die like this...I want to go out how I want to go out...Not by how some twisted fuck wants me too..." said Alex...

Alex pull out his gun and aimed it to his head...

"Looks like I'll be reunited with my gang soon...I fuck up, but it was fun while it last...So say goodnight to the bad guy...I remember this song...This song...This song that was inside my head...its like a theme ending song...its fucking awesome...hahahaha...its fucking cool...well...its been a crazy trip...I just can't stop laughing..." said Alex as he continues to laugh...

All he can do is remember a song in his head...With the theme playing in his head...

_"Money and girls top of the world like Leo..."_

_"The real deal, yea...that just how I feel..."_

_"Invincible, indestructible, crew of steel..."_

_ "So who could of predicted our downfall Ms. Cleo?..."_

_"Oh Oh...I used to be on top of the game..."_

_When..._

_"Everybody once knew my name..."_

_Well..._

_"Lately everything ain't the same..."_

_Yea..._

_"Funny how times been change..."_

_Oh..._

_"I used to be on top of the game..."_

_When..._

_"Everybody once knew my name..."_

_Well..._

_"Lately everything ain't the same..."_

_Yea..._

_"Funny how times been change..."_

Alex pull the trigger, killing himself...With that, ends the legacy of the Third Street Saints...

* * *

><p><strong>Lil Joker has change the world into what he wanted, and replace Alex as the universal hero...<strong>

**The world he wanted is forever lasting peace...No more gang violence...No more harm...Just Lil Joker laughing, saying he has won...  
><strong>

**Thank you for being the Saints Row fan that you are...and made it to the final story of Alex the leader of the Third Street Saints...**

**For that I thank you reader...:)**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	20. JUSTICE Ending

**_JUSTICE_ Ending...**

* * *

><p>Alex took a look at Mr. Goldman...Mr. Goldman was frighten with his eyes close at the moment...<p>

"Say goodnight, you son of a bitch!..." yelled Alex...

But then Alex stop for the moment...

"You know...This is no fun without you screaming for mercy..." said Alex...

Alex removed the duct tape from Mr. Goldman's mouth...

"OW!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

"That's not what I was looking for, but hopefully a bullet in your head will make you scream..." said Alex...

"Wait! Please! You can't kill me!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

"Oh I can...I'm just trying to figure what to say when your dead..." said Alex...

"No you idiot! There's a bomb behind that T.V. and if you kill me then you'll die along side with your friends! I'm the only one who knows the code...Please, just let me live..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Ohhh...So that's where that beeping was coming from...but you think I give a shit about letting you live...When you put me through so much misery!" yelled Alex...

"Look man! Now is not the time...Spare me, and I'll give you the code! Hurry! You don't have much time..." said Mr. Goldman...

Alex continue aiming the gun at Mr. Goldman...but couldn't pull the trigger just yet...

"Fuck!..." yelled Alex...

Alex then shot down the T.V. to reveal a mega satchel charge bomb...He went over to press the code pad with the codes...

"So what's the code?..." said Alex...

"Please, you have to spare me when this is over..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Couldn't hurt your chances...now tell me before we all die..." said Alex...

"13-23-666..." said Mr. Goldman...

"He's more fucking twisted than I thought..." said Alex...

Alex put in the code in the code pad, deactivating the bomb and releasing the chains from everyone...Even Mr. Goldman...

Mr. Goldman ran up to Alex and gave him a hug...

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" yelled Mr. Goldman...

But Alex aimed his gun at Mr. Goldman's head...

"But you said..."

"I said it couldn't hurt your chances...doesn't mean my gun couldn't hurt you..." said Alex...

Alex tried pulling the trigger, but it was knock out of his hand by Kinzie...

Alex look at Kinzie with a angry confused look...

"Da fuck!?...Kinzie!" yelled Alex...

"I think we already seen enough killing! Enough with this shit..." said Kinzie...

"Oh yea, enough isn't enough...I have to get pay back on this bitch..." said Alex...

"Worry about him later...Right now, we have a big situation...That man who came in here, he used some type of ritual involving that vase glowing some portal up to the sky..." said Kinzie...

"So what do you want me to do? I can't change the weather you know..." said Alex...

Alex then remember his phone...He pull out his current one, and remember then one he used to have...Alex then thought about how Lil Joker was doing this...

"He used the Cheat Menu...I never used it because pussys are cheaters...but it seems like Lil Joker is a pussy...so where is he?..." said Alex...

"Fuck this shit man! This is confusing, and doesn't matter! If someone don't do anything then the whole world is going to fall!" yelled Pierce...

"He crush his phone, and put it inside the vase...and teleported himself into the sky...but it seems like he was going through some transformation..." said Kinzie...

Alex look at his phone, and then at the vase...He put a cocky smile on his face...

"I think I know what to do, but it won't be pretty...hopefully staying a dragon will be some awesome shit!" yelled Alex...

Alex crush up his phone and put it inside the red soulnado...by doing so, it turn into a different color...turning into a purple soulnado...

"Wait! Your not thinking anything crazy are you!" yelled Viola...

"I believe so that he is...when this is all over I'm relocating and quitting this job...This is not worth dying for..." said Matt Miller...

"This playa is messed up as hell..." said Zimos...

"How would we know if this will work or not!?..." yelled Kinzie...

"Best to do something exciting, instead of something boring..." said Alex...

Alex jump inside the purple Soulnado, and teleported to the sky...

Lin, Donnie, Troy and Jenny outside saw Alex teleported into the sky...

"Was that Alex!?..."yelled Lin...

"At this point I don't fucking know..." said Troy...

The sky was transforming into different colors...and everything got quiet...

a paused moment passed with everyone looking up at the sky...

Suddenly...Lil Joker as a giant demonic dragon fell from the sky...roaring as he landed into the city...

Out came from the clouds was Alex, as a giant purple flying dragon...**(Something like Spyro lol)**

Everyone was surprised and saw both Giant dragons were face to face with one another...

Both dragons roar and scream and they collided and began fighting epically...

Andy Zhen and his film crew was filming while this was happening...No cops were trying to stop this, because they were too frighten to get involved...

"I'll call this "The Third Street Dragons, the battle for Steelport!" Oh!, This is gonna win me some awards and maybe some new working legs!" yelled Andy...

Alex the dragon was biting down hard on Lil Joker dragon causing the Lil Joker dragon to roar in pain...Lil Joker then shot out fire from his eyes at Alex...Lil Joker then tailwhip Alex crashing on more buildings...

Lil Joker dragon corner Alex dragon...Lil Joker dragon bit down hard onto Alex dragon's arm and swung him to the ground...With Alex dragon to the ground, Lil Joker dragon crush upon his back...Smashing his wings...

Lil Joker dragon laugh as he crush down on Alex dragon more...

but Alex dragon counter, and bit down on Lil Joker dragon's hand...they both struggle for the moment within the town...crashing buildings and smashing onto cars...

Then Alex dragon tackle Lil Joker dragon up to the sky, but something was going wrong with both dragons...They both started flashing red and purple colors...and began growing smaller...

Before growing any smaller...Alex dragon tackle Lil Joker dragon to where Saints HQ was...while they grew back to their normal size, they both smash into the penthouse of Saints HQ...

Everyone saw, and headed to that location...Inside the penthouse laid a beaten Lil Joker and a beaten Alex...both severely hurt and couldn't barely stand...

Lil Joker stood up, but barely...he limp to the Helipad, but with Alex following behind him...

Lil Joker then look up at the sky, it seemly like the sky was turning back to its original weather...but raining and stormy weather...

Alex with the remaining strength he has, tackle Lil Joker to the ground and pulled out a knife and held it to his throat...Alex removed his scarf revealing his deform face where he has a cut off nose and mouth...

"So, it seems like everything is...backwards now...I'm fucking hurt as ever, but not you just yet...I want to do what you already cause me...so any last words?..." said Alex...

"NO!..." yelled Lil Joker as his echo sounded around the area...

Alex look at him with a confused look with the knife still held to his neck...

"You fucking idiot! Do you know what you done!?...You fucking tampered with one I had plan! You ruined it by wasting up the time I had to do to make this world into I wanted it to be! I spent too much time in this world and now I"M FUCKING TRAP IN THIS WORLD!" yelled Lil Joker...

Suddenly, a man appeared out of no where by Lil Joker and Alex...

The man used some type of dark biotic on Alex, and flung him inside the penthouse, onto the couch...

Alex couldn't move anymore, he had a broken arm and was badly wounded...Alex was now unconscious...

Lil Joker was still on the helipad and saw the man...

He went down on his knees in front of this man and beg...

"Please! You have to give me more time! I can't live another second in this world, and I can't let it be like this...You have to give me more time..." said Lil Joker...

Suddenly the man lifted Lil Joker off the ground and was in the air...The man stretch out Lil Joker's limbs...

"You have fail me...and now I won't have enough strength to face my little brother Shepherd...I hope your happy, because I'm going to face him, with or without your help...and frankly its without your help!..." said the unknown man...

He began stretching out Lil Joker's limbs by a biotic force...Lil Joker scream in pain to the point where each of his limbs were being torn off...The unknown man rip Lil Joker apart, killing him...

The unknown man was angry, but demonic little girl appear by his side out of no where...

"Commander Shepherd, why do you have so much hate towards your brother?..." said the demonic little girl...

The unknown man look at the demonic little girl...

"He took away my life, and I needed to grow stronger to take his...It wasn't right for you to help that basterd out...Don't give him tips on what choices he needed to do...There's always a Paragon choice and a Renegade Choice...Don't help him choose..." said the Unknown man...

"I am the darkness, and I set the rules...I'm not a enemy nor friend, but if you call upon me, then you already know it comes with a price...Joshua Alfredo paid his price when he couldn't do what needed to be done...I grant him power, and for that he had to grant me the soul of this universal hero...He had fail to do so...You had to kill him and so now its your turn...You must do what is needed to be done...otherwise, you'll share the same faith as you done to Joshua...And This time I'll kill you..." said Darkness...

"Don't worry, my brother soul will be at the paws of your hands...Just make sure I'll be the one who is place at the hands of my universe...Not him nor the Reapers..." said the unknown man...

Both the unknown man and Darkness teleported away with Alex still remaining on the couch unconscious...

A paused moment passed...

Alex began awaking, but saw everyone he knew around him...

Lin, Shaundi, Pierce, Donnie, Troy, Zimos, Matt Miller, Mr. Goldman in handcuffs, Angel, Kinzie, Oleg, Jenny, Jimmy, Birk, Mayor Reynolds, and Professor Genki...

"What the...the hell is going on?..." said Alex...

"I think its best if we forget about what happened, because frankly I think everyone wants too...This is confusing shit that needs to be hidden away forever..." said Pierce...

"It seems like everything is back to normal?...Besides fixing this shitty place..." said Lin...

"Wait...What about the Saints? What about that...that asshole Goldman..." said Alex...

"Mr. Goldman has been charge with selling illegal shit that wasn't produce through his company rather the black market, thanks to the tip we got from a old friend...Benjamin King..." said Troy as he lit a cigarette and smoke it...

"Oh yea! What about him! The leader of the former group The Third Street Saints! If I'm going down, so will he! He had to create some type of damage in all this shit..." said Mr. Goldman...

"Mr. Goldman...The leader of the Third Street Saints have done no harm...in fact, save the city when a craze luntic was out to get revenge...The leader of the Third Street Saints saved us...he was on our side, so Justice prevail..." said Troy...

"I know he had to do something!..." yelled Mr. Goldman...

"Will someone take this scum bag away?..." said Troy...

Oleg pick up Mr. Goldman by his torn clothes...

"Allow me...the aleast I can do for causing you harm..."boss"...said Oleg...

"You won't get away with this! I'll get a lawyer and sue you for everything you got! You hear me!" yelled

Oleg carried Mr. Goldman out of the building...

"Don't worry about him...Goldmoney Inc. is about to be nothing, it seems like Legal Lee manage to return your rights from your old building back to you...With this shit we recover from the black market...Goldmoney Inc. is finish and Mr. Goldman will be having a huge fine to pay, even out of a job..." said Troy...

"Wait! What about my salary and my office building!? I will not let my actor status go, I'll return Goldmoney Inc. to its original form but better..." said Birk...

"And...anyone who was associated with or still with Goldmoney Inc. can find themselves 5 years in prison..." said Troy...

"Did I say return Goldmoney Inc. to its original form? I meant to say was to return the Saints name back to its original form, but better..." said Birk...

"Agree...anyone else associated with Goldmoney Inc.?" said Troy...

"No..." said Angel...

"I was only trying to find more hoes for the Saints..." said Zimos...

"I was only trying to get more money for the Saints..." said Pierce...

"I was a spy only for their illegal corporation..." said Kinzie...

"I think we can agree that the Saints have nothing to do with that asshole Goldman..." said Alex...

"I only came back to congratulate you on a job well done, and for saving the city and the world...We wanting to help expand the popularity of the Third Street Saints..." said Mayor Reynolds...

"Really?..." said Alex...

"Oh yea...Genki, if you don't mind..." said Mayor Reynolds...

Genki presented Alex with the Key to both Steelport and Stilwaters...Both Keys to the cites...

"May the Saints name live on, and Murder time fun time be fun for everyone..." said Professor Genki...

Everyone laugh at the moment...Alex just look surprised at all that is happening...

"We need to go though, I have a lot of paper and shit to do...By the way, whatever happened to that bitch Joker? Our men have search the town and anywhere else and can't find him..." said Troy...

Alex quickly got up, and look onto his helipad and saw the remains of Lil Joker...his limbs and body torn...with blood everywhere...

Everyone else look and was disgusted by the sight...

"Looks like you really did a number on him...Didn't know you had the guts to pull of this type of stunt..." said Shaundi...

"Wait...I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it, I won't charge you for it...The Stilwater police department is up and running again...and get this...found bodies around the old church...seems like you did what was needed to be done..." said Troy...

"But Troy...I didn't kill..."

"I know I know...Its hard to imagine what you had to go through to do such of a action like this...hopefully we can all go home while everything returns to normal...See you around kid..." said Troy...

Troy, Mayor Reynolds, and Genki left...

Alex was confused, but heard a crowd of people...When he look and saw on the edge of his helipad he saw a huge crowd of Saints Fan applauding and cheering the Boss of the Third Street Saints...

Alex look behind him and saw his friends putting back on their purple colors...

The Saints women ran over to him and all gave him a kiss...

Alex was the Boss of the Saints again...and was proud again...

The Boss raise his gun in the air and shot it...with the last catchphrase he always

"Its our time now...Lets Get this Shit started!"

Everyone cheer as the Boss and his gang continue being the Saints Celebrities they are...

* * *

><p>Aftermath:<p>

**ZIMOS**

He still continues on being the pimp of Steelport and is now a ducted into the Pimps hall of fame and recognize for his Pimp Status...

**OLEG**

Oleg forgot his dreams of moving back to Russia, and contiune on with the Saints...He made a autobiography which is said to be made into a movie...He still have feelings for Kinzie, but decided to wait until the moment was right to ask her on a date...

**VIOLA**

Her business ideas from Goldmoney Inc, transfer to the Saints department where they're fame skyrocket...Shaundi still doesn't trust her, but the Boss still grows closer to her...

**KINZIE**

Kinzie open up her own electronic store dedicated to her friend Roger...Her gizmos and gadgets are beyond science and hopefully she hopes and and the Boss might be married someday...

**PIERCE**

Well, who gives a fuck about this guy...but he manage to run Saints planet into a legendary clothing store...now everyone seen in Steelport or Stilwater will be wearing clothing or something of the Saints... "GOOD JOB PIERCE" lol

**SHAUNDI**

Shaundi and the Boss called off the wedding, but only because Shaundi feelings were twisted...She still remains loyal to him, but still thinks about marrying Alex...Shaundi dedicated a episode of "I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi" to Gat and Aisha...

**JENNY**

Her and the Boss star in a romantic comedy with Andy Zhen as the director...Andy has became less hostile towards Jenny and compliments her every time she's by him...Jenny fell in love with the Boss afterwards...hard to say if he feels the same way...

**JIMMY**

He's still the nerd that lives in his moms house...He hopes that one day he'll be the leader of the Saints...but The Boss gave him a look like this one **O_o**

**LIN**

She went back to racing, beating Razor in a street race making her a legendary racer throughout the land...Everyone think she's dead, but went under the name Len instead of Lin so no one else gets suspicious...She and Alex made love before they went their different paths...She sometimes wish they would both be king and queen racer together...

**DONNIE**

Donnie had to keep quiet about Lin being alive and acted as if Lin was still dead...He moved to a different city and forgot about his chances of getting revenge...He still have his love for cars, and hopes to race Lin one day for her love...

**JOSH BIRK**

He still the same actor for the Nyte Blade series, but made it to be on the show of "I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi..." Shaundi tried getting Birk off the show, but Birk bribe the producers with autograph pictures of him...Josh Birk won season 1 and finally got the chance to sleep with her...Shaundi then threw up on him and was scarred from making another season...

**ANGEL**

He still hopes for his Revenge with Killbane, but in the meantime was rising his name to the top of the wrestling world...Angel put focus onto his opponents as if they were Killbane...Angel remain champion for months, because too many wrestlers were afraid to fight him...

**TROY BRADSHAW**

With Stilwater and Steelport back to normal, everyone applauded Troy as chief of police and cast him as a candidate for Mayor of Stilwater...  
>Troy doesn't know if he wants the job, but loves what he do best...Kicking ass and taking names...<p>

**MR. GOLDMAN**

Mr. Goldman was charge with selling illegal things before they began legand and was sentence for 5 years in prison...He was raped and died of AIDS later...He stated before he died that the gold tooth he had was fake, and that he was actually turning gay because he started liking Matt Miller...

**MATT MILLER**

After leaving Steelport, he decided to change up his life and wanted to do something to make a difference for electronics...He opened up his on Gamestop along side with a girlfriend at Stilwater producing a game series known as Saints Row...**B)** He always thought he had the feelings Mr. Goldman was actually started to fall for him...

**DEX**

He's currently location is unknown, but the Boss stated he will get revenge on him one day...

**ALEX a.k.a The Boss**

Alex forgive his members and took on ideas that were set for Goldmoney Inc. So far, it rose the Saints popularity higher and even somewhere in space it caught the eye of a alien warlord named Zinyak who thinks the Third Street Saints are a threat...The Boss tends to not give a damn for days now, but as long as the Saints name is rising back to where it was...He still relax in the hot tube...thinking about random shit...

* * *

><p><strong>Thats the end my friends, thank you for the read and throughtout the journey you been a supported reader...<strong>

**Please Read and Review as this Saints Row Journey has come to its end...**


	21. Bonus Ending

**BONUS ENDING**

* * *

><p>The Boss laid in his hot tub in the bathroom relax and quiet...<p>

Suddenly Kinzie barge into the door with a remote control...

The Boss suddenly freak out and was wonder what she was doing...

"Kinzie! What the fuck!? Can't a guy get peace around here?..." said The Boss...

"Sorry, I want your opinion on this remote control...or maybe I can join you and make you relax more?..." said Kinzie...

"Sorry, no sex today...I already had sex with Viola, Shaundi, Jenny, Lin, and you yesterday..." said Alex...

"I'm surprised that you had that much energy...You should probably get a check up..." said Kinzie...

"Nope, I'm just good like that...So anyways, can you please just leave for the moment while I put on some clothes?..." said the Boss...

"Fine...but just to let you know...I'll be watching you..." said Kinzie as she wink...

The Boss freak out a little, but went to his closet to put on clothes with Kinzie somewhere watching...

After the Boss put on clothes, him and Kinzie headed to the Boss office to figure out about the remote Kinzie had in her hand...

"Okay, this remote is a parallel universal remote..." said Kinzie...

"Okay, so why don't you use it to set up your own damn T.V...I have no time for your crazy inventions right now..." said the Boss...

"No...not a T.V. remote...a Parallel "Universal Remote..." said Kinzie...

The Boss gave her a confused look...

"A Paral what?..." said the Boss...

"Okay look, this remote can easily transport whatever to another dimension...You wanna try it..." said the Boss...

"Yea sure..." said the Boss...

He grab the remote away from Kinzie and started pressing buttons after buttons..

"How to get this damn thing to where your ass is out of my sight..." said the Boss...

"Hey! Watch what your doing!?...Your going to break it!" yelled Kinzie...

The Boss continued messing around with Kinzie's remote control...

"Your doing it wrong!" yelled Kinzie...

Kinzie grab the remote control, with the Boss holding onto it...

"Let go Kinzie!" yelled the Boss...

"No! You let go!" yelled Kinzie...

"Kinzie! I want you out of my fucking place!" yelled the Boss...

"No!" yelled Kinzie...

So far, with Kinzie and the Boss struggling...The remote control broke, with a portal opening sucking Kinzie and the Boss to a unknown area...

The portal transfer them to a unknown location where it was foggy and them being in a old abandoned city...

Kinzie look at the remote control and saw the location it sent them...

"Kinzie! Where the fuck are we!" yelled the Boss...

"A place called Silent Hill..." said Kinzie...

The Boss and Kinzie saw a guy running towards them...

The Boss held out the only gun he has...and aimed it to him...The guy paused for the moment and held out his hands...

"Wait! Wait! Don't shoot!" yelled the unknown man...

"Who the fuck are you!?..." yelled Alex...

"My name is Azrael Navajo...I came looking for my wife Jessica...Your the first two humans I spotted out..." said Azrael...

"What the fuck!? Kinzie! I swear when we get out of this I'm going to destroy that super computer..." said Alex...

"Hey...mind forgetting about that, since we have no clue where we are..." said Kinzie...

"Well...If you guys want to get out like how I want too, then it looks like we need to work together...otherwise, this town will have you in a never ending loop where you'll suffer forever..." said Azrael...

* * *

><p><strong>This story continues on in a different story...Stay tune for more Stories from DJWriter...Take care now...<strong>


End file.
